


Grounds for Love

by lipeviez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, Modern AU, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipeviez/pseuds/lipeviez
Summary: When Sansa and Dany meet they don’t know they’re not really supposed to like each other, but when the naïve coffee customer pisses off the dragon barista neither of them can resist.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 187
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the name of the coffee shop and it sort of came together from there.

Chapter 1

Sansa said goodbye to her friend Jeyne and finished settling up the lunch bill. Jeyne had to rush back to work and Sansa liked to take her time before heading back to her internship at Stag Corp. It was a brisk autumn day and she wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly as she stepped out of the restaurant. Sansa wasn’t very familiar with this part of King’s Landing, the neighborhood known as Flea Bottom, but Jeyne had wanted to try this new restaurant for lunch so here she was.

_A coffee would go nicely with this weather_ , Sansa thought, and she looked around. She noticed a shingle a few storefronts down and walked towards it. Dragon Roasters. The carving in the shingle of a dragon breathing fire on a coffee bean (or a dragon egg?) was the right combination of whimsy and fierceness that Sansa liked so she walked right in.

Her first impression was how cozy and inviting the place was. Sansa got in line and looked at the menu. It was sparse but she wasn’t really paying attention because the barista in the distance caught her eye. She didn’t even know she’d moved up in the line until the woman at the register cleared her throat trying to get Sansa’s attention. Looking again at the menu, she saw a macchiato listed and figured it would be one of those sugary concoctions she normally got, so that’s what she ordered.

Sansa handed over the money and the young woman said, “It’ll be a few minutes but Dany will get to your drink as soon as she can.”

She smiled in thanks and walked over to wait with the others who were waiting for their coffees. As Sansa waited, she tried not to ogle the very attractive woman working the espresso machine. She was in a tank top, her shoulder length hair in a messy ponytail, a tendril of white silvery hair getting into her eyes. Sansa hadn’t dated in a long while and when the barista glanced up at her with a slight smirk, she definitely felt like maybe it had been long enough.

::

Dany loved this time of day – just after the lunch rush when people were busy getting their last minute coffees before heading back to work. Her store wasn’t in the busiest part of town but word of mouth and her neighborhood’s growing reputation for quality eats meant her shop was doing well. She had owned it for three years now and she liked the pace. It certainly helped that she was able to avoid most serious thinking while preparing drinks.

Missandei was working the counter. The student she’d hired was busy cleaning up and helping fill pastry orders. Another one was busy helping to bus and wipe down tables. Dany didn’t work the espresso machine every day, she had several reliable employees after all, but she enjoyed the work. The perks of people watching were also good. Like the hot redhead who just ordered a macchiato. She was young, maybe just out of college or grad school, but her clothes spoke money. Not too much makeup, which Dany liked, and her smile at Missandei when she paid was easy and genuine. There were several drinks to finish before the macchiato and Dany was glad she had more time to admire the redhead before making her drink. Her hair was loose and so long it reached her lower back. Dany bit her lip, trying to stop herself from wondering if she was a natural redhead and whether she’d be able to find out.

::

Sansa looked around the shop. There were enough tables to sit, and she liked the ones in the little nooks and alcoves the best. It was a decent mix of university students, professionals, and everyday folk. The décor was basically lots of wood, local art, a little dark but not imposing. It looked more like a bar than a coffee shop but she liked it a lot. It kind of reminded her of her home, of Winterfell.

When her drink was called, Sansa stepped forward and frowned when the attractive barista handed her a very small to-go cup, which looked like a slightly oversized shot glass. It would be cute if it didn’t confuse Sansa.

“I’m sorry, I thought I ordered…”

“A macchiato, yes. That’s it,” Dany huffed, her eyes rolling up. _Gods, not another one_.

“But why is the cup so small?”

“Because this is a real macchiato. Not one of those cups of syrup.”

Sansa was trying not to get mad but the look the barista was giving her and the smug glares she was getting from some of the other customers brought up her defenses.

“Then it should be more clear on the menu. Customers should know what they’re getting. If I had known…”

“You know what, give it back to me. I don’t have time for this. I’ve got other drinks to make. Missandei can give you a refund.” Dany reached for it but the other woman pulled it back, refusing.

“You’re very rude, even for a barista.”

“And you need to learn what a fucking macchiato is!” Dany bit back.

Sansa was stunned. She coiled inside, knowing she was about to lash out, but at the last second she just stormed out of the shop.

Dany grabbed the towel that had been on her shoulder and threw it down. She glared at the next customer then shook her head at herself. She shouldn’t have done that.

“Shit,” Dany said under her breath.

Missandei came over.

“Well that blew up quickly,” Missandei said lightly.

“I know, I know. I just lost my temper. She was just so… I mean, you saw, right?”

“I saw her eyeing you when you were making drinks. She liked you.”

Dany furrowed her brow. She didn’t see that. Nearly every time she looked at the redhead, she was looking away.

“Well it looks like I ruined another dating prospect then,” laughed Dany, trying not to let her disappointment show. She had liked the look of the girl. Tall but not wispy. She looked honest and caring. And those legs. They were covered in knee high boots and a calf-length skirt but she could just imagine how high they went up.

Missandei went back to the register. After finishing a few orders, Dany walked over, trying not to look overly interested in the answer to her question.

“Um, did she pay with a card? Was there a name?”

Missandei smiled with so much patient understanding that Dany wanted to poke her with her elbow.

“She paid with cash, sorry,” Missandei replied.

_Fuck._

*::::*

Sansa fumed for a week. _The nerve of that girl_. She hated snobs. And that was a coffee snob if she ever met one. Her anger, the flash in her eyes. It was infuriating but also so hot it kept Sansa up at night. She spent one evening reading about espresso drinks and different growing regions and felt like an idiot. Another evening she spent reading all the reviews of Dragon Roasters. Everyone loved how they roasted their own beans, how it was authentic, blah blah blah. _More snobs_ , thought Sansa, but then she was sorry for being so judgmental. She hadn’t really given coffee much thought and she was starting to think she’d been too dismissive. Maybe it really was an art, like winemaking. She’d only cared about the caffeine jolt. If that woman had only been more patient with her lack of knowledge… Sansa sighed. It wasn’t just the barista. True, the barista’s eyeroll hadn’t helped Sansa hold back her temper but she could’ve tried harder to hold her tongue. That rudeness comment she’d made, accompanied by the snide ‘even for a barista’. Sansa shook her head. She wished she could take it back.

Tonight, her fury now properly diminished, Sansa knew she wanted to go back. But she felt unsure. She certainly didn’t want to be yelled at again. But that barista… that first smirk she’d thrown at her… Sansa knew she wasn’t going to get the woman out of her head until she saw her again. Sansa got out her phone and searched for the website. The shop had one but it was barebones. No picture of the barista or any of the employees but the owner was named Dany and Sansa recalled how the woman at the register referred to the barista as Dany. _She was the owner_. Sansa mentally slapped herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After deciding to go back, Sansa spent a few days working up the nerve. It was on a Thursday when she felt ready and she was getting ready to leave on her lunch break but a few coworkers approached her about joining them for lunch in Flea Bottom. She could’ve said no and gone to Dragon Roasters anyway, but even the slight possibility of them coming into the café and seeing her made Sansa feel queasy. She didn’t want anyone she knew to see her. Not when she was still in this early stage of formless, tingly attraction. Figuring out if there was something there to make happen was an activity she wanted to do without any other distractions.

Sansa decided to try her luck on Saturday so that she wouldn’t have to rush to be anywhere. She also figured being in jeans and a knit pullover sweater, with her hair in two braids, would be a good disguise, assuming the barista even remembered her. She felt like such a stalker and laughed at herself but Sansa convinced herself that not being recognized was probably the best way to start, to at least make sure she wouldn’t get yelled at right away. She put on her coat, grabbed her bag, and left her apartment, walking to the nearest stop for the city bus. Sansa felt nervous as the bus got closer to Flea Bottom. Once she got off at her stop, she put on large sunglasses and a purple knit beanie pulled down over her ears.

Once she was at the door of the coffee shop, Sansa took a deep breath and walked right in. No one yelled at her so she brushed aside the butterflies in her stomach and walked to the counter and she ordered the house coffee. Sansa rarely ordered black coffee but she wanted to try it, to see if she could taste any of those flavors the sign on the carafe said would be here: medium roast with chocolate notes and hints of citrus.

The same woman at the register who’d been there last time took her order and promptly filled it. Sansa paid and took it to a table in a corner where she could watch the espresso machine without being in the barista’s line of sight. It was a different barista today and Sansa was disappointed but still hopeful that Dany would walk in during the lunch hour, which was about thirty minutes away. Sansa removed her coat and sunglasses but left on her beanie. Then she brought out a book from her bag. Glancing down at the mug on the table, Sansa tentatively picked it up and brought it to her lips. Taking a sip, Sansa grimaced slightly but was surprised it was not as bitter as she’d expected it to be. Maybe her palate wasn’t as developed as she’d hoped; she couldn’t quite taste the citrus but there was a hint of chocolate. She was still tempted to take it to where the various sugars and milks were to add to it but Sansa was a very stubborn woman and once she set her mind on something, she was determined to see it through. Sansa took another sip then put it down and picked up her book.

Time flew quickly when one was absorbed in a good book and before Sansa knew it she’d finished her coffee and the woman at the register had come over to refill her mug. Sansa didn’t even know she was there until the woman was walking away and she felt bad for unintentionally ignoring her. She didn’t have much time to feel too bad because it was at that moment the woman she wanted to see came in through the door. And Sansa was reminded exactly why she couldn’t get her out of her mind in the first place. She was breathtaking in that confident, relaxed, comfortable in her own skin sort of way – all the things Sansa was not. Instead of mustering her courage, Sansa deflated and hid behind her book.

Sansa had had her fair share of girlfriends and she was certainly not inexperienced when it came to approaching a woman for a date but those had been from her college and grad school days with fellow students. No responsibilities, adulthood not quite there, and only one of those relationships had ever been serious. Dany was different. She was a small business owner, not afraid to turn away a customer who pissed her off, and she looked like someone who had her shit together. What had Sansa accomplished? She’d gotten her Masters in Economics and Public Administration, intent on helping people and their communities; she’d even volunteered with a few local community organizations while in school but instead of continuing on that path after graduating, she’d allowed her dad to scare her about money and stability. He’d been trying to convince her to go back home and work at the family company but she held strong to her desire to remain in King’s Landing and she’d eventually agreed to his idea of taking an executive internship at his friend’s large corporation, Stag Corp. And that’s where she’d been the last year and a half, hating every second. The only thing that brought her any sort of work satisfaction at the moment was organizing an upcoming charity event. She was floundering and unsure of her life path. Basically, Sansa was an insecure mess. _What could someone like Dany see in me?_ Sansa asked herself dejectedly. Dany was out of her league.

::

After the redhead had stormed out of her shop, Dany tried not to think about her again but it was a lost cause. The first day was spent angrily scowling at customers because she didn’t want to look at anyone while she replayed in her head how she was the one who had started the blow-up, beating herself up over her impatience at the redhead’s confusion. The next day Dany started looking towards the door every time it opened letting in a customer. She started taking extra shifts, even coming in when she wasn’t working. Somehow she couldn’t help hoping the woman would come back. So she could apologize. _And maybe also talk some more about whatever_ , thought Dany with a hidden smile. But she was wearing herself out with all the extra work, and daydreaming while she was supposed to be pulling espresso wasn’t good.

It was the fifth day when Missandei brought it up while she was in the office, working on organizing purchase orders and updating the accounting. Since they roasted their own coffee beans, local restaurants in the area also bought their coffee from her. It was a good side business and one that she hoped to grow.

“Dany, you need to slow down. I know what you’re doing. And I can help.”

“What do you mean?” asked Dany suspiciously, pushing her chair away from the desk and looking up at her friend.

“That girl. You’re looking for her.”

“I’m not…”

Missandei glared at her and that shut her up.

“Okay, fine, I’d like to see her again. To apologize,” said Dany. “That’s all.”

That only earned her a knowing smile and Dany scoffed in reply.

“Look, you don’t have to be here on your days off, that’s all I’m saying. I can make sure I work those days and I’ll call or text if she comes in. You live nearby, you can get here quickly. Does that work?”

“Fine, if you want, yeah…” Dany said softly, grateful for her friend. As Missandei turned to leave the office, she added, “Missandei… you don’t think I’m being silly, do you?”

Missandei smirked and said, “Of course not. I haven’t seen you like this in a long time. I hope she does come back. She flusters you and that could be a good thing.”

Dany crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at her friend and laughed as she dodged it and escaped her office.

After that exchange, Dany was able to relax again at work but now she spent even more time checking her phone when she was away from her shop. She kept it with her wherever she went.

It was Saturday morning and there had been no sign of her in two weeks. It was beginning to look like the girl wouldn’t be coming back and Dany felt a strange sadness settle in her heart. They’d hardly spoken at all and she felt angry at herself for being as disappointed as she was but there was just something about her. Like the answer to a question she never knew she had. And not having a chance to explore that made her wonder if it was her destiny to be alone. Dany put the phone on her nightstand and went out to the kitchen, beginning her weekly trudge through cleaning her apartment, refusing to think about the stuff that had happened when she was seventeen. Instead she just thought about the last few girlfriends she’d had, if one could call them that. Casual hook-ups that stretched a few months didn’t seem like real relationships, though. Dany didn’t really want anything serious and the women she’d been with seemed content with that. She told herself it was because she was too busy and that she was happy with her life; a serious girlfriend would just get in the way of how she liked things. And that redhead seemed like someone that would want ‘serious’ so maybe it was a good thing that she didn’t come back to her shop. That’s what she was telling herself when her phone rang.

Dany ran to her room and picked up her phone. It was Missandei. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I’ve been texting you for the last half hour. I thought you were keeping your phone with you.”

She glanced at her phone and saw there were at least 5 new texts from her friend.

“Sorry, I was cleaning. What’s going on?”

“Just get your ass here as soon as you can. She’s here. And I don’t know how much longer she’s staying.”

“She’s there.”

“Yeah.”

“Right now.”

“Oh my gods, you are so dense sometimes.” And Missandei hung up.

Dany stared at her phone for several seconds and then smiled. _She came back_. She quickly changed and ran out the door.

When she got to the front of her shop, she cautiously approached and looked through the window, trying to see where her redhead was sitting. _My redhead?_ She’d think about that later. Dany didn’t see her and walked away down the sidewalk, bringing out her phone and texting Missandei.

>> _I don’t see her_

The reply came almost immediately. _< <Get in here!_

Dany chuckled and took a deep breath. She walked through the door, taking a quick glance around at the customers, and making a beeline for the ‘employees only’ door that led to the back. Missandei was waiting for her.

“I didn’t see her,” Dany said, confused.

“That’s because you didn’t think she’d be wearing casual clothes. It’s Saturday, remember?”

“Right. So, which one?” Dany took a peek through the small circle window of the door.

“Purple beanie,” Missandei replied in a huff.

There she was. Purple beanie, two cute braids, reading a book. Dany’s heart did this stutter and she stepped back from the door, suddenly afraid. And she bolted to her back office. She couldn’t do this. This felt different. She didn’t do different.

Missandei followed her.

“What’s going on? You are going to talk to her, right?”

“I don’t… Missandei…” Dany couldn’t even form words. “She’s beautiful and I’m a mess.”

“You’re gorgeous, Dany.”

“That’s not what I mean…”

Missandei gave her an understanding look. “I’m not going to let you run away from this one. Not when you don’t even know what’s going to happen. Just go make some drinks, calm down, and then decide.”

“Espresso, yeah… okay, I’ll go do that.”

Dany tried to push this insecure person out of herself and took off her scarf and jacket. She knew she was being ridiculous and projecting her fears onto this woman she didn’t even know (yet). Laughing at herself, she made her way back out and put on an apron. Back behind the espresso machine, she looked out and saw the redhead was still there, mostly obscured by her book. She wasn’t even sure what she wanted to say now that she was here so Dany concentrated on orders, every now and then glancing up to make sure she was still there. She knew she was running out of time and was trying to figure out what to do or say, each thing that came to mind not seeming cool or witty enough. Then she saw that the redhead was getting ready to leave and in that moment she knew what she had to do.

::

Although she had chickened out, Sansa decided to stay just a little bit longer. Sure it was torture seeing her and knowing she didn’t have a shot but her crushes on the unattainable ones always seemed to be the strongest. Sansa didn’t stare the whole time; she read for a few minutes then would look up briefly and repeat.

Dany didn’t look at her, at least Sansa never seemed to catch her looking her way, and after twenty minutes, Sansa decided she was being ridiculous and that it was time to leave. She put her book away, put on her sunglasses, and stood up. Just as she reached the door, she heard a voice call out.

“Hey, macchiato!”

Sansa froze but recovered enough to turn her head. Dany was smiling at her and Sansa’s breath hitched at the sight.

“Come back tomorrow around this time, okay?”

Her lips couldn’t decide whether to smile or smirk but Sansa’s heart was beating too fast to care. In the end she nodded and quickly exited and rushed along the sidewalk, her mind a whirl of questions. _Is that a date? Do I have a date? How long did she know it was me? If she knew it was me, why didn’t she come over? Is tomorrow a trap? Am I walking into a coffee trap?_

Sansa needed to calm her thoughts and she brought out her phone, texting her sister. Arya would know if tomorrow was a date and would help her decide what to wear. Her lips finally decided it was time to smile and it didn’t come off of her face for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that I won't be able to update this in as frequent a schedule as I've been able to do on my previous fics (work duties increasing) but I will not abandon it. There will be an ending somewhere in the future. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Sansa got home, she still hadn’t received any replies to her first text to Arya which meant she likely wouldn’t until later that night. Arya was either on a day hike somewhere in the Wolfswood or doing any one of her Saturday training sessions in preparation for the Wintertown pentathlon that was four months away. She quickly tapped out a longer text about what happened, what was said, etc., and sent it off. Then she went to her closet, selecting different outfits for each scenario tomorrow’s encounter might fall into. Arya was good at looking at things objectively and that’s what she wanted, not the swooning hype some of her other friends would give her. Trying to be objective didn’t mean she couldn’t be excited, though, and she happily danced around her apartment whenever she thought of that last smile Dany had flashed her.

She was in the middle of eating her dinner when she heard the ping of her phone. Looking at it, she saw the text from Arya saying she’d call in ten minutes. Sansa quickly finished and cleaned up as much of the kitchen as she could before she heard the ring. She smiled and answered, moving to her bedroom so she could sit on the bed.

“Hey sis, how was training?”

“Brutal. I’ve said it before but sometimes I wish the North would hold a regular pentathlon. A cross-country run through the Wolfswood is enough of an event on its own!”

Sansa laughed to herself. Arya was just venting. She knew her sister loved how tough their version of the pentathlon was. Northerners weren’t wimps.

“So, coffee girl. Your freak-out text makes it sound serious. You really like her.”

The sing-song tone in Arya’s voice on that last sentence made Sansa bring a pillow to her face to hide the blush that came to her face. Not that anyone was around to see it but it helped calm her down more quickly.

“No teasing, please? I put it all in the text, what do you think?”

“Do you really need me for that? I mean, it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?”

“Not a date, right?” Sansa said, huffing, and throwing herself back onto her bed. Even though she knew, it still felt good to talk about it with her sister.

“Not a date. A do over.”

“A do over?”

“Think of it this way. If you hadn’t had that blow-up over the coffee, what would you have done? Stayed and asked her out right then? Or smiled and come back another time for some exploratory flirting?”

Sansa thought about it.

“Probably go back.”

“Which you’ve done,” answered Arya.

“But I didn’t flirt.”

“No, but she’s indicated her interest in you so the do over is actually a part 2; in other words, the exciting conclusion of ‘Sansa Stark and Dany the Barista get over themselves and set up a date’.”

“Smart-ass. Okay, so tell me how you know she’s interested?”

“Tell me my sister is not this thick!”

She could hear Arya huffing and laughing at the other end of the line and she smiled.

“Arya! Just humor me. So I know I’m not imagining things.”

“Fine! Two things. She remembered you and she asked you to come back.”

“I hear a conjunction coming.”

“Spare me the grammar speak. I’m not telling you anything you haven’t already examined down to the cellular level.”

Sansa sighed. “I know. Those things mean she’s interested… but… she didn’t come up to me when she had the chance. And she didn’t let me know if she would be working tomorrow. That’s caution.”

“Exactly. So you should be cautious. Expect her to be working.”

Sansa got up off the bed and looked at the outfits she set out on the chair and hanging on the closet door. The one that was similar to what she wore today seemed the best fit. Jeans and a nice blouse covered by a comfy sweater. Casual but still nice. A versatile combination that would fit at the coffee place and nearly any other place they might go, if things progressed that quickly. No braids this time, she would wear her hair loose.

“Not a date. A do over. Got it.”

“Well, more like a souped up version of one. I mean, the pressure’s on for one of you to act. Since she asked you back, I imagine she’ll start. But be prepared to bring your own game just in case.”

“Thanks. I think I have a better handle on this now.”

“Don’t build it up too much, though, yeah? You barely know anything other than you think she’s physically attractive and she has a temper. And vice versa. You might not even like each other once you start talking.”

Sansa laughed, appreciating how her sister was trying to temper her expectations. Arya knew how she could get when she was excited about something. But she didn’t want to think about what she’d do if Dany turned out to not match what she’d built in her head. That smile, how it lit up her face. She was special. She just knew it.

*::::*

Dany woke up the next morning and quickly headed to work. Missandei was there waiting with two boxes ready to load in Dany’s car. She was taking coffee to the few local shelters in the area, like she’d done every few weeks over the last year.

“I’m going to volunteer for a few hours at the one on 5th Street. Need to do something with this nervous energy,” Dany said, closing up the trunk.

“Are you sure you’ll make it back in time for that redhead of yours?” Missandei asked with a teasing smile.

“Yes, I will,” Dany answered with a light laugh, trying to keep her excitement about today’s meeting at bay. “If she gets here before I do, let her know I’m coming.”

*::::* _(mixed POV)_

Arriving at Dragon Roasters at around lunch time, Sansa was disappointed not to see Dany but before she could turn around and walk out, the woman at the register waved her over.

“Hi, Dany told me to tell you she’s on her way. I’m Missandei, by the way,” she said, reaching out her hand to Sansa.

Sansa reached for her hand and gave it a gentle shake. “Sansa. Nice to meet you. So I guess I’ll just wait?”

“Yeah, she’ll be here soon. Just sit anywhere you like. Would you like something to drink?”

“Just water for now?”

“Sure thing,” Missandei replied, and walked over to fill a cup of water and then walked back to hand it to Sansa.

She was mildly annoyed that Dany wasn’t here but then again they hadn’t really said a specific time. And Missandei was very friendly about the whole thing. Sansa noted that she was likely more than just an employee to Dany and reminded herself not to get on the woman’s bad side by making a big deal about having to wait. She walked over to the table where she sat the previous day and brought out her book to read.

Fortunately, it was only another ten minutes before Dany walked in the door. And just like yesterday, Sansa bit the inside of her cheek at how attractive she found the woman. Ripped jeans, black leather motorcycle jacket, her hair loose this time. Dany glanced at her and smiled, and Sansa gave a small smile in return. The woman raised a hand, splaying five fingers, and mouthed the words, ‘five minutes’. Sansa nodded, watching Dany go through the ‘employees only’ door, and went back to her book, trying not to look nervous. When Dany came back out, the jacket was off and she was wearing a wide-necked blouse that showed a lot of shoulder. Sansa flushed and looked away, reminding herself she’d already seen plenty of both shoulders that first day when Dany was wearing a tank top. Breathing deeply, she looked up again and saw Dany give Missandei a hug and they chatted a bit about where Dany had been. Looking at her book, she overheard that Dany had been volunteering at a homeless shelter and that bit of information made Sansa even more excited about the kind of person this woman was. She hoped she was someone Dany would find just as interesting.

The disappointment came when Dany got behind the espresso machine. Sansa tried not to let it show as Arya’s voice reminded her that Dany working was to be expected. But then she was pleasantly surprised when Dany walked over with two demitasse cups. Sansa mentally high-five’d herself for doing all of that online research.

Dany sat down across from Sansa. “Hi, I’m Dany.”

“I’m Sansa,” she replied shyly.

They stare for only a brief moment before Dany noticed Sansa looking at the drinks she brought with her.

“Is one of these for me?” Sansa asked.

“Both actually. I mean, to taste. Not that you need this much caffeine. Or maybe you do…”

Sansa chuckled at the rambling, glad that it wasn’t just her that felt flustered.

Dany shook off the blush she felt growing and said, “I’m working on the premise that you threw away the macchiato after leaving. Am I right?”

It was Sansa’s turn to blush and she reluctantly nodded. Dany smirked, picturing a furious redhead throwing her drink in the nearest trash bin.

“All right, and I’m also going to guess you’ve never had just an espresso. So here’s an espresso, nothing added to it, and a macchiato,” Dany said, looking down at the cups.

“Aren’t you going to tell me the difference?”

“Don’t you know by now?” Dany asked with a knowing grin. The deepening blush on Sansa’s cheeks confirmed her suspicion that the woman had indeed spent time researching coffee.

Sansa wanted to scowl at Dany’s question but found that she enjoyed the teasing. Having Arya for a sister helped thicken her skin as far as that went. She raised her chin and offered a friendly glare and Dany’s smile widened.

“Good. Try them. Tell me what you think.”

Dutifully, Sansa reached for and raised the espresso to her lips, taking a small sip. It seemed like a stronger version of the black coffee she’d had yesterday. It was not completely unpleasant but it also was not a taste she felt she’d get used to. Sansa put it down and did the same with the macchiato. Her first thought was about how the texture of the foam felt against her lips. Taking a taste, Sansa still found the espresso quite strong but it was cut slightly by the sweetness of the foamed milk.

Dany sat enraptured by the intense focus of Sansa on the tasting. Sansa was taking it seriously and the moment her brow furrowed, Dany knew she was a goner. She gazed at her hair, her cheeks, her neck, her lips, and Dany felt the urge to pull those long, slender fingers into her hand. They looked so soft and warm and Dany felt her breath hitch just thinking about what they would feel like. Instead she clasped her hands together on the table, trying to focus on Sansa’s general expression, but when Sansa licked her lips at the end, Dany forgot to breathe.

Feeling flushed, Dany sat back in her chair. When had she begun leaning forward?

“The verdict?” Dany asked, her voice slightly hoarse. She cleared her throat and tried to relax.

“The macchiato but I don’t think it’ll be a favorite. I like sweet things,” Sansa said with an apologetic smile.

“And that’s okay. Don’t ever let anyone make you feel bad about it. We have lots of sugars, milks, syrups here so people can drink what they like best,” Dany rushed out. Then she took a deep breath. “I’m sorry about the other day. I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. You’re not the first person who’s been confused by the size of the macchiato and yeah, I probably should put volume sizes on the menu so people at least get some warning.”

Sansa looked down as she said, “I’m sorry, too. I got indignant and said some things… you just caught me off guard. I had been hoping for a more pleasant exchange with you…”

She trailed off and sighed but Sansa mustered the courage to look up and make eye contact with Dany.

Dany pursed her lips into a small smile. “Me too,” she said softly.

And this was her opening; Dany felt the flutter in her stomach as she braced herself.

“Um, so speaking of pleasant exchanges, shall we continue this one over dinner sometime this week? Like Friday? Or Thursday, if that works better for you. Or sooner, it’s a long ways until Friday, right? You pick, I’m flexible. Whatever you prefer.” _Gods, shoot me now._ Dany winced and looked down.

Sansa liked seeing Dany struggle. She enjoyed seeing how Dany could tease her one minute and also be vulnerable like this the next. She was still the confident woman that attracted her in the first place but now she seemed softer, more relatable. This boosted her own confidence and Sansa very much wanted to know her better.

Reaching out a hand, Sansa placed it over Dany’s which were still locked together on the table. When Dany looked back up at her, Sansa smiled reassuringly and took her hand away.

“Friday sounds lovely. And if you don’t mind, I’d also like to stop by maybe once or twice during the week on my lunch break? Maybe try out some more coffee?”

“Great! No, yeah, that sounds perfect. I’ll be here Monday through Thursday,” Dany said, relieved and excited. She brought out her phone and readied it to put in Sansa’s number, and handed it over. Sansa did the same. As they were each tapping in their phone numbers, Dany asked, “Are you vegetarian or do you have any dietary restrictions?”

“No, I like meat. No allergies. And I’ll eat almost anything really. I think it comes from growing up in the North. All the ancient stories of people starving in winter famines get drilled into you and you learn to eat what’s put in front of you.”

“Northern girl, huh?” Dany said, handing Sansa’s phone over and taking her own back. “Been in King’s Landing for a while?”

“Since I moved here for college. So, seven or eight years. And you? Are you from King’s Landing?”

“What, you can’t tell based on my luscious locks?” Dany joked, shaking her hair slightly, and the sound of Sansa’s responding laughter sent warm shocks down her spine. She definitely wanted to hear more of that.

“I didn’t want to presume. Just because you look like you have Valyrian ancestry doesn’t necessarily mean you think of it that way or you didn’t grow up here.” Sansa never thought she’d date someone with Valyrian features and a tiny part of her was worried what her family would think considering their history and general dislike of Targaryens but she was getting ahead of herself. They would need to have many more dates before she even spoke about Dany to her family, Arya being the exception. And by the time that happened, assuming it did, Sansa would likely be too head over heels to care.

New acquaintances often asked whether Dany was related to the Targaryens and it wasn’t something she enjoyed discussing. They weren’t her family anymore and she wanted to keep it that way. Still, it was an obvious thing considering what she looked like and the dragon theme of her shop so she figured she’d get ahead of it and give Sansa the opening. She was pleasantly surprised by Sansa’s accepting response.

“Smart cookie,” Dany replied with a smile. “I’ve lived in various places but I’ve been in King’s Landing for about nine years now. It’s home.”

“I’m glad,” Sansa said softly, standing up. She could’ve stayed longer but it felt like the right time to go.

Dany stood up, too, feeling awkward. Should they hug goodbye? Was it too soon for that?

“I’ll send a text with my address. I live close to the university, near the waterfront,” said Sansa, putting her book in her bag and putting the strap over her shoulder. She took a step away from the table and Dany stepped closer but didn’t try to touch her.

“Sounds good. If I don’t see you during the week, I’ll see you Friday at 6.”

“Oh I’ll be here. Just not sure which day yet,” Sansa replied with a wink. The wink was probably overkill but knowing the date was settled made her feel like she could be a bit more forward. Sansa took one of Dany’s hands and gave it a gentle squeeze before walking away. She turned around one more time to smile at her before opening the door and walking out.

Dany stayed where she was but watched her through the window and saw that Sansa briefly closed her eyes while softly smiling to herself before walking out of sight. That image alone sent her soaring. _She likes me_. She clenched the hand that Sansa had squeezed and released a long exhale. The girl had surpassed her expectations and Dany couldn’t wait to see her again but a familiar fear crept into her chest. Was she ready for what this looked like it was going to be? After everything that happened? First Drogo and then what happened with Doreah, how she’d discovered the woman had lied and cheated on her all throughout their relationship. After that, Dany was wary of getting close to anyone ever again, running away from intimacy exactly as Missandei had said.

Sansa seemed different, though. Kinder. Gentler. There was a certain gracefulness about her that she found incredibly attractive. They hadn’t even gone out yet but Dany already felt like she was in over her head, her heart pounding in both fear and want. But something about Sansa made her curious about what would happen next so she suppressed the flight instinct and focused on how Sansa’s hand felt on hers. Those fingers were indeed soft and warm. Dany smiled to herself and started planning which of her restaurant owner friends to call for a Friday evening dinner reservation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sansa was back in Flea Bottom the next day having lunch with her friend Jeyne, laughing together over the latest failed overtures of Joffrey Baratheon, the slimy son of her boss. She had had a productive Monday morning, sending off her address to Dany who sent back a cute gif of a countdown to Fri (which made her feel warm and fuzzy), confirming with the caterers and other vendors for that upcoming charity event she was in charge of, and she had been in the middle of closing up for lunch with Jeyne when Joffrey had come over to her desk.

Now she was regaling Jeyne with the details of that encounter at the same restaurant they’d had lunch at the last time they saw each other, the one a few storefronts down from Dragon Roasters. Sansa had initially protested against the location but Jeyne was insistent as there had been a waiter she’d wanted to pseudo-stalk.

“Oh my gods,” Jeyne said, “So he asked you out to lunch and you gave him the polite letdown, saying you already had plans, but he wouldn’t go away. What did he say next?”

She giggled in response but it was still infuriating how she had to keep brushing the guy off. Being family friends to him apparently meant he didn’t have to take her ‘no’ for an answer.

“Ew, okay, he said, “ _Can’t blame me for trying, Sansa. You’re one of the pretty ones, I’m sure our dads would love it, and I’m okay with sharing if you know what I mean”_.” Sansa shuddered, completely grossed out by the memory. “Then he said, “ _You should really think about what I can offer you”_.”

“That guy is the worst. You should report him to HR.”

“He’s the boss’s son. Cersei would never let him get in trouble.” In truth, Sansa had been fantasizing about a once-and-for-all-telling-off but she wanted to wait until she was ready to quit. But when he had said that to her, she had felt a kind of steel come over her and knew she couldn’t let it slide anymore. If she lost her job over it, so be it. Sansa had stood up, the heels of her shoes giving her height that extra intimidation factor, and stared down at Joffrey.

“Yuck. Okay, so then you said…” Jeyne’s eyes gleamed expectantly.

Sansa took a sip of her lemonade, pausing for dramatic effect. Putting her glass down, she hardened her features and replied, “Then I said very slowly while looking at him like he was a flea, “ _I don’t know how many times I have to tell you for you to understand – I’m a lesbian. And you have nothing I want”_.”

Jeyne sat back in her chair, obviously impressed by her friend and satisfied that Sansa had stood up for herself. Then she started laughing.

“His face got so purple I thought he was going to have a stroke!” Sansa laughed, which made Jeyne laugh even harder. Joffrey had looked so surprised and angry that he couldn’t think of a reply and had stormed away before drawing too much attention from her co-workers.

“I would have paid so much money to have seen that. Hopefully you won’t have to deal with that purple knob anymore,” Jeyne said, cackling at her own joke. When the laughter finally died down, she said, “Sansa Stark’s spine has come back.”

“It never went anywhere,” Sansa replied, confused.

“I don’t mean anything bad by it; I just know you haven’t been happy since you started working there. You’ve kind of been going through the motions. But there’s something different about you today. So, spill it. What’s going on?”

Sansa stabbed at the last remnants of her salad and thought about feigning innocence but Jeyne knew her too well, they’d known each other since they were kids after all. She saw Jeyne quirk the corner of her mouth, sensing she was onto something.

She gave a small smile and said, “Fine, I have a date. Someone I recently met.”

Jeyne started squealing in celebration. “And the drought ends. Excellent news. Details, please.”

“No, not yet,” Sansa said, shaking her head.

“Ugh, still? I haven’t basked in your pre-date glow in ages. I know I’m hardly around anymore but I’m still one of your best friends and I learned my lesson, I swear.”

“It’s too soon and I have a rule, you know that.”

“Your rule sucks, Stark.”

“Fuck you, Poole.”

“You wish,” Jeyne teased with a smile. “Okay, whatever. You’ll tell me and Marge about her after the first date, right? When is it? Or can’t you tell me even that?”

“It’s on Friday, and yes, I’ll give you the rundown afterwards, I promise.”

Sansa decided not to mention that she kind of already broke her rule when she texted Arya, but the first date hadn’t even been settled yet; it was a questionable situation that required calmer advice than the kind Jeyne or her other best friend Margaery would have given her. Plus, Arya didn’t live in King’s Landing, and Jeyne and Margaery would have done some in-person stalking of their own if she’d mentioned where Dany worked. Sansa loved her friends but they took her love life way too seriously.

She deftly turned the conversation to Jeyne’s continuing tribulations as an editorial assistant at a major publishing house. Jeyne was so busy, she was out of the loop on city gossip, for which Sansa was glad. She didn’t care about high society, family feuds, celebrities, or any stuff like that anymore. Hearing about upcoming books and temperamental authors was much more fun.

“Well, I wish I could complain about my job as a glorified secretary all day long but that waiter isn’t working today apparently and I have a ton of calls to make. Wish me luck, I’m trying to convince my boss to let me handle this manuscript that’s come across her desk,” said Jeyne, gathering her purse and coat.

After walking out of the restaurant, Sansa couldn’t help but glance towards the Dragon Roasters shingle. She had a little time left; if Jeyne left quickly she would be able to stop in to say hi. Jeyne’s job wasn’t anywhere close to hers so it didn’t make sense to share a cab from Flea Bottom. But instead of hailing a cab, Jeyne grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the coffee shop.

“Let’s get some coffee. I ate too much and I need to head off this food coma.”

“Um, I should probably head back…” Sansa didn’t want to go in there with Jeyne.

“You have plenty of time. And I haven’t tried this place yet. Let’s go.”

Sansa let herself be dragged inside and got in line with Jeyne, and her eyes immediately darted towards the espresso machine and her. It was the post-lunch rush and Dany was busy. But then she glanced up and their eyes met. Dany gave her a bright smile and Sansa smiled in response. Maybe coming in here wasn’t a bad idea after all.

Jeyne grabbed her arm again, though, and yanked her towards the register. It was someone else at the register today, and Sansa was glad that she wouldn’t have to make the decision whether to pretend to know Missandei or not. When she looked towards Dany again, the woman was back to making coffee, and a certain strain was on her face. Sansa glanced at Jeyne and wondered if Dany had misinterpreted the situation. Thankfully Jeyne only ordered coffee, which the guy at the register quickly filled, and then Jeyne was pulling her towards the door and out onto the sidewalk.

“It was great seeing you, I’ll probably call for another lunch in a few weeks or so. Or maybe something on a weekend. So many deadlines are coming up.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later then. Love you,” Sansa said, reaching for her to give a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Love you, too. And don’t forget to tell me about your date!” Jeyne said, pulling away and stepping into the street and flagging down a cab.

After Jeyne left, Sansa stood on the sidewalk for a few moments, trying to gather herself before going back into the coffee shop. She hadn’t planned on seeing Dany today; she liked having a plan, an idea of how something was going to go first. Sansa was lost in thought when she heard a ping. Looking at her phone, she saw a text from Dany.

_< <You coming back in?_

Sansa smiled and turned around, seeing Dany through the window. She put her phone back in her bag and went back inside.

_::_

Dany figured by the time the lunch hour was in full swing that Sansa would not be showing up today. She was a little disappointed but their date was settled, Sansa had texted her address earlier in the morning, so everything was fine. She got in her zone and focused on making drinks, and fulfilling the other managerial duties Missandei usually handled when she was here. It was actually a great Monday and she was looking forward to tomorrow. She had a feeling that would be when Sansa would show up.

She had been so focused on her work that she was completely taken aback to suddenly see Sansa in line. Seeing her again filled Dany with an elation she couldn’t fully explain. It was like light being shined through her body, from the inside, from her heart. Dany tried to scold herself, she hardly knew the girl, but it was like a part of her had already committed itself. When Sansa looked at her, she smiled. And her heart squeezed when Sansa smiled back at her.

Then she saw Sansa get pulled toward the register by another woman and she frowned. Sansa hadn’t mentioned coming with someone else. The other woman seemed very comfortable with Sansa and she started to wonder how close they were. _Stop it, Dany. Sansa is not Doreah_. But as soon as Doreah entered her thoughts, she felt that other thing she’d spent the last several years trying not to feel again – jealousy.

It only increased when she saw the two women leave the shop. But the hug goodbye seemed more good-natured than intimate and Dany felt foolish for thinking Sansa would flaunt another romantic interest in front of her. She was upset with herself for letting her insecurity get the better of her and resolved to not even ask who the woman was when Sansa came back inside. _Only if Sansa brings her up._

When Sansa didn’t come back in right away, Dany took the initiative and sent off a text. The smile she saw on her face as she walked into the shop was reassuring.

_::_

“Hi,” Sansa said as she approached the espresso machine. Dany came around so that they could speak without others overhearing.

“Hi,” answered Dany with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t planned. I had a lunch date down this way with my best friend Jeyne and she wanted a coffee before going back to work.” Sansa said it nonchalantly but she wanted to clarify to Dany who Jeyne was and why she was with her. By the way Dany’s shoulders seemed to relax, she knew she had judged the earlier strain correctly. “She’s actually the one I had lunch with that first day we met.”

“You mean the day you yelled at me?” Dany was teasing but she couldn’t resist with Sansa. The blush on her face whenever she did so was irresistible.

“I mean the day you yelled at _me_.”

“Well, we can talk more about that on Friday,” chuckled Dany. She looked down, feeling shy and asked, “So… why didn’t you introduce us?”

Sansa had expected that question, too. And she was embarrassed about her rule but she didn’t want to screw this up so she answered honestly.

“I have this rule that sort of started at the beginning of grad school. I don’t talk to my friends about the people I’m dating until after the first date. There was this girl that I liked, and my friends went way overboard with their advice that I was a jumbled wreck, second and third-guessing everything this girl said and did up to and during the first date, and so there wasn’t a second date. I really liked her, and I hated that I let my friends mess with my instincts, so I came up with this rule. But I’m sorry if you felt slighted at all. I just...” Sansa took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “I just wanted to keep you to myself a little while longer.”

Dany smiled and felt the tingle in her chest grow at Sansa’s honesty. She called over to one of her employees to take over. Looking back up into Sansa’s eyes, she took one of her hands and walked her through the ‘employees only’ door. There was no plan and she didn’t exactly know what she wanted to say, she just felt like she was going to burst and didn’t want to do anything too mushy in front of her customers. When they got to her office, she closed the door. Sansa was giving her a shy smile but Dany didn’t let go of her hand. In fact, she tightened her grip as she thought of what she wanted to say.

“I’m not very good at this. I don’t even know why I’m saying anything. The smart thing would be to just let it go and pretend it didn’t happen,” Dany said, frowning and letting go of Sansa’s hand. “But we both know what I thought out there, right?”

Sansa nodded and tilted her head to the side, wanting to stop Dany but also seeing that she looked determined. Dany didn’t have to explain anything to her; it was a small misunderstanding which didn’t turn into any weird accusations. Forgetting about it would not have bothered her in the slightest. She reached out and took Dany’s hand, silently encouraging her that she would listen to whatever she had to say.

“So since you shared something with me, I wanted to share with you. I did get jealous, seeing you with her. We haven’t even talked about expectations or anything yet and I hate that I felt that way… anyway, it made me remember some bad stuff that happened to me with an old girlfriend. But I shouldn’t have assumed that you would... gah… I can’t promise I won’t feel insecure again, she really fucked me up. But I’ll do my best.”

Dany looked up, and close together like this, she could see how tall Sansa really was. After exposing herself like that, she should’ve been feeling panicky but instead she felt turned on by the look in Sansa’s eyes, by how she had to look up at her. Dany wanted to press up against her but didn’t know if she should do anything to make it happen. Her breath caught as she saw Sansa leaning down towards her.

Sansa could’ve gone for a hug instead of a kiss but the way Dany had just opened up, the way her eyes looked up at her with need, she felt a pull and didn’t want to resist it. A gorgeous woman was in front of her, holding her hand, and looking at her with such softness and vulnerability, it felt like a moment for action.

Just as their eyes fluttered closed and their lips only just barely touched, they heard a loud banging on the door. They stepped apart, their hands dropping to their sides. Sansa hadn’t even realized she’d put her hands on Dany’s shoulders, or that Dany’s hands had been on her waist.

A harried woman’s voice through the door said, “Dany! Morgan needs you out front. The register is acting up again.”

Sansa ran her hands through her hair and Dany forced an awkward laugh, though inwardly she wanted to kill Ros for interrupting.

“Sorry about that. Missandei is off today and she usually handles that stuff. I should get back,” Dany said softly, opening the office door, then leading Sansa back out into the main area.

Sansa took and squeezed Dany’s hand as a goodbye. “My original plan was to come back tomorrow during my break. Is that still okay?”

“Of course,” Dany said, squeezing Sansa’s hand in return. “I’ve got the drinks in mind that I want you to try.”

“Perfect. Anyway, I’m late, I should go. See you tomorrow, Dany.”

Dany smiled, liking how her name sounded on Sansa’s lips, lips she had been so close to tasting. “Bye, Sansa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looks like my original plan of this being done in 4 chapters has morphed into a full-on courtship story, haha. O Daensa, how I love thee. I started to like how they were interacting with each other in these early meetings and realized I didn’t want to rush through it. I hope for it not to be longer than 10-12 chapters but I’m still outlining and making changes so we’ll see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“You almost kissed?!” Missandei exclaimed on the other end of the phone line, as Dany sat on her couch at home. Dany had called her just before she was ready to go to bed. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what happened earlier in the day.

“Yeah,” Dany replied sheepishly. It had been slightly more than ‘almost’ but she didn’t want to go into a description of the feather-like graze she felt before being interrupted, but the memory of it still took her breath away.

“You haven’t even gone out yet.”

“So what? It was the fourth time we’ve seen each other. It wasn’t planned, it just happened. Or almost happened, no thanks to Ros’s interruption.”

She heard Missandei chuckle. “Oh no, what happened?”

“Stupid register needed me to knock some sense into it. I guess you were right. Time to replace it.”

“So is she supposed to come back tomorrow?” Missandei asked.

“Yep.”

“Do you want me to come in?”

“No, it’s your day off. Go enjoy it with Grey. I can handle it.”

“What if you almost kiss again?”

“If I’m lucky enough for that to happen tomorrow, then I plan on making sure there’s no ‘almost’ about it.”

“That’s my girl,” Missandei said with a laugh and Dany laughed, too. But then she heard Missandei clear her throat and knew the tone of the conversation was going to change. “So, have you opened the manila envelope yet?”

Dany blew out a long breath. She glanced at the object in question lying on her coffee table.

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“I am the sole benefactor of Uncle Aemon’s estate. Ten million in cash and some property. And apparently he still held a minor stake in Targaryen Enterprises. I’m supposed to go to a lawyer’s office downtown to discuss options.”

“Wow. I mean, I know your uncle helped you out when you left way back when but this is some serious money. What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Dany answered with a long sigh. When she was disowned by her family when she ran off with Drogo at seventeen, Aemon was the only one who had secretly contacted her. He had set up a bank account for her, that she refused to access at the time but it came in handy after Drogo died and she had to make her way on her own. “Viserys is probably furious that Aemon ‘didn’t keep it in the family’ but Aegon and Rhaenys were always nice to me. I could sell the shares to them.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I don’t want anything to do with that company or with Viserys. That life is behind me. I’m honestly tempted to not go to the lawyer at all.”

“Dany, that doesn’t sound like the smart businesswoman I know you are. Fine, you don’t want to associate yourself with your family anymore. But go to the lawyer. Sell the shares. You could do a lot of good with that money. The expansion you keep talking about with Dragon Roasters, charity, whatever you want.”

Dany stayed silent, not feeling like discussing this anymore. Going to the lawyer would put her back on her brother’s radar. Maybe that was his plan.

“Can’t we talk some more about how Sansa almost kissed me today?”

Missandei laughed and said, “Fine. Tell me again.”

*::::*

Sansa lay in bed and replayed the near kiss in her mind over and over again. She hoped that she hadn’t scared Dany away with what she’d done. It just felt so right, the tension of that moment in her office begging for relief. Those plump lips. That hair that looked so soft she wanted to tangle her hands in it and pull her head back so she could suck on that pale, tender skin.

She groaned, trying to push away these thoughts. It was only adding to her frustration and the last thing she needed when she saw Dany again tomorrow was to walk into the coffee shop on the edge of arousal.

Her phone rang and for a split second Sansa thought she would be saved from dwelling on the day’s events but when she saw who it was, she cursed Jeyne. She quickly erased her annoyance and answered in a pleasant voice.

“Hey Margaery, you back from Highgarden yet?”

“Sansa! Yeah, I got back yesterday but I’ll be off again tomorrow. So much for relaxing after a visit with the family.”

“Where to this time?”

Margaery worked as a buyer at her family’s high-end home furnishings company, which also had a reputable interior design component. She lived in King’s Landing but was often traveling around the world looking for design ideas as well as product to sell in their stores. She’d been gone for a couple of weeks visiting her family but apparently Sansa wouldn’t have a chance to catch up with her in person until she was done with her latest work trip.

“Grandmother wants me to spend a few weeks in Braavos. Willas did some exploration there a while back and now I’m to finish his job and finalize all the buys.”

Sansa listened to her friend ramble for a few minutes. She loved the girl to death and one of the reasons why was because she could dominate a conversation for hours. That and she could confide anything to Margaery without being judged or belittled. When they first met in college during her freshman year they became fast friends, which turned into a whirlwind fling not long after. But after going hot and heavy for three weeks they realized they worked better as friends. And Sansa would be forever grateful they were able to make that transition without too much trouble. When Jeyne transferred down from the North during junior year, Marge and Jeyne hit it off, too, though not in the exact same way due to Jeyne being completely straight, which only slightly disappointed Margaery. The only thing she wished Margaery would do was let up on her overprotectiveness. She still thought of Sansa as that wide-eyed freshman who hadn’t yet learned how to see through people’s manipulations. Sansa wasn’t that naïve girl anymore but she also didn’t have Margaery’s cynicism which meant she’d experienced a bit more heartbreak than her friend over the years. It was a trade-off she’d long ago accepted, however. Sansa still wanted love and risking her heart was the only way to find it.

But Margaery looking out for her wasn’t really so bad. She was fiercely loyal and would drop everything for her in a heartbeat. Jeyne, too. She was lucky to have friends like that, which made sticking to her first date rule quite difficult at times. Sansa was waiting for Margaery to get to the true reason for the call.

“All right, now that I’ve talked your ear off, it’s your turn. I talked to Jeyne. Tell me about this girl.”

“Marge, I haven’t gone out with her yet, you know the rule.”

“Fucking hells, Sans, are you ever going to get over that? You had just gotten your heart stomped on…”

“Like two months prior…” Sansa tried to interrupt in exasperation.

“And that girl was a rebound and you know it,” Margaery continued, completely ignoring what she’d said. “Jeyne and I did you a favor.”

“And yet the rule stands. I’ve got this one, Marge. You have to trust me.”

Sansa heard Margaery scoff on the other end of the line. “I do trust you. It’s other people that worry me. I love you, I just… c’mon, please?”

Resisting the begging was always the hardest but Sansa held strong.

“Margaery, I love you, too. And I’ll tell you everything after the first date.”

“But I’ll be in Braavos by then!” whined Margaery. “I’ll be too busy.”

“Too busy to read some excited texts from your best friend?”

“Well, no, not that busy. Excited, huh? So she’s cute? At least tell me that. It’ll tide me over until I see you again. Please, please, please.”

Sansa laughed, knowing that begging a second time wasn’t typical Margaery behavior. She decided to share that one piece of information.

“She’s beautiful,” Sansa said softly.

Then she yanked the phone from her ear due to Margaery’s happy screaming.

“Thank you, Sans,” Margaery said, after she’d calmed down. “Okay, a full report when I get back. Definitely text or call while I’m gone if you need to talk. I may decide to come back for a weekend break or something in the middle of the trip but I’m still working that out. If you need me for anything, ANYTHING, I’m on the first flight back.”

“Thanks. You have a good trip.”

“I will. Have fun on your date. Ugh, I still hate that fucking rule. Grrr. Okay, bye Sansa.”

*::::*

Dany was making drinks and nervously waiting for Sansa to show. After talking with Missandei last night, she’d been tempted to text Sansa. So far they had avoided that aspect of modern courtship for the most part. Not that she was opposed to it, she’d just never really saw the point since her most recent ‘relationships’ weren’t really relationships at all. Besides, she wanted to save up her flirting for when she actually saw her.

Now Dany was wondering if today’s encounter would be awkward considering their interrupted not-quite-kiss. It shouldn’t have made her nervous. People kiss all the time and she’d done her share of kissing and bedding strangers she’d met in her shop or in bars and clubs, etc. But Dany was the one who typically took charge. Even in the times when her partners initiated first contact, it was something she had purposefully invited.

Yesterday was different; it had been a kiss borne from something more than lust. An emotional connection that scared her and reminded her why she’d avoided this type of dating for so long. Sansa had recognized it and acted on it while Dany had been confused by her own urge to act, still uncertain why she had opened up like that about her ex.

Dany knew that if they hadn’t had that first fight over the macchiato, she would have flirted a bit, maybe asked for the girl’s number or asked to meet at a bar later that night. It was her usual play with the occasional object of interest who’d come into her shop, not that it happened often. But when it did, she kept it light and was upfront about what she was willing to give. If they wanted more, Dany would let them down gently, yet firmly. Sometimes a girl would get under her skin but she would promptly end it when that happened, much to Missandei’s consternation. It was just easier to stay detached than to risk heartache.

Somehow that first blow-up with Sansa had thrown her game plan out the window. Those first days when she was hoping the redhead would come back, she wouldn’t allow herself to think about what would happen after that. But then she would catch herself fantasizing about smiles and dates, and the disappointment increased as the redhead’s return looked unlikely. And then she did come back, and Dany felt something warm up inside that she didn’t want to let go. In that first sit-down, Dany had teased her and avoided throwing in her usual innuendo even when she had the perfect opening at Sansa’s remark about liking sweet things. She’d gotten flustered when she asked her out, and the next day Sansa had seen her get jealous, a misunderstanding which led to an almost kiss. It was only several days and Dany felt like she was barely keeping her head above water in the dating deep-end with no life preserver in sight. And yet in spite of her fear, the thought of not seeing Sansa again scared her even more.

Dany shook her head at herself, knowing she was overthinking everything yet again. As if the universe knew she was ready for a distraction from her mind, she noticed Sansa practically run into the shop.

*::::*

Work that morning had been a disaster for Sansa. It started off innocuously, no hint of Joffrey anywhere, but then she got a frantic call from her contact at the venue which was supposed to host that charity event. There had been a water main break right in front of the building, which flooded its basement and caused extensive damage. They could no longer host the event.

Promotion had already begun, there were banners hanging on the major roads of the city, and tickets (even at 500 dragons each) had been steadily selling among the city’s philanthropic elite. Sansa spent the next few hours on the phone trying to find another venue for the same date but had no luck. They would have to change the date altogether. While she followed up on an old list of venues she’d made a few months ago, she enlisted her fellow executive interns to phone the caterers and vendors to let them know of the impending change in date and venue. Fortunately it was for charity so no one tried to demand an extra deposit or change their fees but it was still nerve-wracking.

Eyeing the clock, she knew she should skip her lunch break but she’d been looking forward to seeing Dany since yesterday. After making a short-list of available venues for a date a week after the old one, she quickly closed up and rushed out of the office. She’d call them when she got back.

Exiting her building, she headed for the bus stop. She owned a car but she didn’t mind using public transportation to navigate the city. Sansa liked being able to read or daydream. She wasn’t able to daydream too much today, though, as her thoughts were divided between today’s work stress and on how seeing Dany today would go.

*::::* _(mixed POV)_

Sansa was flushed and flustered when she burst into Dragon Roasters. Removing her scarf and her coat, her eyes immediately connected with Dany’s and she felt a wave of excitement. She smiled and almost laughed at herself, hearing her friends’ voices in her mind telling her she shouldn’t let herself get so attached so soon, knowing it was too late for her to follow that advice. Trying to calm her heartrate, she walked over to an empty table to sit and wait.

Dany quickly worked on the two drinks she wanted Sansa to try and called over to Ros to get ready to take over the espresso orders for a while. As she was finishing, she kept glancing over to Sansa. It made her feel better that the redhead looked about as nervous as she was feeling earlier in the morning. Bringing two cups with her, she made her way to Sansa’s table.

“Hi, you made it,” Dany said softly as she sat down.

“Yeah, I wanted to get here earlier, things just got really crazy at work. Like, I-shouldn’t-even-be-here crazy. I’m in charge of organizing this charity event, and the venue can’t host it anymore, and it’s just…” Sansa stopped, suddenly caught up in the softness of Dany’s gaze. There was fondness and a hint of desire. She tried to hold back her blush but it was too late.

Dany smirked and looked down, realizing she’d been caught staring a little too intently.

“So you can’t stay. That’s okay. I made these for you. This one’s a cortado and the other is a cappuccino.”

Sansa eyed the cortado. “So this one has more foamed milk than the macchiato, right?”

“Ten points to you,” chuckled Dany as she watched Sansa take a sip.

The cortado was more pleasant than the macchiato but the foam tickled Sansa’s upper lip, and she licked it to remove the sensation and any lingering foam. When she glanced up at Dany, she was surprised at the heated stare. Sansa slowly put the mug on the table and then picked up the cappuccino.

“The foam tickled,” Sansa said softly to break the silence.

Dany wanted to say something about licking Sansa’s lips but she took a breath and moved her thoughts towards a safer subject.

“So that charity event, that’s the one being thrown by Stag Corp., right? That’s where you work?”

“Yes, but probably not for much longer,” Sansa answered. At Dany’s questioning look, she continued, “I wanted to be more involved with community organizing after getting my master’s but my overprotective father convinced me I needed to think about my financial future. But it’s really not what I want. So, I’m just going to finish with this fundraiser and then I’m out.”

“And you’re the one organizing it?”

“Yeah, I was even able to convince Mr. Baratheon that instead of the event raising money for his foundation, like it has for the last ten years, that it be a direct fundraiser for a local organization.”

“Ahhh, so that’s why I’ve been seeing the King’s Landing Sanctuary Initiative on the promotional banners. That’s really great, actually. They’re heavily involved with some of the shelters I volunteer at. You picked a good one.”

Sansa smiled, pleased to see that Dany was impressed with her. She took a sip of the cappuccino and hummed in appreciation.

“I think I like my coffee with lots of milk. That was good, but still, the foam tickles.”

“Drinks with little foam, got it. So, about Friday. Is seafood okay with you?”

“Yeah, I love seafood. Fancy or no?” Sansa was relieved that Dany brought this up. She liked surprises but having an actual idea of where they were going made the stress of figuring out what to wear go away.

“No. I mean, it’s a nice place but more casual than fancy.”

“Sounds perfect,” Sansa said, looking into Dany’s eyes before looking down sadly. “Well, I need to get back. Lots of phone calls to make.”

“Wait a minute, okay? I want to make you one more drink to go.” Dany stood up and went over to the espresso machine to work on the drink.

Sansa put on her coat and scarf, grabbed her purse, and walked over to wait near her.

As Dany was making the drink, she said, “The forecast says it’s going to be a very warm evening on Friday, something about summer’s last gasp before autumn takes a complete hold. Be prepared to wear a helmet when I come pick you up.”

Sansa smirked, imagining a motorcycle ride on Friday night, arms wrapped around Dany’s waist. The thought of it sent heat down her spine and she had to clench her jaw to focus. She would let her imagination wander later.

Dany finished off pouring the steamed milk into the latte for Sansa. While shorter than she’d wanted, today’s encounter with Sansa had gone very well and she was trying to fight off the happy smile her mouth kept trying to make. She didn’t want to look like a giddy idiot but that’s how she was feeling. Every time she saw this girl, she liked each and every thing she learned. She capped the drink and walked around to bring it to her.

“This is a latte with some flavored syrup, since you’ve said you like sweetened coffee. I’ve been working on this flavor for a while but I was never happy with it. I started on this one yesterday after seeing you, you made me realize what was missing. Try it.”

The heat Sansa had been feeling went into overdrive at the knowledge that Dany had been inspired by her. She took a sip and smiled. “Lavender.”

Dany’s heart raced as she watched Sansa’s mouth taste her creation. She said breathily, “And a hint of vanilla. It made me think of you. Do you like it?”

Sansa made to take another sip but then brought the cup back down as she realized Dany was completely focused on her mouth. Her heart was pounding, thinking about what almost happened between them yesterday. She knew Dany was thinking the same thing. She was not going to be able to wait until Friday.

“Back office?” Sansa whispered, barely able to speak.

Dany exhaled in relief and said, “Yes. Now.” She grabbed Sansa’s hand and pulled her through the door.

Once in the office, Dany locked the door, and took the latte out of Sansa’s hand to place it on her desk. When she turned around, she was surprised by Sansa’s hands which cupped her face and pulled her into a searing kiss. Not to be outdone, she walked Sansa backwards until she was pressed against the door, parting her lips when Sansa’s tongue prompted her for entry. It was a deep kiss but not a battle. Dany felt no urge to assert dominance and felt no such demand from Sansa either. It weakened her knees and sparked an even stronger hunger. It was shy romance and aching sensuality. Dany had never felt so much just from a kiss before.

Sansa didn’t let go of Dany’s face as they kissed. She felt Dany’s hands creep inside her coat to land on her hips and they squeezed tightly but not uncomfortably so. The kiss was passionate and exploratory. It spoke of desire and need, but also hope and promise. It was a first kiss but also a culmination of what had been building between them since that first fight.

Dany pulled away, panting hard, barely able to resist pressing in against her again. “Will you be back tomorrow?” she asked huskily.

“No,” breathed Sansa, leaning forward to nibble one more time on Dany’s lips. “There’s too much work to get done. But we’ll have Friday, right?”

“Yeah. Friday,” Dany answered, stepping backwards, memorizing Sansa’s flushed face as she worked to push the glaze of lust from her own eyes. She took the few steps to her desk and grabbed Sansa’s latte, then handed it to her after Sansa picked up her purse from where she had dropped it on the floor.

Sansa smiled as she unlocked the door and opened it. She reached for Dany’s hand and they walked out together. This time Dany walked her all the way outside and pulled her into a hug.

“I don’t know how I’m going to wait until Friday to do that again,” Dany whispered in her ear.

Sansa laughed softly, pressing her cheek against Dany’s. “Me neither.”

“You should go before I drag you back inside. I’ll see you on Friday,” Dany groaned, pulling out of the hug, feeling frustrated but also excited.

“Okay.” Sansa darted forward for a quick peck on Dany’s lips and then started walking towards the bus stop. She turned around and yelled back, “In case you didn’t know, that was a top five first kiss for me! Maybe even a top three!”

 _Actually the best one ever but that’s too much to share right now_ , Sansa thought with a happy sigh.

Dany laughed, looking around to see who else was seeing Sansa’s adorableness.

“I’m serious, Dany!”

“Go back to work, crazy girl!” Dany yelled back. She saw Sansa raise her cup as if in salute and then she turned the corner out of sight.

Dany let out a long breath. _Wow_ , she thought to herself. _Maybe this dating thing isn’t so bad after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longish chapter but I want the next chapter to be the first date and finally move the plot forward a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the week flew by and before Sansa knew it, it was Friday evening and she was busy putting on the finishing touches of her makeup. Checking the clock, she saw that it was 5:50pm and realized Dany would arrive very soon. Sansa looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She had on tight black pants, black ballet flats, and a cream short-sleeve silk blouse with a floral print. She’d kept her hair loose so she wouldn’t have to worry about the helmet messing it up. It was a warm evening but she figured an extra layer would help while riding Dany’s motorcycle so she reminded herself to grab the burgundy lightweight jacket that was hanging on the rack near the front door.

She was nervous but also excited. Sansa had made sure to clean her apartment and put fresh sheets on her bed. Not that she expected anything to happen. But she wasn’t opposed to it either. _Not one bit_ , she thought. Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, Sansa smirked and wondered if Dany would respond favorably if she was forward in her desires on how she wanted the night to end. Or not end.

It wasn’t often that Sansa wanted to move this quickly but that kiss in Dany’s office had left her wanting so much more. And if Dany felt the same, then she had no qualms about throwing out her five-date minimum rule. Sansa chuckled as she walked out of her bedroom to the living room. Maybe she had too many rules.

The buzzer on the intercom went off. Sansa hurried over to it and pressed the button.

“Yes?”

“It’s Dany.”

“Okay, I’ll buzz you in.” Sansa pressed the button to unlock the outer door and waited for Dany to take the elevator to her floor. She grabbed her jacket and put it on. Her keys, wallet, and phone were on the coffee table and she put them in her jacket pockets. _This is it_ , she thought happily.

There was a quiet knock on her door and Sansa briskly walked over to open it. Sansa practically melted at the smile on Dany’s face.

“You look great,” said Dany softly, not bothering to hide her admiration as her eyes raked over Sansa’s tall form. Dany took a deep breath and smiled. _Date first_ , she reminded herself. _Then we’ll see what happens._

“So do you,” whispered Sansa, leaning forward to press her lips to Dany’s cheek in a soft kiss.

And Dany did look great. She was wearing a dark green casual dress which reached mid-calf, ox-blood penny loafers, and a light yellow racer jacket with the zipper down enough that Sansa could admire the low neckline. Her hair was in a low ponytail, with a couple of loose tendrils framing her face, and she had on a deep red lipstick that Sansa immediately wanted to smear in a kiss. She was carrying a helmet but the cute dress did not scream motorcycle so Sansa was confused.

“You ready to go?” asked Dany, amused that Sansa seemed to have gotten lost in thought at the sight of her.

“Yeah, let me lock up.”

Sansa stepped out into the hall and locked her door.

They kept it to small talk as they made their way back to the elevator and down to her building’s lobby. Dany told her the restaurant they were going to was called Seaworth’s and it was in Flea Bottom. Sansa noticed how they kept stealing looks at each other and she knew that it was only a matter of time before their hands would be reaching for each other, too.

Once out on the sidewalk in front of her building, Sansa looked for a motorcycle but was surprised to see Dany walking towards a dark blue Vespa.

“A scooter,” breathed Sansa, smiling.

“I know, you heard me say helmet and your mind went to a big chopper, right?” teased Dany.

“It’s cute, it suits you,” replied Sansa, walking over to Dany, who was putting on her helmet.

Dany opened up the top box on the back, brought out a red helmet and then handed it to Sansa.

“Have you ridden on the back of motorcycles before?”

“I have. My older brother has one. It’s been a while, though. But I’m told I’m a good passenger.”

Dany smiled. “Good. Because you’re pretty tall and I’ll have to be careful as we get used to each other.”

Dany gave short instructions on how to get on and where to put her feet. Sansa put one arm around Dany’s waist and her other hand gripped the edge of the rack the top box behind her was mounted on. They stayed like that for a bit and Sansa knew Dany was just waiting for her to feel comfortable. Sansa felt her thoughts stray to how Dany felt sitting in front of her between her legs, and she was tempted to press closer against her when Dany spoke.

“I do have one.”

Sansa briefly shook her thoughts away and leaned forward, wondering what she was referring to. “What?”

Dany turned her head and gave a small smirk. “A motorcycle. I have one. But it needs some repairs.”

She laughed and said, “I like this just fine for now,” and she slightly increased the pressure of her hold around Dany.

Dany enjoyed the ride to Flea Bottom. Sansa was indeed a good passenger, leaning in when she needed to, not afraid of the speed or how Dany took the turns. With the colorful evening sky and a pretty woman behind her, she felt like anything was possible. Dany had been nervous earlier back in her own apartment while she was getting ready and her nervousness increased as she made her way along River Row to Sansa’s apartment building. But now that Sansa was with her, she just knew tonight would be magical.

As they neared the restaurant district of Flea Bottom, Sansa was surprised to see how busy it actually was on a Friday night. There were lots of people chatting together outside of the various pubs and bars, no doubt enjoying the warm evening air. A couple of nightclubs already had lines forming. And parking looked horrendous. She was wondering if they would be able to find anything on the street when they took a turn going up the hill for a couple of blocks and then pulled into a parking garage underneath an apartment building. After they parked in what looked to be a reserved spot, Sansa noted what looked to be a motorcycle underneath a cover at the top of the parking spot. She smiled to herself in understanding as they dismounted and removed their helmets.

Taking Sansa’s helmet and putting it and her own helmet in a storage bin that was on the other side of the covered motorcycle, Dany said, “This is my building. It’s just a few blocks away from Seaworth’s and parking can be a hassle here on a Friday night. I figured since the weather was nice, walking a few blocks wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Makes perfect sense,” Sansa said, as they proceeded to walk out of the garage. Once on the sidewalk and walking towards the restaurant district, she asked, “So are we also close to Dragon Roasters? I couldn’t really tell, I’m not that familiar with the area.”

“It’s actually on the other end of the district so more like a twenty minute walk, which isn’t so bad in warm weather but in autumn and winter, I just drive.”

“I imagine a scooter in winter would be hard,” laughed Sansa.

“And that’s where my cheap car comes in,” replied Dany. “It was in the parking spot on the right.”

They laughed as they strolled the rest of the way to the restaurant, talking about the changes happening to the neighborhood, some good and some bad. Dany mentioned how she was becoming more involved in the small business owners association to make sure locals had a say in the development going on around them.

Soon they were walking into Seaworth’s and Dany went straight to the hostess, saying, “Reservation for Khal.”

“Dany Khal!” a voice called out. Turning towards the voice, an older man came up and gripped Dany in a tight hug, the both of them laughing.

Sansa could only grin at the sight. She liked how little by little Dany was bringing her into her life by taking her to a place where she had friends. She also noted the last name. Khal. _That’s Dothraki, isn’t it?_ she wondered.

“It’s been too long, little girl. But I’m happy to see you. And who’s your pretty date?”

“Sansa,” Dany said, reaching for Sansa’s hand and pulling her to her side. “Sansa, this is an old friend of mine and the owner of this fine establishment, Davos Seaworth.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Sansa said firmly, reaching to shake his proffered hand.

“Likewise. Dany never brings dates here…”

Dany cleared her throat and shot him a glare. His eyes only twinkled in reply.

“Okay okay, let me show you to your table.”

Once they reached their table, they removed their jackets and placed them on the backs of their chairs. Davos took the time to pull the chair for each of them and winked again at Dany before walking away.

“So I’m the first date you’ve brought here, huh?” Sansa asked, delighted with that bit of information.

Dany blushed. “Let’s just say I don’t really do all that much dating.” Then she mentally kicked herself for basically telling Sansa she wasn’t the dating type. She wanted Sansa to feel safe, not doubt her motives.

“Ah,” Sansa replied, her own blush growing on her cheeks. _Yes, I can see how meeting her in a bar would have led to something else entirely._ She cleared her throat and said, “I haven’t dated or been with anyone in about 10 months now. We can be out of practice in this together.”

Dany smiled shyly and opened up her menu. Sansa did the same. After they settled on their orders and talked with the waiter about wine pairings, they were left alone again.

“So how do you know Davos?”

“When I first moved to King’s Landing, I worked a lot of odd jobs, trying to make ends meet. My family was terrible… well, anyway, after burning through maybe a dozen jobs that I hated, I finally got one as a cashier at a café Davos used to own where I learned the ins and outs of coffee. And he helped me out with a fair price when I was finally able to buy the place from him. He wanted to focus on this restaurant.”

“How long have you owned Dragon Roasters?”

“About three years now. Davos never roasted and I knew that’s what I wanted to do with the place. I redecorated and renamed it and it’s mine all mine,” she said with a laugh.

They talked and laughed over Dany’s line of work, Sansa expressing her frustration about not tasting all the different flavor profiles the different coffee beans supposedly had. Dany picked her brain on grad school and where Sansa thought she would go after Stag Corp. She told her how she finally nailed down a venue for the fundraiser so things were back on track. The wine was good, the food was even better, and any lulls in conversation were comfortable and warm as they constantly reached towards each other to clasp hands across the small table. Before they knew it they were digging into a shared dessert. It was a toss-up between a slice of lemon cake or crème brûlée and Dany let Sansa make the final decision which was the crème brûlée.

“So what’s a girl from the north country doing all the way down here? Why didn’t you go back after graduation?”

Sansa smirked and replied, “Maybe I found the big brass beds down here to be very comfortable.”

Dany smiled, pleased that Sansa picked up on the Bob Dylan reference. The flutter in her chest made her realize how attached she’d grown to this girl. She was already planning the second and third dates when Sansa spoke again.

“In all seriousness, though, I came here for university and stayed because I felt more independent down here. I love my family, we’re very close, but my parents can be a bit suffocating with their expectations. Robb, my older brother, wanted to be an engineer and he got roped into the family business instead. Direwolves United is where my dad wanted me to be, too, but I managed to resist moving back.”

Dany suddenly couldn’t breathe and her blood roared in her ears. _Wait, what? Oh no. No, no…_

“Starks run together. One of the many things my dad always says. But he’s stuck in the old ways. We don’t have to work at the same place to be a family.”

Dany felt the blood drain from her face and reached for her glass of water, taking a big gulp. _This can’t be happening. Shit._ She looked around, wondering what would happen if she bolted.

“Dany, are you okay? You look sick.” Sansa was very worried. She didn’t like how Dany was looking at her as if she was a stranger.

Flashing a bright smile, hoping it looked sincere, Dany replied in an almost shrill voice, “Yeah, I’m… I’m fine. Sorry, I just got surprised. So you’re a Stark.” _Why didn’t I get her last name when we exchanged phone numbers?! Why didn’t I think Stark as soon as I had her first name and knew she was from the North? Because I’m a fucking idiot. But she doesn’t even look like a Stark!_

The way Dany said it put Sansa on her guard. Did Dany have something against her family?

“Are you familiar with my family?” Sansa asked, trying to sound nonchalant by taking another scoop of the dessert.

Dany widened her eyes at Sansa’s question and forced a small chuckle, trying harder to mask her discomfort and hoping that Sansa couldn’t tell how her heart was pounding.

“A little. I took some night courses while I worked for Davos. Business classes. One of them had this whole unit about major corporations and the Great Houses that owned them.” Not a lie, she _had_ taken these courses. Dany couldn’t speak of how she’d grown up hearing about the Starks, how her brother Rhaegar had abandoned his family to run off with Lyanna Stark, only for him to abandon her after she’d gotten pregnant. She’d died in childbirth and he drank himself into an early grave not long after. Her other brother would tell her often how the Starks couldn’t be trusted and that they detested all Targaryens.

“Oh. Well, yeah. So you can see why I needed to get away. History and expectations. It’s hard being from an old family like that. At least my parents shielded us from the media and publicity growing up. I like my privacy and I’m not on any social media. Being down here rather than up north helps with the anonymity, too.”

“I like my privacy, too,” Dany said softly, acutely understanding the necessity of anonymity for her own reasons. It was why she didn’t put pictures of herself or employees on her café’s website. Staring again at Sansa, Dany relaxed and accepted that this was just an unfortunate coincidence and that her date wasn’t out to get her. But still. Dating a Stark? It had to be a cosmic joke. Dany became sad, knowing she was going to have to stop this.

“Are you sure you’re all right? We can go if you’re not feeling well.”

Dany took a deep breath and said, “Maybe that would be best. We’re nearly done with dessert anyway. I don’t know, maybe I had a bad scallop? I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” reassured Sansa, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. “I want you to be comfortable.”

They stood up and Dany quickly took care of the check, saying a brief goodbye to Davos.

Walking back to the parking garage, Sansa tried to strike up different topics of conversation and Dany answered pleasantly, smiling and laughing where appropriate, but she could still sense a distance between them. Earlier in the date and in their prior meetings, Dany would lean towards her, eager for her attention. Now it seemed she was just waiting for the night to end. Sansa’s disappointment grew even more when she saw Dany stiffen after she reached to hold her hand. Had she done or said something wrong?

Dany kept arguing with herself, going back and forth about why continuing this with Sansa was a bad idea. Sansa would hate her when she found out, wouldn’t she? But did she have to find out? Maybe she could find a way to soften the blow somehow. Or maybe she needed to stop being selfish and just break it off before she was in too deep. They’d only kissed in her office and then briefly again outside her shop. It was early days. No harm, no foul.

“We could go up to your apartment if you need to sit for a while,” suggested Sansa softly, after they’d reached Dany’s scooter.

Dany swallowed the knot in her throat and smiled. “No, I can take you home. We could take a longer route, though, if you like. The city is pretty at night.”

She took out the helmets from the storage bin. Putting them on and getting on the scooter behind Dany, Sansa wrapped both arms around her and squeezed softly.

Dany started up the scooter and they rode back to Sansa’s building mostly in silence. Occasionally Dany would point out a view and Sansa would respond politely.

When they got to her building, Dany parked but Sansa still held tightly to her, suspecting this would be the last time she’d get to touch her like this.

“Is something else wrong?” asked Sansa, her voice heavy.

Dany leaned back against Sansa, relishing her warmth.

“Of course not. You’ve been wonderful, Sansa. Everything about you is wonderful. I really had fun tonight,” Dany sighed. Her longing for the girl intensified. It wasn’t fair to finally find someone that she wanted to connect with in every way only to have it end like this.

Sansa heard sadness and loss in Dany’s voice. And it made her sad, too. But it also started to spark her anger. She knew Dany’s mood change started when she found out her family name. Letting go of Dany, she dismounted and removed her helmet, handing it to Dany who got off the scooter and put it away in the top box.

They walked together to the building’s front door, standing awkwardly, neither of them sure what to say.

Sansa summoned her courage and took hold of Dany’s free hand, looking into her eyes.

“I believe it’s wrong to judge someone based solely on their family or where they come from. I’m my own person, not anything else. You’ve said your family was terrible. I gather they’re no longer in your life and haven’t been for many years. But I wouldn’t care who they were anyway because they don’t matter. You matter. You’re kind and strong, smart and loyal. That’s the person I wanted to get to know. You would have told me more about what you’ve had to overcome in your own way, in your own time. I would have listened and cared for you because you would’ve been very special to me. And I would’ve expected the same from you.”

Dany could only stare, speechless, surprised at the sudden sting in her eyes.

After not getting a response, Sansa let out a long breath. “I had a great time. Thank you. Goodnight, Dany.”

She squeezed Dany’s hand and leaned forward to kiss Dany on the cheek, whispering softly as she lingered, “I forgot to say, that lavender latte the other day was delicious. Thank you for making it for me.”

Sansa pulled away, turned and punched in the door code, and disappeared inside.

Dany stood there, stunned and devastated. Even though she had been thinking about how she was going to get out of a second date, it still hurt that Sansa didn’t even bother telling her to give her a ring or ask if she could see her again. She should’ve been relieved. Instead the hurt swelled. It felt like one of those moments in life when an important choice needed to be made and she had just fucked up and made the wrong one.

_::_

Sansa walked into her apartment holding back her tears. She refused to cry, instead trying to focus her anger on how Dany had behaved. This wasn’t her fault. It was all Dany and whatever her hang-ups were. Taking off her jacket and throwing it on the couch, then kicking off her shoes, she walked to her refrigerator to see if she had any beer left.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

Surprised after looking through the peephole, Sansa braced herself and opened it.

“Looks like I’m going to have to send out an email to the neighbors reminding them not to buzz in strangers.”

Dany stood there, looking flushed and unsure. After a brief moment, she smiled weakly and said, “I’m an ass.”

“Yes, you are,” replied Sansa coldly. She didn’t feel like being kind anymore.

As she faced Sansa’s hard stare, Dany admired her fierceness, the percolating anger that could be unleashed upon her at any moment. _Don’t be afraid, Dany. You want her. Let her know it._

“I’m sorry. Truly. I don’t want to walk away from this. Please give me another chance.”

Sansa was taken aback. She wasn’t used to this. The woman had made herself extremely vulnerable, opening herself to what could be a crushing rejection if Sansa wanted to give her one. Instead she stepped aside and let Dany in.

Dany put her helmet on the floor by the door as Sansa closed it. But she didn’t walk further into the apartment, knowing she hadn’t been welcomed to do that yet. Sansa looked like she wanted to step away from her but she held her ground and stayed within arm’s reach.

She tried to think of something smooth and flirty to say but instead Dany blurted out, “Did you mean it?”

“What?” Sansa folded her arms across her chest.

“What you said about not caring about my family? Who they are?”

“Absolutely. I only care about y—“

Sansa was interrupted by lips being crushed against hers. At first she stiffened, then she grabbed Dany’s hips and pulled her closer, sinking into her, feeling herself fall deeper and deeper into this girl she’d wanted ever since their argument over a stupid macchiato. There was a nagging feeling that what had happened was important, that they needed to talk about it, but with Dany in her arms it didn’t matter right now. She had meant what she said. She would wait for Dany to tell her in her own time.

Dany pulled back, breathing hard, “I’m sorry, was that okay? I should’ve asked before I lunged at you.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s perfect actually. This feels perfect.”

Dany smiled and Sansa leaned forward for another kiss, this time pressing her back against the door, their hands running up and down their sides as Sansa began moving her kisses down her neck. When Sansa reached for Dany’s jacket zipper, Dany gasped, “Erm, I should probably go.”

Sansa bit her lip as she pulled back, tasting Dany’s lipstick and noticing with a smug satisfaction how it was also smeared around Dany’s mouth. She stared into Dany’s eyes and said, “You don’t have to.”

Dany’s eyes flashed darkly but she took a deep breath. “Gods, I would love nothing more, Sansa, believe me. But I think we should have some distance from tonight. You might wake up tomorrow and think it was a terrible date and a screwed-up, unbalanced barista isn’t worth it. You could say to yourself: thank gods that I, Sansa Stark, most beautiful woman in King’s Landing, found out about her before anything more happened.”

Sansa blushed at being called beautiful. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard that particular compliment but it was the first time coming from Dany and it made her heart skip a beat.

“I’m not going to think that, Dany. You were thrown; it made you… think of things. I don’t know what things,” Sansa lightly scolded, swatting Dany’s arm, “But I’m willing to be patient. I want you to stick around.”

“Hooked on me already?” teased Dany, taking the opportunity to lean forward to nibble on Sansa’s neck. She tasted so good and her skin was so soft, Dany couldn’t get enough of it.

“Mmm. Should I be worried?” asked Sansa, doing her best not to moan when Dany bit lightly.

Dany pulled away again and sighed. Sansa started stepping back, giving Dany space to reach for her hands. She wanted to make it up to Sansa; she didn’t want to be that person that made someone insecure or worried about where they stood. Having been on the bad end of that type of relationship, she knew Sansa didn’t deserve that.

“I like you, Sansa. A lot. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. And I’d very much like to see you again.”

Sansa took a long time before letting a large smile grow on her face.

“I’d love that. But my treat next time, yeah?”

When Dany nodded, Sansa said, “Dinner, here, tomorrow at 6?”

“I’ll be here,” answered Dany, her voice firm and confident.

Dany reached a hand up to cup Sansa’s cheek and asked, “Are we okay? I wanted tonight to be perfect…”

Sansa leaned forward and softly kissed her. “We’re fine. You coming up here made all the difference.” She kissed her again, Dany quickly deepening it into something both heated and comforting. Sansa knew it wasn’t going to lead into her bedroom but she was happy that Dany wasn’t rushing to end it either. She soon found their positions switched, with her back pressed up against the door and Dany softly kissed down her neck. She sighed and whispered, “If this keeps up, I’m not letting you leave.”

Dany smiled against her neck and pulled away. “Right,” she said, inhaling deeply. “Right. Tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow,” Sansa said with a nod, reaching for the doorknob to open it.

They hugged each other goodnight and Dany left.

As she made her way home, Dany told herself that she would tell Sansa everything as she got to know her better. Even Sansa had said she’d wait. It was only the first date after all. It was perfectly normal to open up about estranged family after more trust had been built. A couple of weeks wouldn’t be a big deal. The other part of her, the one that she was pushing down and doing her best to ignore, argued that a Stark would want to know from the get-go if they were dating a Targaryen. _I’m not a Targaryen, though. Not anymore. Sansa will understand. I know she will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some conflict and angst because I can’t resist. The tag did say Secrets! lol But don’t worry, this story will have a happy ending and hopefully won’t take too long to get there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sansa slowly woke up to a bright morning, wriggling underneath her warm blankets, looking at the clock on her nightstand before letting a smile stretch across her face. Normally she would be in the shower by now, ready to begin her day filled with her various errands. Even on supposedly lazy days where she didn’t have to be anywhere, Sansa was always sure to have a plan on what knitting projects she would be tackling, what books she would be reading, or what shows on television she would be catching up on. Arya would tease her mercilessly but Sansa didn’t really know how to do spontaneity. Not that it never happened; she did have friends that forced spontaneity upon her but she would be the follower in those instances. And as fun as those times were, she could never really shake the feeling of being unmoored and uncomfortable.

Last night’s date _had_ unmoored her, _had_ made her angry and uncomfortable, but it had also been charming and romantic, the sparks tingling up her skin whenever they touched had filled her heart with images of waking up together on mornings just like this one, touching and kissing without rushing to be anywhere. She then focused on that sudden invitation for Dany to come over for dinner. That had not been planned. She had wanted Dany to invite her out again, to take the lead. But the lingering anger, the desire she felt in their kisses coupled with Dany’s hesitancy to push her, Sansa knew she had to be the one to move them forward. Especially since it seemed like Dany had almost slipped away from her. Sansa had no delusions that a romantic interest would always be completely predictable, and the best ones had always been with women that challenged her and threw her off-balance, but it _would_ be easier if she could read Dany better. She hoped whatever reason Dany had for her behavior, she wouldn’t wait too long to tell her.

Sighing loudly, she threw back the covers and grabbed the phone from her nightstand. She returned some texts to her brothers, ongoing jokes and teases that made her smile. After her shower, she returned a call from her mother. Catelyn Stark was not an intrusive or meddlesome mother, which Sansa appreciated, and they had the type of relationship where Sansa had no problem talking about her love life, but her mom was also incredibly perceptive so she didn’t bring up her date with Dany. She wanted to give Dany the benefit of the doubt and didn’t want to plant any seeds against her with her family. Sansa just caught up with her mom on work and life in general, what was going on in her siblings’ lives, and making a plan for Sansa’s next visit back home. When they finished their call, Sansa felt better, like she had reestablished her routine, and began thinking over how she would be filling her day.

Sansa finished off the last of her toast when her phone pinged. Glancing at it, she saw a message from Arya.

_< <How did it go?_

She replied with a ‘Very well’ and a smile emoji and received a thumbs up emoji in response. And that was the extent of the conversation with Arya about her first date with one of the most beautiful and infuriating women she’d ever met.

 _So infuriating_ , she thought. Then she smiled and reminded herself she’d be seeing her this evening. For dinner. A dinner she would be cooking. _Oh shit!_

Quickly grabbing her purse, she rushed out of her apartment to head to the nearest grocery store.

*::::*

Dany had not slept well. Conflicted feelings of longing and guilt would not leave her be. By the time 9am rolled around, she was unhappily clutching a coffee in one hand and holding her phone in the other, staring at messages from Missandei asking how her date had gone. Her mind whirled. _Great. It was great. Sansa is smart, beautiful, and her lips are like heaven. The way she sighs into my mouth just short-circuits everything in my brain and I want it to happen again and again. And oh yeah, she’s my mortal enemy. Okay, not MY mortal enemy but I’m most likely hers._

And with that thought she finished off her coffee and went to put on some jeans and a grease-stained sweatshirt.

A few hours later, Dany was in her building’s parking garage at the portable workbench she’d set up next to her motorcycle. Her bike didn’t really need repairs, just a tune-up. But it had also been parked under that cover for a few years so the tune-up turned out to be a bit extensive. Fortunately she’d had it in the shop just before that, with all close-to-worn-out parts being replaced but when she got it back, she just didn’t have the heart to take it out anymore. Ever since Drogo died, riding it had become infrequent until it became a chore that she dreaded and then she stopped altogether. Dany couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it, though. And mentioning it to Sansa last night had been more about showing off than about a promise to ride it. But now here she was working on it like she needed it to be functioning as soon as possible.

“I thought I’d find you here,” a voice said, echoing softly in the quiet parking garage.

Dany looked up and saw Missandei approaching. She didn’t say anything and went back to work. She had just finished bleeding the brake fluid. All the lines were still good so it was just a matter of refilling the master cylinder with the new fluid. Missandei watched her silently until that task was done. Dany then picked up the container with the old fluid and put it on the workbench. While she was wiping her hands, Missandei spoke again.

“The date was that bad?”

Dany scoffed. “Of course not. It was…” She trailed off, the curve of her mouth slightly turning up at the memory of how beautiful Sansa was, at how she laughed at her jokes, at how she had taken every opportunity to hold her hand across the table at dinner.

“Are you going to see her again?”

“Tonight actually,” murmured Dany, still looking down and not meeting her friend’s eyes.

“Then what’s the problem? Why didn’t you reply to my texts?”

She knew what her friend would say when she told her. The guilt she’d been feeling was saying the same thing. But the other part of her was still arguing that waiting a couple of weeks was not that big of a deal. And it wasn’t. If Sansa had been anyone else, this wouldn’t be a big deal at all. Feeling angry, she clenched the rag she’d been using to wipe her hands. She had ditched her family years ago and refused to let them ruin this for her.

“There’s no problem. Sansa Stark is an amazing woman and I can’t wait to see her again.” Dany knew the fire in her eyes as she looked at her best friend was a challenge. And because her best friend was strong-willed, Missandei met her gaze without flinching.

Missandei sighed and Dany saw understanding in her friend’s eyes.

“I bet finding that out last night was quite the surprise,” Missandei said gently.

Dany laughed ruefully. “You have no idea.”

“She won’t like that you waited to tell her.”

She looked away. Of course Missandei would be able to figure out that Dany hadn’t told Sansa who her family was.

“I know. I will tell her. Soon.”

The vibration of the phone on the workbench interrupted Missandei’s reply. Dany picked it up and saw it was a text from Sansa.

_< <Allergic to anything? Is there anything you won’t eat?_

“From Sansa?” asked Missandei.

Dany nodded and looked to her friend, her eyes pleading with her not to give her a hard time about this.

“You like her, right?”

“I do, Missandei. There’s something there. Something… she’s just… I don’t know. I don’t know how to describe it. You know how it is, how I’ve been with other women… I want this. I’m ready for this. I just want her to see more of _me_ first, before the rest gets in the way.”

“Okay,” her friend said softly.

“Okay?” asked Dany, surprised.

“Yeah. Okay. But, Daenerys Stormborn, if you let this go longer than a month…” Missandei warned.

“I won’t. I promise.”

“I won’t lie for you, though. If conversation comes up, and there’s a question about you, I will answer truthfully.”

“That’s fair and I wouldn’t want you to. If she asks me anything tonight, I’ve promised myself to do the same.”

“All right then. Well, I should get back to the café. Have fun tonight. And answer my texts next time. I don’t want to have to come over here just to make sure you’re still alive.” Missandei walked over to her and gave her a quick hug then left.

Wiping her hands again, Dany picked up her phone to reply to Sansa’s text.

_> >I’ll eat pretty much anything except raw horse hearts. Don’t ask_

Sansa’s reply was quick. _< <Eww lol I promise it won’t be that_

Dany smiled, trying not to remember how bad that heart had tasted. She then tapped out another message on her phone that made the butterflies in her stomach flutter nervously.

_> >I can’t wait to see you, Sansa_

Sansa’s reply took a little longer but when it came, Dany’s heart squeezed happily. _< <Me too_

Dany’s groan was a mixture of nervous energy and self-scolding over just how much she wanted to see her, this girl who would surely be the death of her. Trying not to think about what these feelings meant, she went back to work on her bike. Just a couple of hours more and then she would clean up and go back up to her apartment.

*::::*

Sansa was a mess by the time she got back to her apartment with two full bags of groceries. She put them down on the counter next to the half-full bags of groceries she’d gotten a couple of hours before. Because of course she realized after the first trip to the store that she’d forgotten a few things that she may or may not need, and it was always better to be prepared, even if she still wasn’t exactly sure what she was making. After putting away the perishables from that first trip, she rushed out for the second trip. And it was only after getting home that she thought to ask Dany if she had any dietary restrictions. After sending off the text, she started putting everything away. A few texts later ( _horse heart, gross_ ) and a last minute check to make sure everything was organized and accessible, Sansa sat down on her couch with a yellow notepad, writing out what she wanted to make for dinner.

But no sooner had she brought pen to paper that her phone began to ring. Looking at the screen, she cringed. Because of course her friends wouldn’t be able to wait a couple of days before interrogating her about her date. Sansa looked at the time. At least they waited until the early afternoon, which was actually considerate. _Suppose Dany had stayed over_. That thought made her blush, and the blush made her think about what would happen tonight. But she was getting ahead of herself. She had promised her friends. So Sansa braced herself and answered the call, putting it on speaker.

“Hi ladies.”

“Sansa!” Jeyne and Margaery yelled in unison.

Sansa giggled and decided to make them work for it. “It’s so good to hear from you both. Margaery, how’s Braavos?”

“Nuh uh. No way, you know what we want to hear…” chimed in Jeyne.

“You mean how my day’s going? Well, I just got back from the market. You know how you should always keep a stocked pantry and refrigerator…”

“Sansa Stark, you stop that this instant!” interrupted Margaery.

“Why Margaery Tyrell, whatever do you mean?” asked Sansa sweetly, trying to stifle her laughter.

“Jeyne, I’m all the way across the Narrow Sea so it’s up to you. Go over there and pull her hair.”

“And I’ll do it, too. Sansa, stop. You promised,” Jeyne scolded. The huff in her voice told Sansa she’d teased them long enough.

“Fine! Fine. So, what was the question?” Sansa couldn’t resist. Teasing them like this was just too much fun.

“Fucking hells, Sansa,” Margaery muttered, but she also started chuckling and it made Sansa happy to hear that at least Margaery knew they were being ridiculous with their demands for details.

“All right,” replied Sansa, laughing out loud finally. “Enough. I’m sorry. So, the date…”

And Sansa proceeded to tell them a more sanitized version of how she met Dany and how her date went. She left out the strange behavior and also Dany’s last name. She didn’t want them doing any online searches. But of course there was still that possibility since she did mention where Dany worked, to which Jeyne proceeded to scold her for not introducing her when she was there. After they seemed satisfied with Sansa’s happiness and the details she was willing to give, Sansa made them promise not to go to Dragon Roasters without her. At least not until after they’d met Dany.

“Fat chance of me going over there, I’m still in Braavos,” replied Margaery.

“Fine, not until I meet her. And when will that be?” asked Jeyne.

“I don’t know. Maybe in a couple of weeks. We’ve only been on one date. It might not even go past tonight.”

“Now now, from what I’ve heard, she’s very interested in you and you sound very interested in her. And you’ve had some knock-out kisses, so it’s definitely going beyond tonight,” said Margaery confidently.

Sansa smiled and said, “It is, isn’t it?”

“You’re so gone for this girl!” yelled Jeyne.

Sansa groaned audibly and laughed without answering.

Instead of more teasing, Margaery said, “Good. You’ve been out of the game for a while. We all know your last real relationship was an autopilot train wreck.”

“Shae was not…”

“She was, Sans, it’s okay to admit it. You didn’t love her and you know it. You never spoke of her with even half the excitement you’ve been speaking about Dany.”

“I know. You’re right,” answered Sansa. And Margaery was right. She’d been with Shae for eight months, not her longest relationship but it was her most serious one considering they’d moved in together, before she realized Shae was more of a placeholder than someone she saw a future with. When Shae got that postdoc in Braavos and asked Sansa to come with her, neither of them was surprised or upset when Sansa said no. They broke up amicably and Sansa threw herself into work. A couple of dates just to get out there again went nowhere and then Sansa stopped trying altogether. Until Dany.

“Of course I’m right,” Margaery said, a little bit of harshness creeping into her tone. Sansa knew her friend never liked Shae, which was why they rarely spoke of her after the breakup.

“Hey, we’re not trying to make anyone feel bad, okay?” Jeyne cut in. “It’s all in the past. Right now, Sansa is very excited about Dany and we’re excited for her. Right, Marge?”

“Right. Okay. So you’re cooking dinner for her tonight?”

“Yes, I am.”

“That’s jumping a few steps in the typical Sansa dating plan, isn’t it?” joked Jeyne.

Sansa chuckled and said breathily, “I know.”

It was stated simply but those two words let her friends know that she was already falling for this girl. This amazing, wonderful girl that she was going to see tonight and hopefully kiss tonight and hopefully do so much more…

“Well then,” sighed Margaery dreamily.

“Right?” chimed in Jeyne, also unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Sansa cleared her throat, bringing her friends’ attention back to her. “So is the third degree over? Anything else you need to know?”

“Hmmm, if you fuck her tonight, I’d like to know how good it was.”

“Margaery!” scolded Sansa.

“Bye Sansa. Love you!” laughed Margaery before disconnecting.

Sansa heard Jeyne laughing and then she joined in. Margaery loved to shock people. When they were done laughing, Jeyne said her goodbyes and then Sansa was left alone with her yellow pad and pen. Smiling, she went back to planning tonight’s dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else getting warm picturing Dany working on her motorcycle?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dany kept herself still while taking the lift up to Sansa’s floor. While she felt slightly anxious, last night’s kiss with Sansa reassured her that their attraction to each other was already established. Now it was just a matter of getting to know each other.

Sansa had texted her with the code for the outer door so there was no need to buzz her on the intercom. The elevator was surprisingly slow for only five floors but it was an older building, the fifth floor being the top level. It was a nice building, though. She could tell it was taken care of, the landscaping on the outside seemed to be well-tended, and the neighbors she’d encountered before getting on the lift were friendly.

She reflected on what she had told Missandei, about being ready for this. They both knew she meant a serious relationship but it was only after Missandei left that she took the time to acknowledge all that would entail. Trust. Compromise. Carving out her life to accommodate another person. Everything that she had tried to do with Doreah only to be betrayed. But Sansa was not Doreah. Whereas Doreah had wanted her for her family, mistakenly believing Dany would eventually take her place of power within a Targaryen dynasty, Sansa wanted her for her alone. There was a real chance for this to be forever. To have love. Love with a woman like Sansa. She _was_ ready for it. She wanted it more than anything. And she hadn’t known that she did, even after all this time and after everything she’d gone through, until she met Sansa Stark.

The weather had cooled a bit compared to yesterday so she was in a comfortable pair of jeans, t-shirt with a knit pullover sweater, and her leather biker jacket. Her hair was loose and just a bit messy but after finishing up the work on her bike, a quick stop to the nearest wine store and flower shop, and then showering before heading over, there wasn’t much time to glam herself up with any makeup. But she wasn’t too worried; she felt like this date called for something more relaxed and casual. Carrying the canvas bag with the flowers and wine over one shoulder and her helmet under her other arm, the elevator finally reached the fifth floor and she swiftly walked down the hallway to Sansa’s door. Glancing down at the bag, she decided to bring out the flowers. Then she knocked on the door.

Sansa had just taken the roast chicken out of the oven to rest on the counter when she heard the knock on her door. She glanced at the clock and smiled. Dany was right on time. Quickly removing her apron, and then pulling off her hairband so that her hair fell loosely, Sansa walked to the door and opened it.

Dany could not help the smirk on her face as she saw how Sansa’s eyes took her in. She was also happy to see that she had correctly judged the casualness of the date. Sansa was barefoot in a pink and white plaid flannel shirt and well-worn jeans, and had on only the smallest hint of eyeliner and lip gloss.

They gave each other soft hellos and after Dany stepped inside, she put her helmet on the floor and handed the flowers to her date, who looked at them before looking up at her again with sparkling eyes.

The bouquet mainly consisted of white roses but there were also lilies and carnations, all white. Each type of flower in the bouquet had multiple meanings but taken together it was a declaration of the purity of her intentions to court her.

“A little heavy-handed with their meaning, don’t you think?” teased Sansa with a smile as she brought up the flowers to inhale their scent.

“Oh I don’t know,” replied Dany, having had no doubt that Sansa would know the language of flowers. “I like to be upfront about my intentions.”

“I hope they aren’t as pure as these flowers imply.”

Dany bit her lip in a coy smile. “My intentions are very pure, I assure you.”

The heat of the flirty reply made the blush rise up on Sansa’s neck and she pulled Dany into a quick hug to hide it. Dany gave a knowing smile when Sansa pulled back and her free hand remained, fingering her jacket. Sansa knew she was making a fool of herself. Unable to hide her interest, unable to keep her hands off Dany, and that damn smile letting her know the other woman knew exactly what Sansa was feeling. But she just couldn’t stop herself. The woman was gorgeous and that jacket was doing everything to her.

Dany stepped in a bit closer, leaning upwards just a little, and said softly, “It’s a bit warm in here. I should probably take it off.”

Sansa’s eyes glazed over a bit but then her brow furrowed slightly as Dany handed her the bag which Sansa saw carried a bottle of wine.

Stepping around Sansa, her shoulder lightly brushing against the redhead’s side, Dany chuckled and took off her jacket and smiled widely at Sansa’s annoyed expression as she handed the jacket to her.

Dany strode towards the kitchen but took the time to look around. It was not a very large apartment, but the kitchen was modern and had a built-in island. It was an open floor plan, with a small dining table beside the kitchen and next to that a living room with large windows that had a nice view of the Blackwater Rush in the near distance, and doors on one wall indicating side-by-side bedrooms.

“It smells wonderful,” Dany said, leaning over the chicken to enjoy the aroma.

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek and tried not to glare at Dany as she hung the jacket on the hook near the door. When she finally turned toward her date, she realized she could play this game, too. She put the bouquet on the island then moved to stand behind Dany and reached around to set the bag down, while her other hand lightly touched Dany’s side. Leaning forwards, she waited just the right amount of time to make Dany think she was making a move, pressing up against the woman suggestively. She smiled to herself when she heard Dany’s gasp but before she could be tempted to turn this into more, she said, “Excuse me.”

And Sansa pulled open the drawer in front of Dany to take out the wine opener.

 _So not fair_ , Dany thought to herself, as Sansa moved to stand beside her and took the wine out of the bag.

“Smooth,” Dany said with a laugh.

“I thought so,” replied Sansa cheekily as she removed the cork. “The glasses are in the cabinet in front of you.”

The tension between them eased at last and Dany happily opened the cabinet and removed two wine glasses. “It’s a red, I hope that’s okay. I wasn’t sure what you would be making so I chose something light-bodied. I think it’ll still go well with this chicken.”

“I’m sure it will.” Sansa took the glasses from Dany and filled them. They clinked their glasses together lightly before taking a small sip. Sansa smiled, enjoying the taste. Then she put her glass down to get a vase for the flowers.

“Thank you for the flowers, by the way. They really are lovely,” said Sansa as she arranged the flowers in the vase and placed them on the kitchen island.

“As are you.”

Sansa liked this flirty Dany. It was like being in the restaurant again, with their easy conversation, only now Dany seemed more confident about where she wanted this to go.

“The chicken should rest a bit more; will you help me with the salad?”

Dinner was a simple affair. Roast chicken, green salad, and rice pilaf. Sansa had made multiple lists on her yellow pad, each menu more complicated and time-consuming than the last, before she realized that Dany would probably be more appreciative of something less complicated. This is why she also decided to dress the way she had. She wanted Dany to be open and comfortable with her, and being herself was the way to do that. They ate and told jokes, Sansa sharing stories of her siblings, Dany sharing stories of her various jobs in King’s Landing. Dessert was a small fruit tart which they devoured quickly and then they cleaned up the kitchen. Soon they were settled on Sansa’s couch, finishing off the last of the wine Dany had brought.

“So…” Dany started.

“Uh oh, are we onto personal questions now?” joked Sansa, taking a small sip of her wine before placing the glass on the coffee table.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you,” replied Dany with a wink. “You said yesterday it’s been ten months since you’ve been with anyone. Was your last relationship that bad?”

“No, not at all actually,” chuckled Sansa, as she thought over how to begin. “Shae was a grad student in the music department, older, working on her doctorate. We met during my orientation. She was involved with mentoring new grad students at the university. We’d mainly see each other at campus events and mixers. It wasn’t until the end of my third year, as I was finishing up my double masters that we started hanging out a bit more. She had been signed off, that means she was graduating too, but wasn’t getting any bites on the job market and needed a place to stay after graduation as she kept looking. I let her move in and things progressed from there. She was nice and supportive and I was going through my own deal with pressures from my family to get a serious job; I was just glad to have someone who understood. She finally got a job offer in Braavos and I didn’t go with her. I dated a little after that but I don’t know, I was stressed with Stag Corp, I guess I needed time on my own for a while.”

“Makes sense. So I’m going to assume the relationship before Shae was the one you were more emotionally attached to.”

Sansa laughed. “That would be a fair assumption. Her name was Alayne and we were together for like a year. We were so alike, Margaery even thought I looked like her.”

“Margaery?”

“My other best friend.”

“Okay, so that’s two best friends. Jeyne and Margaery.”

“Good memory. Anyway, as I was saying, Alayne and I were so alike and had so much in common, we got close quickly and I thought I loved her. A month before I started grad school I found out she had gotten back in touch with an old boyfriend from the Vale. And after confronting her, I found out it was more than that.”

“Ouch.”

“Yup. She ended up marrying the guy, too. Harry, I think it was. It was only afterwards that I could see that she and I were wrong for each other. Sometimes ‘so alike’ is ‘too alike’. How about you? You’ve mentioned a bad situation with an old girlfriend. I’m guessing something similar happened.”

Dany frowned.

“Worse. It was manipulations and cheating throughout. I’d been with women before her but that was only fun, no feelings. I didn’t think I felt that way about girls until I met her. You know, when you just know?” Dany looked toward Sansa and saw her nod encouragingly. “We didn’t start dating for real until a few years after we met but she was someone I thought I had a future with. She never really cared about me, though. I guess you could say she was my first and last real girlfriend.”

“Ah, so you’re one of those,” teased Sansa lightly, hoping to bring Dany out of dwelling too seriously on this old girlfriend.

“What do you mean?”

“Casual hook-ups only, nothing serious.”

Dany smiled in embarrassment. “Yeah, well, it worked just fine for a while. But in the last year or so, I toned it down. It’s actually been about five months now since I’ve been with anyone. Until you.”

“Until me,” smiled Sansa and then shyly looked down, clearing her throat. “And you’ve taken care of yourself with testing…”

“Of course,” Dany replied gently. “All clear. You?”

“Same,” Sansa answered, happy they’d broached the topic responsibly without too much awkwardness.

Their eyes met in a soft gaze, one which could easily turn heated if Dany pushed. She put her glass down on the coffee table and stood up.

“It’s cold outside so put on a good coat that’ll keep the wind out.”

“What do you mean? Where are we going?” Sansa stood up, confused.

“I owe you a better ride around the city. One that makes up for the lousy one from last night.”

_::_

As Sansa hugged Dany from behind, the two of them riding around King’s Landing on her scooter, Sansa was glad that Dany had suggested this ride. It was much easier to enjoy her surroundings knowing the woman in front of her wasn’t going anywhere. They made their way to a vista point overlooking Blackwater Bay where Dany parked and they walked to a stone wall. Dany sat on it and Sansa did the same. It was a clear night and even the light pollution from the city couldn’t hide the brilliance of the stars. Sansa looked around in awe.

“I forget about this sometimes. The city and work, you just get used to keeping your head down. But it really is beautiful.”

Dany only had eyes for Sansa. She’d had fun on the ride out to this overlook, she had liked the feel of Sansa’s arms around her. And she especially liked how bright Sansa’s eyes were as they looked up at the night sky.

“I’m looking at the only beautiful thing in this city,” said Dany quietly.

Sansa looked back at her, hoping Dany couldn’t see her blush. This was the second time she’d gotten this compliment from Dany. “Now that was smooth.”

It was Dany’s turn to blush. She hadn’t said it as a move. Sansa really was that beautiful. She cleared her throat. “I was working on my motorcycle today. It should be ready soon. Then I’ll really take you out for a ride.”

“When did you get into motorcycles? Something your family did?”

“Uh no, not them,” Dany said quickly, biting her lip. It was time to bring up Drogo. “My husband taught me.”

Sansa tried not to let the surprise show too much on her face. By the look on Dany’s face she could tell this wasn’t going to be a happy tale.

“You’ve been married?”

“Yeah, a long time ago. Teenage love and all that,” laughed Dany, trying not to sound too sad. “My family… it was…”

Sansa reached a hand to place on Dany’s thigh and asked in a soft whisper, “Abuse?”

Dany nodded, swallowing hard. “Mother died when I was a baby. My father liked to use physical discipline when we did anything wrong. And even if we didn’t. I thought it would stop when he died which he did when I was thirteen but my older brother became my guardian and he turned out just as bad. He didn’t constrain me as much as our father did so I was able to get out more. If he had any courage to go with his sick thoughts, I’m sure the abuse would’ve turned sexual.”

“Oh Dany,” whispered Sansa, squeezing Dany’s thigh.

“By sixteen I was used to clubbing and even hitting different cities with whoever I was hanging out with at the time. No close friends. Just people like me looking to party and escape for a while. I was in Pentos, we were walking to a club, and we passed this biker bar. So many cool motorcycles just lined up out front. My friends dared me to go inside. I had a fake ID so in I went. And that’s where I met Drogo Khal. I don’t know what he thought when he saw stupid me walk up to the bar to order a beer, but he intervened when these dirty drunks got too handsy. He was so tall and imposing. Older than me, twenty-two. But he made me feel so safe. I ditched my friends and hung out with him for a week. He taught me to ride and I never felt so free. But I had to go back home.”

“Then what?”

“A couple of months later, it was my seventeenth nameday, and he showed up in Volantis with that motorcycle you saw parked underneath that cover. Drogo was a custom builder of motorcycles, based out of Vaes Dothrak. But he’d occasionally go out to the various cities to deliver orders or work on repairs. Anyway, he made that bike for me. And he stuck around for a couple of weeks. My brother hated him and the beatings got worse; he even tried to in front of Drogo but Drogo beat the shit out of him and I ran away with him after that. We got married and I never went back.”

Sansa waited for Dany to continue. She saw her looking out at the water, taking deep breaths as the tears welled in her eyes.

“What happened to Drogo?”

“He died. Accident,” Dany said curtly. She hadn’t even noticed the tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away and looked towards the water.

“I’m sorry, Dany.”

“It’s okay. I know I’m crying but I _have_ gotten over it. It took a while for me to realize the love I felt for him was not the love he felt for me. He deserved better but I was a stupid kid who didn’t really know herself yet. He was safe, he protected me, and if he had lived, I would’ve been satisfied to stay with him. I sold off the inventory and store to one of his friends and used whatever money I got from that to roam the Free Cities for a while, met that psycho from Lys, and eventually made it to King’s Landing. Tried to establish myself here for a few years, psycho found me and claimed true love, I later found out her lies, eventually bought the café, and here we are.”

“Wow.”

Dany hummed in response. That was the most she’d shared with anyone since Doreah. She left out the part where she met her best friend Missandei but she figured her friend could tell that story. She also left out Rhaego. But she wasn’t ready to discuss him yet.

“Dany?”

“Yeah?” Dany replied, turning to Sansa.

Sansa leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against the other woman’s lips. “Thank you for sharing,” she whispered, then pressed in again. She could see now why Dany was so guarded about her past. But now that she knew at least some of the story, she was hopeful that she would be trusted with the rest soon.

Dany pulled Sansa towards her and deepened the kiss. Sharing all these things had left her feeling raw but somehow Sansa knew that just being close, touching and kissing, was more reassuring than any platitudes would ever be.

_::_

The ride back to Sansa’s building went quickly. And as soon as Dany parked, they both threw off their helmets and began kissing again.

“Up to mine?” asked Sansa between kisses.

“Are you sure? There’s no rush. You don’t even know my…” Before Dany could finish, Sansa and pressed in again with a hard kiss.

“You’re Dany Khal and I want you. Now,” Sansa said, nibbling on Dany’s lower lip.

“I like how you blush so much at compliments or when I say something suggestive but are also so sexually demanding,” teased Dany as she trailed kisses down Sansa’s soft neck.

“Would you rather I be more bashful about letting you know what I want?”

“No, as I said, I like it,” said Dany, biting hard enough on her neck to make Sansa whimper.

“Then get used to my contradictions and take me up to bed, dammit,” Sansa muttered.

Dany smiled. “As my lady commands.”

_::_

They stumbled into Sansa’s apartment, dropping their helmets and shedding jackets, laughing whenever their lips parted, and laughing some more when they had trouble pulling each other’s shoes, jeans, and socks off.

Finding their way into Sansa’s bedroom, Sansa went to the lamp at her nightstand and turned it on. Dany slowed it down and began pressing soft kisses along Sansa’s neck as she unbuttoned the redhead’s flannel shirt. Peeling it off, her breath caught at the sight of the plain white bra which contrasted with the light blue underwear she was still wearing. It was so simple and lovely against her skin, and she loved that Sansa hadn’t tried to wow her with something racier. It made Sansa even sexier in her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dany whispered, pulling Sansa in for another kiss, breaking away only when Sansa tugged off her knit sweater and t-shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra and by now she was just in her underwear. For a brief moment, she thought about asking to turn off the light but she figured Sansa would see her scars regardless.

Sansa smiled and gently backed Dany to her bed, laying her down and letting her hands move over the other woman’s body, dragging her kisses down Dany’s chest as she palmed her breasts, and moving down to her stomach. She could feel the other woman get tense so Sansa brought her hands back up to Dany’s breasts as she nibbled around Dany’s navel. When she relaxed again, Sansa moved her hands down to begin pulling off Dany’s underwear. And just along the top of the hairline was a thin horizontal scar. Then she noticed the jagged scar on the side of her lower abdomen. But the thin one – Sansa knew it was a caesarean section scar. Her own mother had one after Rickon.

Dany tensed again when she realized Sansa had noticed her scars. She closed her eyes, steeling herself. Her previous bedmates either awkwardly ignored it or fumbled through questions trying to sound like they cared and she tended to ignore it all, focusing on just getting off with whomever she was with. But when she felt Sansa kiss along her scars, Dany raised herself onto her elbows, her eyes wide with surprise.

“In your own time, I’ll wait,” whispered Sansa, moving her kisses back up Dany’s body. Sansa’s heart ached for this woman, knowing now even more tragedy had befallen her. Every kiss she gave her was a promise to be there for her, to give her patience, comfort, and love.

Releasing the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, Dany pulled Sansa up and looked into her piercing blue eyes. They were warm with acceptance and desire. When Sansa smiled down at her, it was like coming home and Dany kissed her with all the gratitude and love she had in her heart. It had taken her a long time to find Sansa and now that she had, she was never going to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun, some serious, and some background. I decided to get creative with the timeline of Aerys’s demise as well as how Dany started her life with Drogo. It’s a Modern AU so anything goes, right? Also thought it would be a fun homage to make Alayne a separate character.
> 
> Anyway, I hope all you fine readers are doing okay out there. I probably won’t get a chance to work on the next chapter for a few weeks considering changes in my work schedule due to all this health scare stuff. But I’ll do my best not to make you all wait too long.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sansa opened her eyes feeling delightfully exhausted. The alarm clock on her nightstand was in her line of sight so all she had to do was move her eyes to glance at it. Just after three in the morning. She was lying on her side, most of the blankets kicked off except for a sheet that barely went up to her knees, and movement behind her had woken her up. Dany had been spooning her but she pulled away and Sansa wondered if Dany was still asleep. Missing her warmth, she was about to turn around and snuggle into her when she felt the bed jostle and realized Dany was getting out of the bed. A sharp pang went through her chest as she heard Dany rustle around the bed, no doubt searching for her clothes. Sansa tried to keep her breathing steady, telling herself not to freak out. There had been more in Dany’s eyes than just lust during their night together.

_Maybe Dany has to be at work early. Or something else important to do on a Sunday morning. It’s still early in whatever this is. Staying the whole night isn’t a requirement yet._

_But it would have been nice._

Then Sansa felt blankets being thrown over her. And the bed jostled again as Dany climbed in. At this, Sansa turned around. It was a clear night so she could see Dany’s smile and her eyes twinkling at her.

“I was cold and we can’t all be northern girls like you,” said Dany softly. When Dany had woken up feeling the back of a naked Sansa against her, her first impulse was to giggle and press in harder. She had felt so damn happy that she was worried that she would wake Sansa up so she pulled back. She had taken a long moment to admire the outline of Sansa’s body lying next to her. The smoothness of her skin, the memory of her taste lingering on her tongue, the dip of her waist… she wanted to run her fingers down those legs that drove her wild. Then she had torn her eyes away to look up at the ceiling, wanting to kick her feet and scream out loud in her excitement. She remembered thinking how she couldn’t believe how wonderful the night had gone. The dinner, Sansa, the sex, Sansa. Wonderful, amazing Sansa. Then she was distracted by how cold she felt and began rummaging for the blankets.

Sansa leaned forward and kissed Dany gently, then more firmly, moving her body closer to the other woman.

“Mmm, if I had known you were up for another round, I would’ve woken you up sooner,” murmured Dany as Sansa trailed kisses down her neck.

Sansa chuckled and moved over Dany, making sure the blankets still covered them, and then she settled one leg between her legs, the warmth of her body lighting a fire Sansa could feel down to her toes. “I can’t get enough of you.”

“I’m irresistible like that,” Dany teased, her hands reaching up to move Sansa’s hair so that it lay over one shoulder.

“Can I tell you something?” Sansa asked with a shy smile. When Dany quirked an eyebrow in response, she continued. “I’m not normally this assertive, I mean, not this soon. Propositioning you the way I did, it usually takes me time to get comfortable... I don’t know what came over me.” Sansa felt stupid for sharing this. She was revealing too much, telling Dany how much she affected her. What if she scared her off?

Dany was strangely pleased by this confession. In a way, she was being told she was different than Sansa’s previous relationships. “I like all of you, Sansa. However you are. Bold, forceful you. Blushing, bashful you. I like it all.”

Sansa felt Dany’s fingers rub down her back and she answered by kissing along Dany’s collarbone. “I like you, too, Dany. So much,” she whispered, feeling happy at the other woman’s words. Dany didn’t try to make fun of her or use what she said against her; she accepted her as she was.

Her mouth dragged wet kisses down across Dany’s chest, pulling and nibbling on one hard nipple before moving to the other. Dany’s sighs and whimpers were sounding impatient but Sansa loved hearing the hitches in her breath every time her teeth scraped across her breasts. Moving a hand down between Dany’s legs, Sansa could feel how ready she was. She smiled, for a moment debating how she wanted to take her: hovering above, watching Dany come undone as she drove her fingers into her, or using her mouth as she felt fingers dig into her scalp.

Both scenarios made her heart pound with want and she closed her eyes, trying to regain control of her feelings. She could feel herself falling, too soon, too hard. When she opened them again, she could see the same reaching out in Dany’s eyes that she knew was in hers. It was lust and desire but underneath it all was a wish to cement what they had with something deeper, and Sansa’s heart jumped into her throat ready to say something foolish. Instead Sansa crushed a kiss against Dany’s lips while pressing two fingers inside her. The two of them gasped, their open mouths reluctant to leave each other. She pulled her face back a bit, watching Dany’s eyes flutter closed as she began raising her hips to meet Sansa’s thrusts, her brow furrowing in concentration and her lips curling into a slight smile. When Dany’s eyes opened again, their eyes locked and this time Sansa didn’t want to look away. There was passion and trust in those eyes. She had expected reserve, especially given some of Dany’s background, but instead there was openness, willingness to go wherever Sansa wanted to take her. Before too long Dany seemed to lose herself in moans and unintelligible words, her fingers were digging into Sansa’s back, and she could feel the sweat between them as their bodies slid against each other.

“Are you close?” Sansa breathed, not letting up the pace.

“Yes… gods, Sansa… I… I…”

“I know… I’m here, I’m with you… let go… let go, Dany,” Sansa whispered. And just as she said that she watched Dany shatter beneath her and she’d never seen anything more beautiful.

*::::*

Dany woke up and even without looking at a clock, knew it was later than she usually got up in the morning. The room was bright with sunlight. Reaching over with one arm, she realized she was alone in the bed but she could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen and knew Sansa was making breakfast. Dany smiled to herself, feeling content. She wanted to laugh at the way she was just a few weeks ago, afraid of a serious relationship. But now here she was, in the bed of a kind, caring woman and she didn’t want to leave. Sansa had surprised her. She was probably the most tender lover she’d ever had but that didn’t mean it had been all timidity and gentleness. Sansa was fiery even when she was soft. And when she was more than soft… Dany bit her lip at the memory. The flutter in Dany’s chest made her dizzy with all the emotions she was feeling, how safe and understood she felt with Sansa.

She climbed out of bed and found her t-shirt and underwear, putting them on, then took care of morning business in the master bathroom. When she was done she heard music was coming from the kitchen. Something about trust… but Dany lost focus on the song lyrics as something else caught her eye. She walked over to a wall that held a collage of pictures in a large frame. There were old pictures of children and she could tell it was Sansa with her siblings. One with her parents. _Starks_. She ignored the pang of guilt and looked to the pictures of Sansa with girls around her age. One she could tell was Jeyne, who she remembered from that day in her shop. The other girl, the one with wavy brown hair and a flirty smile… that was likely Margaery. She looked familiar somehow and Dany wondered if they’d met before. Not a lover, she would remember that. It was right there but the memory just wouldn’t come to her. Dany shook her head, deciding not to worry about it for now.

Walking to the door, Dany slowly opened it and leaned against the door frame, watching Sansa glide around the kitchen, wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. She could smell eggs, bacon, and coffee. A new song had begun and this one she recognized; she found it adorable how Sansa seemed to smile to herself as she listened to the lyrics of a woman wanting a Sunday kind of love. _How appropriate for this morning_ , thought Dany with a smile.

Sansa was lost in a world of sunshine, breakfast food, and feelings of warmth and tingles any time she thought about her night with Dany. Everything about it had been perfect and she couldn’t wait to spend the day together. At least, she hoped that would be the case. Then she caught Dany staring at her, the sight of her in a t-shirt and underwear making her jaw drop, and she blushed as she hurried to her phone, switching it up to something more modern. She was embarrassed to have been seen listening and mouthing words to such a sentimental old song, especially one that seemed too much on point for their morning after.

“You didn’t have to change the music. I liked it. Etta James, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Sansa replied with surprised smile. “She’s so good.”

“Definitely,” Dany said with a wink. Then she walked over to look at the plates of food. “This looks great, thank you. I’m famished. Someone gave me quite the workout last night.”

Sansa smirked, accepting the compliment without blushing for once. She walked over to the French press and poured coffee into a mug and then took the milk out of the fridge and poured a light splash of it into the coffee. Stirring with a spoon, she then handed it off to Dany.

“How did you know how I take my coffee?” Dany asked. Then she took a sip. “Wait, this is one of mine… my favorite in fact.”

Sansa’s smile widened. “I sort of hurried to your shop during my lunch break on Friday to ask Missandei how you took your coffee and she told me the Mhysa blend was your favorite so I had to buy it.”

Dany grinned and said, “I should comment on your presumption about how the date would go but I’ll let it slide since I was hoping for the same.” She chuckled at Sansa nearly tripping on her way to sit down at the table, and walked over to the couch, seeing that her jacket and jeans had been laid across the back of it. Instead of pulling them on, she just pulled out her phone to see if she had any messages. There was nothing of note so she walked back to the table where Sansa had set the plates. Sitting down, she quickly began eating.

They chatted a bit as they ate, Dany asked for the wifi password, and Sansa gladly shared it, seeing it as a sign that Dany planned to spend more time here.

“Okay, so I’m sipping this stuff and the packaging said smoke and chocolate so where’s the smoke? I can kind of get the chocolate undertones but either my taste buds suck or you’re just pulling one over on us customers,” said Sansa jokingly as she held her mug of coffee in front of her.

“I think your taste buds just suck,” replied Dany seriously but her eyes betrayed her teasing. “Well, your mouth does. Very well, in fact, if the marks on my chest have anything to say about it. And overall your tongue is kind of perfection. But those taste buds, I think I should taste them again to be sure.” Dany leaned forward to kiss Sansa, using her tongue to swipe against Sansa’s tongue, and then she licked along Sansa’s lower lip.

“Hmmm, just as I thought. They suck.”

“Shut up, you,” laughed Sansa, trying to shake off the jolt of arousal she’d felt at Dany’s kiss.

“Seriously, though, the smoke is subtle. When you sip the coffee, smell it, too. With your mouth and nose. And if that doesn’t work, just wait until our next release. Dracarys. It’ll be even smokier.”

Sansa did as she was told, then smiled when she could finally taste it. Dany smiled in reply and Sansa happily turned to her food and finished off her eggs and piece of bacon. She slowly put her fork down as she saw how Dany was looking at her.

“Do you have to work today?” asked Sansa, suddenly breathless under Dany’s intense gaze.

“I do. But not until the afternoon,” replied Dany with a smirk, knowing that Sansa was really asking to go back to the bedroom. She tore her eyes away and glanced at her phone. “Let’s clean up after ourselves. Can I connect to your speaker? I feel like some Nina.”

Dany searched quickly for a song she was sure Sansa would like and hit play. She sat back in her chair, sipping the rest of her coffee as the redhead stood up and took the plates over to the sink. Then she stood up and quietly walked up behind Sansa.

Sansa’s initial thought was just to rinse off the plates and go back to what she was hinting at. But when she felt Dany behind her she decided to stay put and actually begin washing just to see what Dany had planned. The song was bluesy and she started swaying her hips. She smiled when Dany pressed up against her, swaying along with her.

“Are you ready… for this action?” Dany sang softly along to the song, almost under her breath. She liked that Sansa knew what she was up to, which wasn’t hard given the suggestive lyrics. Swaying together like this was playful and hot and she needed more.

Sansa felt Dany grab her hips and Sansa quickly turned around. Sansa pushed up against her, dancing to the song. Their swaying slowly escalated to grinding as their hands roamed across each other’s backs but they held their kisses back. Dany in a thin cotton t-shirt and just her underwear had been distracting enough but now that she could feel her body, Sansa could form no other thought other than removing whatever layers were between them. Dany’s hands roamed up and pulled off her tank top and Sansa gasped as Dany bit down her chest, roughly taking in a nipple. She tangled her hands in Dany’s silvery white hair and pulled her head back, staring into desire-filled eyes, and she smirked.

“If you like it… let me know it,” sang Sansa, letting Dany know she knew this song, too. At Dany’s wide smile, she dove in to nibble down her neck, mouthing the rest of the words to the song. Drawing back at the song’s conclusion, she quickly removed Dany’s shirt, her impatience finally getting to her, and she grabbed Dany’s hand and pulled her into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wrote this in two days after tossing aside my original plan for more plot development. I’ll leave that for the next chapter. Right now, I think all of us in quarantine just need some Daensa adult fun and fluff.
> 
> Songs referenced: “Trust in Me” and “A Sunday Kind of Love” by Etta James and “Do I Move You?” by Nina Simone
> 
> Hope you’re all safe out there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was later that evening that Sansa found herself sitting at a table at Dragon Roasters, sipping on a lavender latte which for now remained an off-menu item making Sansa feel warm and special, and watching Dany behind the espresso machine sending her heated glances that made that warmth smolder even hotter. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other as Dany tried to leave her apartment earlier that day. Sansa had wanted to follow her to work but Dany had said that she would be spending most of the time in the roastery, which was in a building behind the coffee shop. But she would be in the coffee shop at the end of her shift so Sansa promised that if Dany walked to work, then she would pick her up and drive her home. She was supposed to meet Dany at 7pm, right when she got off work, but ended up coming an hour early because she just couldn’t wait any longer.

Sansa had talked a bit with Missandei while she waited and learned how Missandei had met Dany. Dany had only recently arrived in King’s Landing, had a very low paying job, and was staying at a low-rent motel because she didn’t have enough money to sign a lease for an apartment. She wasn’t earning enough and the money ran out so she stayed at a shelter for a short time. Missandei was in a similar situation. They had gotten along, watched after each other while at the shelter, and decided to pool their resources and move in together.

It was at that point that Dany came over and sat with them for a few minutes, filling in some missing pieces. Sansa marveled at their friendship, how they seemed so comfortable together, like sisters. She also enjoyed how Missandei liked to tease her, poking at her friend over how mad she’d been when she’d learned of the money from an estranged uncle which Dany had refused to touch while they were at the shelter, and Dany argued back that it was a good thing she’d only touched it sparingly or else she wouldn’t have been able to get the loan to buy the coffee shop. All three of them had laughed and teased easily and Sansa had felt like Dany’s friend had accepted her into their circle.

She glanced at her watch. Only ten minutes to go. She was about to stand up to go keep Dany company when Sansa heard a ping on her phone. Taking it out of her purse, she saw the text from Margaery which asked ‘and how was it’. There was no wink emoji but Sansa immediately pictured Marge’s smirk and she let out an exasperated laugh. Moving to put the phone away, she hesitated and brought it back out, smirking to herself as she swiped it open to send a reply.

_> >it was amazing_

Sansa stared at it for a few moments and then hit send. She wished she could see Marge’s face but didn’t have to wonder for very long because soon her phone began ringing. Giggling, she answered.

“Who is this and what did you do with Sansa Stark?” asked Margaery, obviously shocked at Sansa’s text.

“And hello to you, too,” laughed Sansa.

“Seriously, you kissed and told. You! You never do that. At least, I can’t remember the last time you did. I don’t even know what to do with this. Jeyne will have a heart attack,” said Margaery.

“Technically I didn’t give details so I don’t think it counts as kissing and telling. I just gave a general idea.”

“Sansa!” laughed Margaery. “Where are you? Is she there with you?”

“Why?” asked Sansa suspiciously.

It was at that moment that Sansa realized Dany was standing right in front of her with a curious smile on her face.

“She is, isn’t she?” Margaery asked.

“Who is that?” asked Dany.

“Wait, is that her? Put her on. Put Dany on!” Margaery yelled so loud that Sansa pulled the phone from her ear. She could still hear Margaery yelling for Sansa to put Dany on the phone.

Dany apparently heard, too, because she grabbed the phone out of Sansa’s hand and put it to her ear.

“This is Dany.”

Sansa went pale, wondering what her best friend was about to do and she tried to grab the phone away from Dany but the girl was too quick. Mortified, she sat back down, watching Dany’s face for clues. She kept a smile on her face, and made sounds of agreement, like she was answering every single question Margaery was asking of her.

_::_

Dany had not been able to concentrate at work today. Not one bit. Every thought was consumed by Sansa. Her smile. Her scent. She wished she had called Missandei to beg off work so that she could’ve spent the day with her redhead. But knowing that Sansa would meet her after work was enough to keep her from running out on work. She had been even more delighted when Sansa had showed up early. At first there were awkward smiles, each of them not quite sure how they were supposed to act at Dany’s shop, but then Missandei had gone to sit with Sansa which helped them relax.

She was cleaning up her work area, preparing it for the part-timer that was going to take over, when she noticed Sansa smiling at her phone. And then she was answering a phone call which made Dany even more curious because of the mischievous look on Sansa’s face. Dany quietly walked over to Sansa just as the redhead frowned and asked ‘why’.

“Who is that?” asked Dany.

She saw Sansa roll her eyes, about to answer, when she heard a woman’s voice coming from the phone, yelling at Sansa to put Dany on the phone. When Sansa didn’t seem like she was going to hand over the phone, Dany grabbed it.

“This is Dany.”

“Dany! Finally. This is Margaery Tyrell,” said a silky voice, and Dany could immediately tell this was not a woman to trifle with. Tyrell. That’s probably how she knew Margaery’s face. House Tyrell was a very well-known company and she had heard that the younger Tyrells moved in fashionable circles. But given that Sansa considered Margaery a best friend meant that there was more to the girl than high society.

“Listen, darling, I’m not going to do my interrogation today. I just want to tease my friend. So just make it seem like I’m asking you loads of personal questions. Does that work?”

Dany hummed and smiled, giving a pointed look at Sansa. She loved how Sansa was biting her lip, the worried expression on her face looking absolutely adorable.

“Does she look nervous?” asked Margaery.

Her smile widened and Dany answered, “Yup.”

“I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

“Maaaaybe…” Dany replied, drawing it out like she was confessing something very sensitive in nature.

“Perfect. And you’ll tell her it was all just a tease when we hang up?”

“Of course,” Dany said, furrowing her brow, making it seem like she wasn’t happy, which made Sansa sit up in alarm.

“Even better. Make her stew a bit first, though, okay?”

“Hmm, she might not like that,” replied Dany, giving Sansa a seductive smile which seemed to confuse the girl.

Margaery hummed, sounding like she was appraising Dany. But instead of poking further, Dany was surprised when Margaery said, “I have to get going. I’m sure we’ll meet soon. Give her a big kiss for me and tell her that it totally counts.”

They said goodbye and Dany closed out the call, handed the phone to Sansa, and sat down at the table with her.

Dany quirked an eyebrow and asked, “So what totally counts?”

“Oh gods, what did she tell you?” asked Sansa, her eyes wide at the possibilities.

Dany grinned and reached across the table, taking Sansa’s hand in hers.

“She said lots of things. I got the feeling she likes to tease you.”

Sansa groaned, squeezed Dany’s hand, and braced herself. “She’s so dead when she gets back from Braavos.”

Dany laughed and decided to put her out of her misery.

“She just said she was going to postpone her interrogation of me,” Dany said, pausing and smiling, “And then we messed with you a bit.”

Sansa huffed but smiled in relief. Of course Margaery would do that. But Dany played along, which meant she would need to get some payback from her later.

“She sounds like a lot of fun,” Dany said lightly.

“She is. I met her in college. Margaery is a force of nature, you’ll like her.”

Dany nodded and smiled. She didn’t want to sound jealous, even if a little bit of it had creeped into her gut. When she had seen the pictures of Sansa with Jeyne and Margaery, the thought had occurred to her that one of them had likely dated Sansa at one point. It didn’t seem like Jeyne was the type but Margaery looked a bit too flirty with the other girls, and given how she had sounded on the phone, her suspicions strengthened. But again, Margaery was Sansa’s best friend so Dany had to get used to whatever their past was if she wanted things to progress with Sansa.

She noticed the slight scowl on Sansa’s face and as if Dany could read what Sansa was thinking, “It doesn’t make sense to punish her when I went along with it.”

Sansa quirked an eyebrow and gave a sly smile. “I never said you were getting off the hook.”

“Does that mean you’ll be putting me on a hook? I must admit, it’s not really my thing but some light play maybe.”

Sansa’s throat went dry. She wasn’t into BDSM either but just thinking about Dany in bed with her in general made her remember all they had done last night and this morning.

Dany smirked at the look on Sansa’s face. She could see the gears turning in her mind. She stood up and said, “Come on, I ordered food for us. Let’s pick it up and head to my place.”

*::::*

Sansa was excited as Dany turned the key in her door and opened it into her apartment. She couldn’t wait to see what it looked like. It would tell her so much about what Dany was like. The dark décor and dragon theme of the coffee shop said some things but this was Dany’s inner sanctum.

They walked in and Dany carried the food to the kitchen. Sansa saw it was more spacious than her place but it had only one bedroom. The layout of the kitchen and living room was similar to hers but the décor was more minimalist. Sansa had expected the dragons to carry over but instead the walls were bare. And what surprised her the most was that there weren’t even any personal pictures on the walls. _Maybe they’re in the bedroom._

Dany liked watching Sansa look around her place. She took out plates from the cabinet and began to divide up the Chinese food.

“Bathroom?” Sansa asked.

“Down the hall, across from the bedroom,” replied Dany, waving her hand towards the hall.

Sansa quickly went to the bathroom and when she came out, took the opportunity to take a glance around Dany’s bedroom. There was a framed photo of Dany and Missandei on the dresser but other than that, no other personal photos. The closet had no doors so she walked over and noticed several pairs of very nice high-heeled shoes as well as some attractive cocktail dresses and evening gowns. It shouldn’t have surprised her, Dany had showed up to their first date in a dress after all, but not in heels.

She walked out of the bedroom and said, “A biker chick who also wears four-inch heels. I feel like I hit the jackpot.”

Dany laughed. “I dress up on occasion. And I love dresses, especially in warm weather.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sansa said softly, thinking of when she’d get a chance to see Dany in heels. She wondered if Dany would agree to be her date for the fundraiser. Formal wear was required and she’d planned to go alone but the thought of Dany on her arm at said event made her bite her lip in excitement. Sansa decided she would ask her on a different day.

There was a dining table but Dany rarely used it so she directed Sansa to take a seat on the couch and brought the food over. Then she went over to the stereo against the wall to put on a record. Her collection was small but she liked to think it was diverse.

“Preference?” Dany asked, looking to Sansa.

“No, you pick. I trust you,” Sansa replied, digging into her food.

Pulling out an old, beat up copy of a record she loved, she put it on and went to sit with Sansa, grabbing her plate.

Sansa looked at Dany thoughtfully when the music began. She hadn’t expected piano. It was sweet and light. It set a romantic mood without seeming cold or stiff. And Sansa’s heart felt full at everything she continued to learn about Dany.

“You’re full of surprises,” Sansa said gently but her voice was filled with warmth and adoration, so much so that she suddenly felt tears well. The emotional response shocked her and she sat up straight, taking another forkful of food and hoping that Dany had missed it.

Dany didn’t know how to respond, recognizing Sansa’s sudden discomfort, and instead decided to chat a bit more about Sansa’s family, which Sansa seemed happy enough to do.

Sansa then took the opportunity to ask about the uncle Missandei mentioned earlier.

“I didn’t realize you stayed close with an uncle.”

“I didn’t. I barely remember him to be honest. He rarely visited, preferring to stay up in the North… I…” Dany looked down then looked back at Sansa. “Do you mind if I not go into details right now?”

Sansa noticed the hard look in Dany’s eyes. She knew if she pressed that Dany would tell her but she also understood that she was being asked for time. Not being given the run around, not being lied to, but being told that Dany wasn’t ready.

Dany looked back at her plate and put it on the coffee table, not feeling hungry anymore, thinking about Aemon and the 15,000 dragons he’d given her back when she was seventeen. He hadn’t called or written himself; he’d just had his lawyer send a letter to her in Vaes Dothrak which informed her of the account. It was almost as if he was guiltily admitting he’d failed her, preferring to stay in the North alone instead of returning to be her guardian when she’d been thirteen, leaving her to Viserys’s devices. So she’d refused to touch it and Drogo supported her. But when the money she’d gotten from selling Drogo’s shop ran out after she’d foolishly burned through it in her rage and grief, and she found herself in King’s Landing, she knew she couldn’t be that stubborn anymore. It came in handy when she couldn’t afford rent and night classes while holding two jobs. It came in handy when Missandei also wanted to take a few classes. And it came in handy in helping her establish credit to secure the business loan she’d needed to buy the coffee shop from Davos. Aemon ended up helping more than he’d realized and now he was dead. Dead before she could thank him. Now there was this inheritance to sort through.

“Could I have some water?” Sansa suddenly asked, breaking Dany out of her dark thoughts.

“Oh gods, I’m sorry. Of course,” Dany said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. “Just water? I have beer, too.”

“Water works for me. I have to drive back tonight anyway.”

Dany came back with a glass of water, handing it to Sansa. When she sat down, she gave her a long look and bit her lip.

“You could stay here?” Dany said softly, reaching a hand over to brush some of Sansa’s hair off her shoulder.

Sansa smiled and took a sip of her water. “Tomorrow’s Monday, I have to get to work early…”

She was interrupted when Dany scooted closer to her on the couch and then surprised her by suddenly moving over her and straddling her. Sansa laughed, nearly dropping her water. She looked up at the woman whose eyes sparkled with desire. Dany took her water and quickly turned to place it on the coffee table, then turned back to Sansa, placing her hands behind Sansa’s neck.

“You and I haven’t kissed since we were at your flat,” Dany said with a pout.

“I suppose that is a problem,” murmured Sansa, leaning forward to nuzzle into Dany’s neck. “But I really can’t stay the night. I have no clothes here and I’m kind of tired.”

“Hmm, that is disappointing… but making out a little before you go…” whispered Dany hopefully.

Sansa chuckled. “Are you sure you could settle for just making out? We’ve moved kind of fast. We sort of skipped over the nights of forbearance and jumped straight to the bedroom.”

“Does that bother you?” Dany asked, pulling back to look into Sansa’s eyes. “If you want to slow down...”

Dany’s heart was pounding. She wanted Sansa to know how serious she was. She wanted Sansa to know she wanted where this relationship was going, even if she couldn’t quite use that word. To share her dreams and desires with her. To build something with her that no one could ever take away. She considered that straddling her wasn’t a good position for this conversation and moved to get off Sansa but the other woman grabbed her hips and held her tightly.

Sansa felt the smile stretch across her face and leaned upward to press a gentle kiss on Dany’s lips. “I don’t,” she whispered.

Dany pressed her forehead against Sansa’s, moving her hands to cup her face, feeling relief shudder through her as she felt soft skin beneath her fingertips. “How did I find you, Sansa?” she wondered aloud, voice barely above a whisper but still full of deep emotion. If Sansa hadn’t come into her shop that day… If Sansa hadn’t come back after that silly argument…

“We found each other,” Sansa stated simply, hands beginning to rub Dany’s back then reaching up to pull the hairband out of Dany’s hair, undoing her ponytail. She liked how the shoulder length hair felt in her fingers. Focusing back on Dany, she could see how lost she was with the heaviness that had intruded between them. Sansa wanted to discuss what they were, to put the girlfriend label on it so she could shout it out to the world. Because this woman made her feel so many things, she was already planning when to take her up to meet her family, the holidays they would take together, the kind of home in King’s Landing they would need to accommodate their cars and motorcycle and her own desire for a garden. But she realized that Dany would probably appreciate it if she did not plan out their lives just yet. There was one thing she needed to know, however, and the uncertainty of it made her heart race. Dany had already made it clear that she hadn’t had a serious relationship in years. What if she didn’t want to start an exclusive relationship right away? They had moved fast and what if Dany preferred they see other people in these beginning weeks of exploration? Other couples did that before making it official after all. But it was not what Sansa wanted. The thought of Dany with anyone else like this made her heart clench in pain.

“Dany…” Sansa whispered hesitantly, her arms wrapping around Dany tightly, her nervousness making her tremble slightly. “I’m not going to date anyone else…”

And Dany breathed deeply as she pressed her nose into Sansa’s neck, feeling like the weight on her had been lifted. She had wanted the same thing, the thought of Sansa out with anyone else too much to bear, but she had been too tongue-tied. Many times she’d had conversations like this where she would be the assertive one to say ‘let’s keep it casual’ or ‘I’m not looking for anything serious’ but when it came to saying ‘be mine and no one else’s’ she choked on the words.

“Neither will I,” Dany breathed out finally, feeling almost as if she was in freefall as she lightly nibbled on Sansa’s neck. She could feel Sansa relax against her, happy with her response. This was it. The leap into commitment. In this moment she felt vulnerable and exposed but being like this with Sansa, feeling long arms around her, she also felt safe and desired.

Sansa sensed that this was about as far as they were going to get right now in defining the boundaries of their relationship so she decided to distract Dany. “Just making out. And I leave in an hour. Deal?”

Dany smirked into Sansa’s neck. She nodded and said, “Clothes stay on. Hands stay over the clothes.” She ground down against Sansa and pressed harder kisses along Sansa’s neck.

“And we stay on the couch. No increasing temptation by moving to the bedroom…” Sansa groaned out as Dany bit sharply on her neck. She sighed and said, “And no marks. I have work tomorrow.”

“Understood.”

Before Dany could say another word, Sansa grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.

*::::*

Sansa was sitting at her desk, daydreaming about last night. She hadn’t left Dany’s apartment until two in the morning, every rule they’d established thrown out as soon as they started kissing in earnest. But she had no regrets, not even over the purple mark on her neck which she’d done her best to cover up with makeup.

They’d texted each other sporadically throughout the morning but Sansa was having a busy day at work and told her she needed to concentrate and that she’d call her later when she got home.

When the day was done and it was time to leave, Mr. Baratheon called her into his office. This wasn’t a normal occurrence so she was nervous.

“Sansa, my dear,” Mr. Baratheon said as she entered his office. “Please have a seat.”

Sansa looked around and saw that Joffrey was sitting on the sofa against the wall. He was smiling at her and it made her ill so she focused her gaze on the elder Baratheon and took a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

“As you know, you’ve been an executive intern here for around what… what was it?”

“Eighteen months,” responded Joffrey before she had a chance to reply.

“That’s right, eighteen months. And you’ve done an incredible job. But what’s been most impressive is how you’ve been handing the last-minute changes to the fundraiser.”

“Thank you, Mr. Baratheon. It’s important to me that the event is a success.”

“And I’m sure it will be. But now to why you’re here. I think this intern business has gone on long enough. You’ve proven yourself, which shouldn’t be a surprise given you’re one of Ned’s girls. You’ve got a job here, if you want it.”

Sansa was stunned. It was only supposed to be a two-year internship and she hadn’t expected to be offered anything until that time period was up. But now she had been put on the spot. She did her best to keep her expression pleasantly neutral. Now wasn’t the right time to turn this down and tell Robert she was quitting. The charity event was still a little over three weeks away and she wasn’t lying when she said it was important to her. It was her baby and she wanted to see it through. But that was it. Sansa hadn’t lined up a new job or had even gone looking for one but she was going to stick to her promise of quitting after the event, no matter what.

“I’m very pleased and flattered, of course, Mr. Baratheon. I didn’t expect to be considered until the internship was closer to ending. My father has been trying to convince me to come home and work for him. But I am very grateful for this opportunity. Is it all right if I take time to decide?”

Joffrey scoffed from his place on the couch. She didn’t turn around to look at him but she heard him say, “What for? You’re not going to get a better job with the pay we’re going to give you.”

“Joff, be quiet,” scolded Robert. He looked at Sansa with a measuring look but she didn’t wilt. Her father taught her better than that. “All right. How much time do you need?”

“After the fundraiser would be best. I’m so busy with the planning, I want to be sure I give this the consideration it deserves.”

“Fine, fine,” Robert replied, waving her away as he stood up. “If you need my help convincing Ned, just let me know.”

“Thank you, I will,” Sansa answered, standing up. She hurried out of the office, half expecting Joffrey to follow her but he didn’t. He was still staying away from her after she stood up to him but it was only a matter of time before he tried again.

Sansa finished closing out all the work she had up on her computer and left work. On the bus, she debated texting Jeyne, the one with whom she normally talked over her job troubles. Margaery didn’t have patience for her indecisiveness and she’d had plenty of it since she began working at Stag Corp. But when she got off the bus, she decided to call Dany.

*::::*

Dany used Monday to approve the packaging for the Dracarys coffee release and crunch the accounting numbers so she spent most of the time in her office at the coffee shop. Missandei also reminded her about making the appointment with that lawyer so she did that, too, for the following Monday. She dreaded going in but it couldn’t be helped. Normally she would’ve let that dread envelop her for the entire day but she had come off of a great weekend with Sansa, plus the occasional text from her today had kept her mind off of it.

She was logging out of her work computer when Missandei walked in and shut the door behind her.

“So, when are you telling her?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to ask me that every day,” Dany bit back.

“Look, I know I said okay for you to wait a little while, I’m just getting a bad feeling…”

Dany sighed loudly, effectively silencing her friend. She stood up and grabbed her jacket from her chair.

“Dany…” Missandei said, gently grabbing her arm to stop her from walking out of the office. The woman stared into her eyes and Dany softened at her friend’s worry.

“I know,” Dany said softly. “I’ll tell her but in my own time.” Using Sansa’s words helped soothe her guilt. She looked at it as having permission from Sansa to wait until she was comfortable. Dany squeezed Missandei’s shoulder and walked out of her office.

Later when she was turning the key in her apartment door, her phone rang. Glancing at the screen, she saw it was Sansa and she smiled.

“Hey babe,” Dany answered as she walked through the door, feeling a bit self-conscious at the term of endearment she’d used. It slipped out before she could even think about it. But she liked it. She liked how easy it was being with Sansa.

She listened as Sansa described her work day and the job offer. They shared opinions and worries and Dany felt like Sansa was weighing everything she had to say as if it mattered. She liked that feeling, she liked that Sansa turned to her in this when she could have easily gone to one of her best friends. It solidified their relationship even more. It was almost unnerving but Sansa carried on in the conversation, soothing her jitters and making her feel like she was saying all the right things. And Dany felt herself falling even more for this girl and wanted her to know all of her. _After I see the lawyer. After that I’ll tell her._

*::::*

The week went by in a sweet, gauzy blur of smiles, texts, phone calls, and visits to the shop to share steamy kisses in the back office. Evenings were spent at one of their apartments. They’d cuddle on the couch as they watched a movie, or they’d spend the whole time mapping each other’s bodies before they fell asleep in sated exhaustion.

For Sansa, it had been a wonderful week and she felt their connection grow stronger every day. She’d tried to get Dany to pick her up at Stag Corp. for lunch a few times but Dany was good at making excuses. Figuring Dany was just uncomfortable with the Red Keep district, she didn’t push it.

Dany felt bad that she wouldn’t pick up Sansa for lunch but she could not be seen by any Baratheons or Lannisters, not until she’d told Sansa the truth. But she had to get through the meeting with the lawyer first.

On Sunday afternoon, Dany was finishing up her shift, as Sansa sat at a table waiting for her. She’d finished the final adjustments on her motorcycle the previous day and they were getting ready to leave for Dany’s apartment to take it out for a ride when a familiar voice called out.

“Sansa Stark! I didn’t know you hung out around this part of town.”

Sansa jerked her head in surprise towards the woman who spoke. She clenched her jaw as the other woman swaggered over to her table and sat down.

Through gritted teeth, she said, “Greyjoy. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I come in here every six months or so to see a friend,” Yara answered with a meaningful wink and leaned forward. “But I haven’t seen you in years. You look better than I remember. I could definitely change my afternoon plans if you’re finally willing to take me up on my offer.”

Dany felt a tightness in her stomach as she watched from behind the espresso machine, jealousy taking hold. She couldn’t hear what was being said after Yara sat at Sansa’s table but she could tell from the redhead’s reaction that they knew each other and she prayed it wasn’t what she thought. _Please tell me we both didn’t sleep with Yara Greyjoy._ And even if Sansa hadn’t, knowing how forward Yara was, she felt the rage begin to boil in her blood at whatever thoughts Yara had going through her mind right now about her Sansa.

But then there was the worry – how was she going to get out of this before Yara inadvertently told Sansa who she was?

There wasn’t too much time to worry, however, because when Yara reached for Sansa’s hand, who snatched it away quickly, Dany came out from behind the espresso machine and walked over.

“I don’t think my girlfriend wants you to touch her, Yara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter but oh well, lol. This is what I wrote and this is what you get. Hope you’re all safe and not going stir-crazy in quarantine like I am. And stir-crazy is an understatement in my case. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with my story! Comments are definitely motivating so thanks in advance!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It took all of Dany’s willpower not to put her hand on Sansa’s shoulder as she moved to stand beside her, the redhead remaining in her seat across from Yara. She’d already done the possessive thing, saying she was her girlfriend before they’d even talked about it. The only good sign that she hadn’t overstepped was that Sansa didn’t flinch or do anything to dispute it. Instead she wore an icy mask that Dany had only glimpsed a couple of times before. That first day they met and the night of the first date when she’d nearly screwed everything up. Here it was again only now it persisted and when she turned to look at her more closely, she began to question her earlier judgement of Sansa not being bothered by what she said. Because she realized now that Sansa was furious. And she wasn’t sure if it was directed at her or Yara or both. Dany would have to deal with the fallout later. Right now, she had to deal with Yara who was looking between the two of them with a glint in her eyes that she didn’t like.

Sansa was at first relieved when she saw Dany walk towards them out of the corner of her eye but when she realized Dany had used the other woman’s name, and the spark of recognition and lust in Yara’s eyes as they darted towards Dany, her heart sank. Jealousy burned through her as the certainty that Dany was the _friend_ Yara had come here to see filled her thoughts. Her imagination ran wild, wondering how long they’d known each other, how often they’d see each other, if Yara had kissed her in the back office. Her memories from when she was eighteen came back to her and her anger raged. She breathed slowly. Sansa hadn’t removed her glare from Yara but she had slightly lost focus and she needed to get it back. As Dany moved to stand beside her, she sharpened her gaze at Yara, waiting to see how the woman would respond to the news of their relationship.

“Dany,” Yara said as she looked up at the woman, her eyes raking over her body with a familiarity that made Sansa want to grab the woman’s hair and slam her face down onto the table. “Don’t the two of you make for an interesting, or should I say familiar, combination?”

“I thought I told you six months ago this wasn’t going to work for me anymore and not to come back,” Dany replied stiffly, ignoring the implication of Yara’s words, the reference to a Targaryen-Stark union. There was no use trying to hide from Sansa what she and Yara had been, though. She knew Sansa was smart and any attempt at evasiveness or vague language would be a mistake.

“And after all the fun we’d had…” Yara said with a grin, looking back towards Sansa. “Almost as much fun as this one and I could have had, eh, Sansa?”

Sansa knew it was meant to rankle her and she kept her gaze steady. They hadn’t slept together, they hadn’t even kissed, not for lack of trying on Yara’s part. She refused to show any visible response to Yara’s words. Explanations to Dany could wait.

“But a girlfriend, Dany? After making fun of the monogamous set over many a late night together… sometimes alone, sometimes not…” Yara trailed off and looked up again at Dany, winking at her, and Dany knew she was trying to get a rise out of her. That would only have annoyed her. But the fact that Yara was also trying to do the same to Sansa made her seethe.

“People change, Yara.”

“People become boring,” was the sharp retort. “But I suppose I need to respect your relationship, is that what you’re telling me?”

Sansa scoffed and before she could stop herself, she muttered, “As if you’ve let that stop you before.”

Yara directed a hard glare at Sansa which the redhead met with pure disdain. Dany glanced between them, wondering again how they knew each other and what had happened to make Sansa hate her so much.

“Watch yourself, little wolf. Do you even know the dragon you’re with? I do. In so many delicious ways.”

Dany resisted the urge to flinch at Yara’s taunt. She purposely rolled her eyes, making it seem like the dragon comment meant nothing. Sansa knew her interest in dragons, she would take it as that and nothing more.

“I know Dany just said she’d told you not to come back and yet here you are, begging for scraps like the stray bitch you are…”

Yara threw back her chair at Sansa’s words but Dany quickly grabbed Yara’s arm and jerked her away.

Laughing dangerously, Yara said, “There’s the Dany I know. Pure fire, wouldn’t you agree, Stark?”

“Fuck off, Greyjoy,” Sansa answered, standing up, but she didn’t follow Dany as she pulled Yara to the exit.

“You heard the lady, Yara,” Dany said pushing the door open and pulling Yara outside.

“You can’t be serious, Dan. What do you even see in her?”

“As if you don’t know,” Dany bit back, gripping Yara’s arm even harder. “I saw the way you looked at her.”

“That’s just sex. That’s not what I mean. When did you become the girlfriend type?”

Dany sighed angrily. “What are you doing? We were never friends. And we certainly never had a threesome together, I don’t know why the fuck you said that to Sansa. But you know what? It doesn’t matter. All you need to know is that this is over between us, it has been since the last time I told you that, and I don’t want to see you again. Or can’t you get that into your thick ironborn skull?”

“Fine!” yelled Yara, yanking her arm out of Dany’s hand. “But you better watch out for that one, Khal. She may be warm and cuddly now but she has a cold, unforgiving nature.”

“Whatever, I’m sure you deserve her wrath.”

“You’ll see what I mean. You’ll fuck up because you’re human like me but not like she’d understand that, Miss Perfect Stick-Up-Her-Ass. Then watch what happens.”

Yara walked away before Dany could reply.

Dany let out a relieved breath. It could’ve gone worse. And hopefully Yara finally got the message about staying away.

When Dany walked back into the coffee shop, Sansa was not at the table. Looking around, she didn’t see the redhead anywhere. Which meant only one thing. She cleared her head then walked to the ‘employees only’ door and headed to her office. She opened the door without knocking and saw Sansa staring at her, her piercing blue eyes boring into her with a cold fierceness. The woman was gorgeous. If Dany hadn’t known they needed to talk, she would’ve marched right over there to claim those stormy lips with hers.

Sansa had watched Dany pull Yara out of the shop but had no interest in seeing whatever exchange they would have once out on the sidewalk. She trusted Dany to get rid of her and needed to calm down. She grabbed her coat and headed to Dany’s office. Once in her office, Sansa couldn’t stop the jealousy that fueled her thoughts. She hated that Dany had been with Yara. Absolutely hated it. Having lived in King’s Landing for this long, and knowing that Dany had been here for a while, too, it was only logical to expect a possible overlap in women from their past. However, given her penchant for dating girls who were also looking for relationships, and Dany’s history doing the opposite, the possibility had seemed miniscule. It had never even occurred to her that the overlap would occur with the one woman she loathed, a woman she hadn’t been involved with at all, not in a physical way at least. She shouldn’t be mad. They didn’t even know each other six months ago. Dany hadn’t done anything wrong. Rational thoughts like that didn’t stop her jealousy, though. And she finally allowed herself to think about what Dany had said earlier, about being her girlfriend. Those words should have elated her but the reason they were said dampened her happiness. Would Dany have said it if Yara hadn’t hit on her? The door opened and she looked up, unable to stop her hard gaze.

Dany closed and locked the door. Then she waited. She wanted to say sorry but that didn’t seem right, especially since she knew she hadn’t done anything wrong. Dany did feel sorry for the circumstance, though. She was sorry that Sansa had to go through that, especially with someone she obviously hated.

Sansa sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

“She’s gone?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Sansa went to the couch and sat down, suddenly feeling tired.

Dany gave her a moment before asking the thing that her earlier jealousy had demanded to know.

“How do you know her?” Dany asked calmly, sitting down next to her.

Sansa looked down at the floor, clenching her jaw. “Her younger brother is Robb’s best friend. And she would occasionally come over, too, for family get-togethers and parties. I was in high school and I kind of looked up to her. She was this gregarious, strong, out woman and I was able to talk with her about stuff. I wanted to be confident with my sexuality the way she was and having her around sort of modeled that for me. Nothing ever happened between us, she was flirty but that’s just her; it was never like that for me. When I graduated high school, my family threw this big party. And Yara made a pass at me. I was shocked and flattered but turned her down. I had a girlfriend and like I said, I never thought of Yara in that way. The ten-year age gap doesn’t seem like much now but back then it put her on par with mentor instead of peer. Anyway, the party went on late into the night. I lost track of my girlfriend and went looking for her.”

She paused at the memory, the sickness she felt back then coming over her again.

“What happened?” Dany asked, afraid of the answer.

“She and Yara were out in the back sitting next to each other on a patio bench in front of a fire pit, talking. I could tell Alys looked sad at whatever Yara was saying, I started forward, and then was stunned when Yara grabbed her into a hard kiss. Alys pulled back immediately and that’s when she saw me. She ran inside and I confronted Yara.”

Sansa had screamed at the older woman, so full of anger and betrayal. She thought Yara was her friend. Not only did Yara not respect her relationship by hitting on her earlier in the evening, which Sansa had been willing to let slide, she’d gone and hit on Sansa’s girlfriend, too. Robb came out to the patio and kept the two of them from coming to blows. Theon defended his sister and Robb threw them both out. Over the next couple of weeks, Yara had tried to apologize to Sansa but she always did it in a way that didn’t take responsibility for what she did, saying that it had been Alys coming on to her when Sansa had seen Alys’s surprise and lack of interest with her own eyes. Sansa refused to forgive Yara.

Alys had cried to her afterwards, saying Yara had said things like long distance relationships never work, that Alys will be lonely when Sansa was gone, that Sansa was having doubts, and that Yara could be a good friend to her. It was a straight up manipulation and what was worse, Yara had used things Sansa had told her in confidence, sharing her fears about leaving home and that she and Alys were having problems.

It made that summer hard for Sansa. Alys was staying in the North to go to a local college and a couple of weeks before graduation had suggested that maybe they should break up before Sansa left for school; Sansa had been leaning that way, too, but she’d been afraid to be alone. A new city, far from home, was terrifying. And after what Yara had said to Alys, she just didn’t want Yara to be right about her relationship. Maybe Alys knew it was really Sansa’s fear that prompted her decision. Either way, she’d been able to convince her to try.

“Where did you go?” Dany asked, breaking Sansa out of her memories.

“Sorry. Just thinking about the aftermath. Yara never took responsibility for what she did and I never forgave her. Obviously.”

“Yeah, you looked like you wanted to strangle her,” Dany said.

Sansa turned to Dany, her stare hard and questioning. “It’s over with her, right?”

“Yes. We met two and a half years ago, neither of us was looking for anything serious, I’d see her every five or six months and the no strings thing worked. Six months ago, we decided to change it up and went out to a bar where we decided to pick up these girls.” When Sansa’s eyes widened, Dany held up her hands. “Let me just say, Yara’s a liar. We didn’t share anyone, okay? That night was the first time we went out like that and my intention was to leave with one girl, she with the other. But the way Yara talked about them when they went to the bathroom, or when we went to get more drinks, it was appalling. I may have only wanted a hook-up but I was always respectful and upfront about my intentions; I never tried to manipulate my way into anyone’s bed. I couldn’t get over her callousness. That’s not who I wanted to be and it seemed like that’s what she was trying to do, get me to be like her. I told her that our arrangement was done and I left the bar early, alone.”

“You’re a good person, Dany. Even if you have slept with Yara fucking Greyjoy.” Sansa scrunched up her nose. “At least tell me you didn’t fuck her in this office.”

Dany laughed softly, wanting to alleviate Sansa’s jealousy. “I’ve never brought a girl back here until you, Sansa Stark.”

Sansa stared, surprised and relieved. Then she leaned towards Dany, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

“Is that true?” Sansa asked, dragging her lips down Dany’s neck, her hands pulling on her waist to bring her closer.

“Yes,” Dany hissed, just as Sansa bit harshly at her pulse point. How did this girl know just what to do to get her panting so easily?

Making her way to Dany’s mouth, Sansa parted her lips and just as she was about to seal them against Dany’s, she pulled back.

“That’s good to know,” Sansa replied with a wink, standing up.

Flushed, Dany huffed in frustration, not happy with Sansa’s trick.

“You shouldn’t tease like that. I might get you back later and then it becomes a war. And I hate losing.”

“Serves you right for calling me your girlfriend before talking to me about it,” Sansa laughed, unlocking the door and marching out. “Come on, let’s go ride your motorcycle.”

Dany stiffened, remembering how jealousy had prompted her to use the girlfriend label. She followed her out of the shop and they walked to Sansa’s car. Dany was biting her lip, feeling her stomach do flips in turmoil. Just as they reached the car, Dany couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Sansa’s hand and pulled her to a stop.

“Does this mean you’re not my girlfriend?”

Sansa opened her mouth and tried to hold back her smirk. “Do you want me to be?”

“Yeah,” Dany hurriedly answered, taking Sansa’s other hand. “Yes. I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“Okay then,” Sansa replied, and she let Dany pull her into a kiss.

*::::*

At Dany’s building, they went up to her flat to drop off the overnight bag Sansa had brought. She’d been spending enough time there, it made sense to tell Sansa to bring some of her things over. After they walked inside, Dany told her she’d emptied a drawer in her dresser and made room in her closet for whatever Sansa needed to put away. Sansa smiled warmly and took her bag to Dany’s room, while Dany readied her gift.

After Sansa came out to the living room, she was surprised when Dany told her not to put on her coat yet. She pointed to a big cardboard box on the coffee table.

“For me?” Sansa asked.

Dany nodded, beaming. She just hoped Sansa liked it.

She walked over to the box. There were no labels and it wasn’t taped shut. Sansa opened it and gasped at what she saw inside. The first thing she pulled out was a sleek red leather jacket. Not bright red, a deep rust-shaded red. It wasn’t like Dany’s biker jacket; it was more form fitting, a cafe racer style. She put it on, zipping up and fastening the strap at the collar. It fit perfectly, not too tight, still room to add warm layers underneath.

“Do you like it?” Dany asked, not hiding her appreciation at how Sansa looked.

“I love it, Dany. Thank you,” Sansa said, leaning into Dany and giving her a tight hug.

“It’s stylish, like you, but also a real biker jacket. There are pockets for armor and everything.”

“Like I’m going to go racing,” Sansa joked, pulling back to look in the box.

Dany laughed. “You never know. Plus, if we ever go on long rides, I’d like to know my girlfriend is protected as much as possible.”

“So that explains this,” Sansa replied, pulling out a brand-new black helmet. But what made her gasp was the small grey direwolf sigil on the back. “When did you get this done?”

“It didn’t take long. I know a guy that does custom paint on helmets and stuff. He owed me a favor and got it done in a couple of days. You like it?”

“Dany… this is amazing. It’s really too much, though. I know how much these things cost.” Her eyes gleamed at her girlfriend. It had only been a week and there was just no way she could imagine not being with this woman. But an expensive gift like this, she didn’t want Dany to spend money like that on her.

“You’re worth it. And I want my girlfriend comfortable.”

“But I wasn’t your girlfriend yesterday or a few days ago,” countered Sansa, raising an eyebrow.

Dany smirked and said, “Yes, you were. The moment we agreed to be exclusive and I’m sorry I was too flustered to say it then. I’m also sorry that saying it for the first time earlier this afternoon is clouded by the presence of you know who. But saying you were my girlfriend was always going to be the outcome of this gift today. I had it all planned out.”

“You did, huh?” Sansa asked in a pleased whisper.

“Yeah.”

Sansa got lost in her eyes, forgetting about their planned ride, feeling like her heart would burst. Reminding herself that it was too soon to declare what she began to suspect her true feelings were, Sansa cleared her throat and moved to a safer subject.

“I have a busy Monday tomorrow but I can stop by the shop for a coffee and pastry during lunch?”

Dany frowned, reminded of her meeting with the lawyer. “I can’t. I’m only going in during the morning. I have this appointment with a lawyer. Financial stuff I need to take care of.”

“Oh. Well, that’s okay. How about coming over after I get home for work?”

“Sure, I’ll text to make sure you’re at home before I head over. So… you ready for that ride?”

“Lead the way.”

In the lift down, Dany could see Sansa’s excitement. She was practically giddy and Dany felt a wave of affection for the girl. Her girlfriend. Without saying a word, Dany pressed herself up against her and kissed her long and hard. When she pulled back as the elevator doors opened onto the parking garage level, Dany smirked at the dazed look on Sansa’s face. It was tempting to just hit the button for her floor and go back up to her flat. But she also really wanted to take Sansa out for a ride. Dany took her hand and they walked to her motorcycle.

Sansa admired the all black coloring, the blood-red flames on the tank fierce and mesmerizing. “I can see why you didn’t want to get rid of it. I mean, aside from the connection to your past, it really does seem to match you.”

“Thanks. No one’s really understood my feeling for this bike. Even when I didn’t want to ride it, I just had to keep it. I couldn’t bring it over right away when I first moved here. But as soon as I could afford to do so, I went and got it.”

“I’m sure it was a real magnet for the girls, too,” joked Sansa.

“Maybe. I don’t know, I’ve never taken anyone for a ride on it before,” Dany replied shyly. “It’s one of the reasons why I bought the scooter. That and it’s easier to wear cute dresses and skirts on a scooter.”

“Wait a sec, you mean you haven’t even had Missandei on here?”

Dany shook her head.

“Not even your ex?” Sansa asked skeptically.

Dany laughed. “Doreah hated motorcycles, so no.”

Sansa stayed silent for a long moment, realizing that this was a big step for Dany. “Are you sure you want me to ride it with you? I’d understand. I don’t want to intrude on your memories.”

Reaching for Sansa’s hand, Dany said, “I want you to. You’re important to me. All right?”

Sansa nodded, touched, appreciating that Dany was making steps to show how serious she took their relationship. “All right. Let’s go.”

_::_

Sansa thought she was prepared for a daredevil Dany. She’d ridden with Robb a few times so she had a general idea of what it was like. But she still ended up holding on to Dany’s waist for dear life. It was only when they were out of the city and in the Kingswood that she began to feel comfortable, appreciating Dany’s skill and her warmth. She also loved the feel of her new jacket and how it did better at keeping the wind off her upper body than her coat did. Sansa wished she’d worn gloves, though, and made a mental note to look into appropriate ones when she got back. Dany was confident on the bike and Sansa loved that feeling of letting go, of letting Dany be in control. The engine roared, the wind whipped by, and Sansa leaned forward whispering her heart, knowing Dany couldn’t hear. But soon, soon she would say the words for real.

Dany loved how it felt on her bike with Sansa. Everything about their ride brought her heart closer to the other girl, how Sansa held on tightly when she got scared, how she pressed into her just because. All of it made her forget about Yara’s intrusion and about her stress over her appointment with the lawyer. They had an early dinner at a secluded restaurant deep in the wood, and watched the sunset, the stars coming to life even brighter out in the wood than in the city.

And when they returned to Dany’s apartment, Sansa roughly pulled her into the bedroom, kissing her with a harshness she hadn’t felt from Sansa before. When she looked into Sansa’s eyes, she saw the possessive gleam in them and she knew Sansa still felt a little threatened by the encounter with Yara. It took Dany’s breath away, seeing Sansa like that, and it only heightened her arousal. They were still discovering each other, exploring what the other was capable of, and she liked this side of her girlfriend. She liked all of her, really. But a possessive Sansa promised to be pleasurable indeed.

*::::*

Dany walked into the offices of Barristan Selmy the next afternoon. It was located in a building near the Red Keep and being in this part of town always made her nervous. In the waiting area, she noted the Targaryen décor but knew Selmy had not been one of her family’s attorneys for many years. She’d done some research and learned that Selmy and her father had a falling out back in the day. For some reason, he had remained Aemon’s lawyer. He was the one who sent her the letter when she was seventeen informing her of Aemon’s gift. And two months ago, she’d received the envelope of paperwork relating to Aemon’s death and last will. But Dany had never met the man.

She thought of Sansa. If this meeting went quickly, maybe she could head over to Stag Corp. and pick her up early from work. It would surprise her girlfriend, hopefully in a good way. Dany would finally explain everything, sharing her fears and hopes. She was scared of Sansa’s reaction but the secret was beginning to sicken her. Dany wanted Sansa to know.

The receptionist spoke to her. “Mr. Selmy will see you now.”

Before Dany even stood up from her chair, an older man in a well-tailored suit walked out to greet her.

“Miss Targaryen, it’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s Ms. Khal actually,” Dany bristled. “It hasn’t been Targaryen since I was a teenager, as you well know.” Even the recent paperwork she’d been sent had her current legal name and it bothered her that Selmy apparently wanted to see her reaction to her old name.

Selmy cleared his throat. “Of course. My apologies, Ms. Khal. I meant no offense. Please follow me.”

Dany walked into his office and avoided looking around. She was only there to take care of business, not to get drawn into her family’s history, something which this lawyer seemed determined to stay involved in.

“Now, Ms. Khal. We have a few things to discuss. I’ve prepared the documents authorizing the transfer of funds to the account previously established. I also have the deeds to the properties in the North and on Dragonstone right here. So, all I need for the bank and ownership transfers is your signature but let’s save the signing for the end. We should also discuss the shares Aemon left you. Will you be taking ownership as one of the leading minority shareholders?”

“No, I won’t. I would like to arrange a sale to my niece and nephew. I assume they’re still involved?”

Selmy looked at her thoughtfully. Dany resisted the urge to lift her chin in defiance. He wouldn’t understand her desire to stay away from her family so she didn’t even try to explain.

“Yes, I can contact them to negotiate a sale. Do you have a preference on price?”

“Market value. I’m not interested in a power play or trying to swindle them. I just want to get rid of the shares at a fair price.”

“Understood. And speaking of your niece and nephew…” Selmy broke off, pursing his lips. “I’m afraid I have some bad news, news that’s currently being kept out of the media. Not that the Lannisters and their media conglomerate allow much Targaryen news over here in Westeros but that’s neither here nor there.”

Dany’s stomach sank at whatever Selmy was about to say. Something being kept out of the news? It had to be bad. She thought of Sansa, needing her here with her.

“Your brother… well there’s no easy way to say this. He’s currently in a coma, brain dead, in a hospital in Volantis and Rhaenys has asked that you sign an affidavit affirming your brother’s wish to turn off life support. Viserys’s will leaves everything to Aegon and Rhaenys and Rhaenys has been given power of attorney. They’ve also been making moves to solidify control of Targaryen Enterprises. It isn’t necessary to have your signature but she just wants to make sure no one will try to dispute the decision. Especially since she wants it done within the next few days. I have the affidavit right here and she needs it as soon as possible before the media gets wind of what happened with your brother. You understand, of course, that this news will reignite people’s curiosity about your family and you in particular as the only surviving child of Aerys Targaryen. Where you are and why you left...”

“What happened to Viserys?” interrupted Dany, her voice hollow and distant, feeling adrift. Dark memories of her past swirled in her mind as she listened to what Selmy knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this quarantine just keeps going and going. I hope you’re all safe out there. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there with this story. We’re getting closer to the end, I’m thinking 5 more chapters, give or take?
> 
> For those wanting an image of Dany’s bike, I have something like the newer Triumph Bonneville (T120) in mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sansa was disappointed when she got the text from Dany that said she couldn’t come over tonight after all. There wasn’t an explanation but Sansa decided to give it until the next day before trying to find out what happened.

She caught up on texts with Jeyne and Margaery, reorganized space in her bedroom for some of Dany’s things which had found their way into her apartment over the last week. Then Sansa texted her mom, asking if they could do a video chat. It had been a while since she’d seen the family and she felt like a little controlled chaos.

“Sansa, honey, how’s everything going? Wait… hold on…” Catelyn stepped away from the computer’s webcam to yell at someone, probably Rickon, who was always getting into trouble. The kid had just started middle school and Sansa (and the rest of the family) did not look forward to his high school years.

The computer was in the vast Stark kitchen and Sansa could see different people walking by. She chatted briefly with her dad. Robb stuck his head in for a quick hi and to say Jon wasn’t there, he was back on the job as a ranger up at the Wall. Bran asked for some book suggestions then grabbed a plate and piled on the food before taking it to the table in the distance. Sansa even saw Arya pop round which was unusual for a Monday. She sat with Bran to chat with him.

Catelyn came back into view but turned to look behind her to say, “Bran, don’t eat all of that. Dinner will be in an hour.”

Sansa laughed. She loved her family.

“Okay, sorry about that.”

“No, it’s no problem, Mom. I’m just glad to see all of you doing normal stuff.”

“Well, you’ve been quite busy apparently. You usually call more often.”

“I know,” replied Sansa sheepishly. She caught the knowing glint in Catelyn’s eye.

“Come on, who is she?”

“Mom…”

“You met someone. I can tell.”

From behind their mom, Arya called out, “Oh, are you talking about Sansa’s new girlfriend?”

“Arya!” yelled Sansa.

“Girlfriend? You didn’t even tell me you were dating.”

“They went out for the first time like last week and Sansa’s in love,” teased Arya. Sansa wanted to strangle her.

Catelyn turned back to the camera, a confused look on her face. “And she’s already your girlfriend?”

“Lesbians, Mom,” Arya said, as if that explained everything, walking up so that she stood next to their mom. “And where is Dany? I thought you two were joined at the hip.”

“She couldn’t come over tonight which is why I have time to talk with _Mom_ ,” snapped Sansa, still annoyed that Arya had broken the news of her relationship to their mother.

“Arya, ‘lesbians’ is not an explanation,” chimed in Catelyn, still trying to catch up. “If it were, then why doesn’t it explain why you and Jory aren’t calling yourselves girlfriends even after a year of being together?”

“Ahhh, and how is my not-quite-sister-in-law-but-might-as-well-be?” asked Sansa, glad to have something to tease her sister with. Arya and Jorelle Mormont had been acquainted for years but got to know each other better while training for last year’s pentathlon. They’d been together ever since, though Arya had steadfastly refused to call it a relationship, even though they were currently living together. Sansa didn’t know how Jory put up with her nonsense.

“Shut up, Sansa.”

“Arya!”

“Sorry, Mom. Jory’s fine. And I’m going back to sit with Bran,” huffed Arya.

“Wait, Arya. Do you think you can text me some recommendations on gloves to wear while on a motorcycle? I mean, I could probably get whatever leather gloves, right? But maybe I could do better than that? Dany fixed up her bike and the weather’s gotten colder and I want to be prepared.”

“Dany’s got a bike? What kind? What size engine?”

“I don’t know,” replied Sansa, flustered. “It was custom built. Has a vintage look, I think?” Sansa realized she probably should do some research into this stuff so she could hold her own in a future conversation between Arya and her girlfriend.

“Custom, huh? And she worked on it herself? She must know her stuff then,” Arya replied, looking impressed. “You gonna have her teach you?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. We’re a ways from that, I think.” Sansa looked between her sister and her mother, who was looking on amused at the conversation between her daughters.

“Whatever you do, Sansa, just be safe,” Catelyn cut in.

“I know, Mom. She bought me a helmet and jacket and she’s looking out for me, okay?”

Catelyn looked pleased with that and they continued catching up, with Sansa filling her in on what Dany did for a living and how it just felt right with her.

After their chat, Sansa had her dinner, every now and then glancing at her phone, wondering why Dany hadn’t replied to her last text message.

*::::*

When she hadn’t heard from Dany at all on Tuesday, Sansa began to worry. Her texts weren’t answered, her calls weren’t returned. On Wednesday after work, she drove by Dany’s apartment and no one was there. Sansa went to the coffee shop and Missandei was oddly tight-lipped. It was frustrating. There was no one else she could call to find out where Dany was and she felt helpless and angry. Sansa had thought they were solid, that Dany was taking their relationship seriously. The whole experience taught her how much more she still had to learn about her girlfriend. And was she even her girlfriend anymore? What was happening?

After getting back home from her pointless trip to the coffee shop, she called her sister.

“Hey Sans, what’s up?”

“Can we talk? Is Jory around?”

“Nah, she’s off with her family for the week so I’m all yours.”

Sansa told Arya about everything. About Dany’s freak-out on the first date, how there were things that Dany was slowly sharing about her past, the kinds of reveals that happen in any developing relationship, but that there seemed to be more she wasn’t saying. And now this radio silence that came out of nowhere. It felt good to get it all off her chest. She could trust Arya not to share with anyone or jump to unreasonable conclusions.

“I know you haven’t given specifics about what she’s been through, and I respect that. She needs to be able to trust you. It just sounds like she’s really been through a lot and needs time.”

“And I’ve been giving her time. I don’t need her to open up on everything right now and I haven’t been asking her to. I’m just frustrated at this disappearing act. She could be in a ditch somewhere and I wouldn’t even know.”

“Well, maybe she got some weird news or something. You said she saw a lawyer on Monday? Maybe she’s broke and went to rob a bank.”

Sansa scoffed. “Very funny, Arya.”

“Look, it’s only been a couple of days. Sure, you’re right to be angry and frustrated. I’d be kicking in doors, too, if Jory did something like that to me. But when you finally see her, you should hold that temper of yours and let her tell her side of it. Then decide whether you want to take her head off.”

“Fine,” Sansa said through gritted teeth, wondering when Dany would finally appear.

“She’s worth it, right?” asked Arya.

“Yeah,” muttered Sansa.

“Then keep telling yourself that before losing your shit.”

Sansa blew out a breath. “Okay, you’re right. Thanks. I just wish she would text me. I miss her.”

“I know. Tell you what, when you finally bring her up to meet us, I’ll give her an old-fashioned Stark shakedown about messing with my sister.”

She chuckled. “Dany might be able to give you a run for your money. She’s pretty tough.”

“Right.”

“I’m serious!”

“Sure, Sans.”

Laughing, Sansa said goodbye to her sister, feeling slightly better.

*::::*

Sansa tried to distract herself with work. Last night’s call with Arya helped to calm her down but as the rainy day wore on, her worry returned. There was still no word from Dany. Maybe she should go back to Dragon Roasters again after work and not leave until someone told her where Dany was. By the late afternoon, she worked out a plan of going back to her place to change before heading to the coffee shop.

As she got off the lift, taking her keys out of her purse, she stopped as she caught sight of the woman she’d been worrying herself sick over. Dany was sitting on the floor, her back against her door. She looked tired. When Dany noticed her, she didn’t smile, she just stared back with a remorseful look. It sliced through Sansa’s heart to see her like that. Something had indeed happened that made Dany bolt. But now she was here. Sansa could yell and vent her anger, and oh how she wanted to do that, or she could be patient for a little while longer and let Dany explain.

“I didn’t see your bike.”

“It’s raining. I drove the car.”

Walking slowly forward, she saw Dany get up and move out of the way so she could unlock her door. Sansa tried not to look at her; if she did, she would explode. She wordlessly turned the key and let them both inside. She went to hang up her coat and then went into her room to change, throwing on a sweatshirt and pajama pants.

When Sansa walked out, she saw Dany sitting on the couch in the living room, looking up at her sheepishly. Sansa turned to look out the window, feeling a lump in her throat and the sting of tears.

“It’s Thursday, Dany. Not a word since Monday,” Sansa said quietly.

“I know,” whispered Dany. “I’m sorry.”

Still not looking at her, Sansa clenched her fists and asked, “Did I do something? Are we… are we still together?”

Sansa heard a sob and the next thing she knew Dany was up and throwing arms around her.

“We are. We are, Sansa. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have disappeared like that.”

Helpless, Sansa pulled her close and buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck, crying, “I was so worried. I didn’t know who to call, how to find you. You can’t do that. You can’t leave without letting me know. And you can’t not check in with me after I send you texts and calls wanting to know what’s going on. Who’s going to contact me if something happens to you? What if you had gotten hurt? Does Missandei even know how to get in touch with me? If we’re together then I have to be a priority, too.”

“You’re right. You’re right,” murmured Dany, her hands rubbing across Sansa’s back.

“What happened? Where were you?”

Dany pulled back and cupped Sansa’s face, pressing soft kisses on Sansa’s lips. She said, “I found out my brother is in the hospital. The lawyer I spoke to on Monday, he had news of my family and told me. I had to sign something saying I was okay with them turning off life support. There’s more to it… I just… I went home and spent hours thinking and remembering. In the morning I took off. You know that uncle that left me money way back when? A few months ago, he died and not long after that I got an envelope from a lawyer. It sat on my coffee table for weeks before I opened it. You just don’t know the revulsion I feel when I think about my family. That’s what Monday’s meeting was about. Dealing with all the stuff he left me, which included a property not that far away from here. That’s where I went. While I was there, a relative called me, I hadn’t spoken to her since I left, she tried to convince me to come to Volantis. But I couldn’t. I can’t go back there, Sansa. I can’t.”

Sansa held her tightly as Dany buried her face in her chest. She took deep breaths, trying to make sense of what Dany shared, still hurt that Dany had gone through all that and didn’t call her. But she wanted to be understanding. Sansa remembered from the brief descriptions she’d given that her brother was a terrible person. Who knew what memories that news had dredged up?

“Sansa,” whispered Dany, pulling back to look up at her. “I’m so sorry. I missed you and I wished you had been there with me in that office that day. You make me feel like I can withstand anything.”

Dany stared at her. This was it. She should tell her. Her heart pounded. What if it was too soon? Letting this latest fuck-up pass would be better than adding to it. Dany told herself she was being reasonable but deep down she knew she was afraid. If she committed to something out loud, though, then at least Sansa would know it was coming, that she wasn’t planning on keeping it from her forever. She said, “There’s another appointment on Monday to finalize some other transactions. Will you come with me? You’re gonna hear some things… I know I haven’t always been forthcoming… please, just come with me and you’ll know everything.”

“Okay,” Sansa said softly. “Just promise not to do that again. I don’t think I could take it.”

Her voice cracked at the end and Dany kissed her through her tears. Comforting kisses that quickly became heated and demanding. Sansa could sense that Dany needed this type of reassurance, and maybe she did, too. She pulled back to remove her shirt, staring into her girlfriend’s desire-filled eyes, feeling her own need grow. That’s when Dany crashed her lips against hers.

They made quick work of removing the rest of their clothes and the next thing Sansa knew Dany had her on the bed, her arms pinned over her head as Dany bit down harshly down her neck.

“Sansa,” whispered Dany hoarsely into the side of her chest as she trailed kisses downward, dragging her hands down Sansa’s arms. “You know how I feel about you, don’t you? Tell me you’re mine. Tell me.”

Dany brought her mouth over Sansa’s nipple and bit hard and Sansa liked it, arching herself into Dany.

“Gods, Dany, yes. I’m yours,” she bit out between her moans and whimpering as Dany moved down her body.

It had not been like that between them before. Dany claimed every inch of her body. Slowly, relentlessly bringing her pleasure again and again. There was an insecurity to their lovemaking, like Dany thought she would disappear at any moment. It only seemed to go away when Sansa, gasping for air after coming against Dany’s mouth, threaded fingers through Dany’s hair and pulled her up from between her legs to kiss her deeply, thoroughly, trying to tell her without words that she was in this, that she was Dany’s and that Dany was hers. And when Dany sunk into her, pressing her body onto hers until there was no space between them, she could feel her girlfriend relax and believe it, too.

*::::*

Dany woke up beside Sansa feeling a multitude of things. Gratitude, fear, devotion. She’d come close to losing Sansa by taking off like that. She still didn’t fully understand why she did it. In the end, it likely came down to feeling angry at Viserys, angry at the story Selmy had shared with her, angry and heartbroken at the memories it had evoked, and ashamed and confused at what she felt as she signed that affidavit.

“Good morning,” was the soft greeting she got when Sansa turned over to face her in the bed.

“Hi. Did you sleep well?”

Sansa smiled. “I did.” She quickly got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. When she was done, she walked out of the bedroom, coming back to a confused Dany. “Sorry, I needed to get my phone.”

Dany watched as Sansa called into work, taking a personal day. It was Friday and hopefully Sansa wasn’t sacrificing too much of what she needed to get done.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Dany said, after Sansa ended the call.

“Yeah, I did,” Sansa replied, climbing back into the bed, taking Dany’s hand in hers. “One, it’s been two weeks since our first date. And two, a day of makeup sex sounds better than a day of work.”

“You’re really wonderful, you know that?” Dany whispered, squeezing her hand tightly, laying back down on her back and resisting the urge to tangle up with her girlfriend. She wanted to share something first, something she’d only shared bits and pieces of with Missandei and even less with Doreah.

Dany took a deep breath and said, “Drogo died before we were married a year.”

Sansa lay down on her side, facing Dany, not letting go of Dany’s hand.

“The Dothraki have these large gatherings, a tradition that dates back to their beginnings where the various khalasars would come together to trade goods, stories, and participate in different ceremonies. It used to be held in Vaes Dothrak but in modern times the gathering takes place out in the Great Grass Sea. It’s easier for the various drag races, cars and motorcycles. More space. More stars at night.”

Her girlfriend stopped talking for a moment and Sansa asked quietly, “Did he die in a motorcycle race?”

Dany chuckled but then quieted in her memories. “No. I was six months pregnant at the time. We didn’t plan on it but we weren’t exactly careful either. I didn’t even want to go but there was a ceremony for the baby I needed to take part in. A horse heart, by the way, is huge and tastes terrible. I made Drogo promise not to race so the only bikes we brought were the ones he was selling. Usually everyone stays there in tents for a few days but I didn’t sleep well the first night. And it was only a two-hour drive back to Vaes Dothrak. Drogo wanted me to be comfortable and suggested we drive back at the end of the second day and I agreed. It was late, we were tired. A dark two-lane highway isn’t exactly the safest thing to be on late at night when you’re tired. A car drifted into our lane, Drogo swerved out of the way but lost control of our truck, which was hauling four bikes on a trailer. We crashed. Help didn’t come for hours. Next thing I know I’m in the hospital getting put under for a caesarean; a piece of metal had embedded itself in my abdomen and pierced the amniotic sac. But it had been too long without medical attention and…” She swallowed hard, forcing the tears to stay back. Dany felt Sansa squeeze her hand and she turned to smile sadly at her girlfriend.

“His name was Rhaego. I was seventeen and knew shit about being a mother but he was mine and I miss him every day. I know what Drogo and I had was more like a deep respect than a deep love but the three of us would’ve been happy.” Dany turned back to look at the ceiling. “When I woke up, they explained Rhaego died in my womb and that the injuries to my uterus meant that I wouldn’t be able to safely carry another child to term. Before I could even catch my breath, the doctors also said Drogo was alive but didn’t have any brain activity. They wanted my consent to harvest his organs for transplant patients, whichever organs hadn’t been injured in the crash. And I gave it. What else could I do? He was gone. I couldn’t help but think if I had just put up with that tent, if we hadn’t left… Anyway, I sold everything except my bike as soon as I could and then numbed myself for as long as I could, traveling around Essos until the money ran out. I knew I needed to make a change or die. So I moved to King’s Landing.”

Sansa pulled Dany to her until she was lying on her shoulder. That’s when Dany finally broke down. Sansa felt her tears sting the back of her eyes but she held strong. This was for Dany to feel and remember. Losing her unborn child and her husband, learning she’d never have another chance to grow a child inside her. She imagined how Dany must’ve felt in that lawyer’s office, hearing the news of her brother and being asked to say it was okay to remove life support. How her memories must’ve overwhelmed her. She was startled when Dany sat up angrily.

“But my fucking brother,” Dany growled, staring away from Sansa. “Two weeks after recovering in my empty house, I got a letter from him telling me that even though I was, in his words, ‘free of the brat and the savage’, I was still not welcome to go home. He was a monster. I happily signed that affidavit letting my relatives know I wouldn’t dispute their decision to pull the plug. They’ll probably do it today or tomorrow. The only comfort I get is that I know he suffered. I’ll spare you the details. Let’s just say he made a psycho woman from Lys very unhappy.”

Sansa’s eyes widened at the anger in Dany’s voice. And that phrase, she’d heard it before in reference to Dany’s ex, Doreah.

“But then when I got home, all I could think about was that I had signed it with such vindictiveness when it should have been mercy. I mean, what kind of person am I? I hated him, though. I still do. It shouldn’t give me any satisfaction that his life is ending but it does and I can’t help it.”

Dany sighed loudly, laying back down on the bed. Looking at Sansa, she said, “I know it was wrong to leave, I’m just so used to dealing with shit like this on my own. Missandei is well aware I take off sometimes when I need to think about stuff. But it’s no excuse. I should’ve called you.”

Sansa saw the anger was gone and her soft Dany was back.

“Dany, it’s okay to feel confused about this. He beat you, just like your father did. I can’t say I’m not happy he’s gone either. It doesn’t make you a bad person. You’re allowed to feel these things.” Sansa spoke softly, trying to reassure her girlfriend that everything she was feeling was valid. Then she thought again about who Dany was referring to. “Did you mean it was Doreah who did this? Is she…?”

“Dead. He shot her but she injured him, too, before she succumbed. They were involved. I had no idea until the lawyer told me.”

Dany closed her eyes, imagining how it went down. Selmy didn’t have all the details but she knew Doreah and Viserys well so it wasn’t hard for her to picture their relationship. Apparently, they’d been involved for a year, and Dany nearly laughed when Selmy told her who the woman was. Doreah had always wanted power and riches. Selmy said when her brother found out Aemon had left his estate to Dany, it had enraged him. Viserys had told his lawyers to prepare to dispute the will. This was where details were murky but Dany imagined Doreah had been angling for marriage for a while and perhaps she’d pushed too hard during one of Viserys’s rages. He would have insulted her, maybe even tried to throw her out. They definitely fought and there was a gun involved. Whether it was hers or his, the authorities didn’t know yet. But she got shot and then she hit him over the head with a heavy marble bookend. They weren’t discovered until the next day.

“Are you okay?” Sansa couldn’t help but worry even more now that she had more details.

“I feel bad about what happened to her but at the same time, she knew the risks and made her own choices. I told her about the beatings he used to give me. I wish it hadn’t come to this, though. I wish she had been able to let go of her greed. It’s horrible but I’ll be okay. I’ve got you. My life is on track. I don’t need anything else.”

Sansa leaned in for a gentle kiss. She was still processing everything Dany had told her, and a lot of it was truly heartwrenching. She marveled at Dany’s strength and resilience and she was glad Dany opened up to her even more about her past. Just as she pulled away from the kiss to ask about breakfast, Sansa heard a ping from her phone on the nightstand. Checking it, there was a text from Jeyne.

“It’s Jeyne. She wants to have lunch on Monday. But what time is that thing with the lawyer?”

“It’s at 1:30. But we can still have lunch with your friend before that.”

Sansa smiled widely. “We?”

“Yeah,” Dany replied, returning her girlfriend’s smile. “The office is at a building near the Red Keep. We can meet up for lunch there and then you and I can head over to the lawyer’s. Does that work?”

“That’s perfect. Let me text Jeyne the plan. I know just the café we should go to.” Sansa texted with Jeyne for a bit then put her phone down.

“Now I’ve got a question for you. Would you be my date for that fundraiser? It’s formal but it’ll be a chance to see you all dolled up.”

Dany furrowed her brow. The possibility of being recognized and confronted by one of King’s Landing elite was not appealing. But Selmy had warned her the attention was going to be on her soon anyway. That didn’t mean she had to seek it out, though.

“I don’t know, Sansa. People like that are not really my scene. Can I think about it?”

“Sure. I’ll just add you as my plus one because we need to get a better idea of the headcount but no pressure.”

Dany smiled and then it was her turn to get out of the bed. She went to the bathroom and then went to look for her phone, which was in her jeans on the couch in the living room. She quickly texted Missandei saying she was okay and she was with Sansa, then went back into the bedroom.

“Just letting Missandei know I was okay.”

“Good. I could tell she was worried about you, even if she didn’t want to tell me where you were.” Sansa was still a little bitter about being the girlfriend and knowing less than the best friend.

Dany sighed, remembering Missandei’s angry text about Sansa stopping by on Wednesday and urging her to call her girlfriend. “I’m so sorry, Sansa. I wish I could take all of it back.”

“It’s okay. Really,” Sansa whispered, letting out a breath and letting go of the last vestiges of anger with it. “Just don’t get too cocky. I can hold a grudge like nobody’s business, as I’m sure you’ve seen with Yara.”

They smiled at each other as Dany rejoined Sansa in the bed. Dany had this look on her face that Sansa couldn’t figure out.

“Yes, she did say you were quite unforgiving.”

Sansa somehow resisted the scowl that wanted to plant itself on her face. Yara didn’t deserve to put any more wrinkles there so she just smiled instead.

“I knew it. What else did she say about me?”

“Oh, well, it wasn’t nice,” Dany said with a small laugh, hoping repeating Yara’s words wouldn’t piss off her girlfriend. “She referred to you as an unforgiving Miss Perfect Stick-Up-Her-Ass.”

“Like what she did is forgivable!”

“I know.”

“Or the fact that she didn’t even own what she did!”

“I know, babe. Forget about it. You’ve just forgiven your girlfriend for doing one number of a vanishing act. I’d say you’ve proven her wrong.”

Sansa threw herself down on the bed, stewing in anger. She muttered to herself, “And I’m not perfect.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Dany replied, laying down next to Sansa and putting an arm around her. “I think you’re pretty perfect.”

“That’s different. You have to think that about me,” laughed Sansa, letting out a breath and trying to relax. “I mean, I know I come off as very careful. And you may not have noticed this yet but I can be a little rigid when it comes to gray areas. I like things clear cut. Doing things that way has helped me not screw up and hurt people.”

“I can’t imagine you hurting anyone.”

“But I have. I’m human, too. I’ve lied, done things I regret… I cheated on Alys soon after I got to college.”

“Cheat. You,” Dany said with an incredulous smile.

“Yes, me.”

“So, like your version of cheating, right? A hug or peck on the lips?”

“Now you’re making fun of me.” Sansa took her pillow and gave Dany a light thwack on the face.

Dany grabbed the pillow and smiled. “I’m sorry. You’re right, you do come off as cautious. And it’s hard to imagine you being otherwise.”

“Well I was an idiot when I was eighteen. I convinced my girlfriend we should do the long-distance thing when I moved here even though we both knew we’d run out of steam. I was afraid to be alone. And then I wasn’t alone. I met new people, I started having fun, and… I met Margaery. She was the RA for my floor in the dorm, a sophomore. We just clicked.”

A soft chuckle from Dany made Sansa give her a playful push. “Figured that one out, did you?”

“Come on. Odds were good that one of them had been with you. Margaery seemed the more likely one. And let me guess, you told Alys what you did right after it happened.”

“Actually no, I kept putting it off. I wasn’t sure what was happening with Marge, and I didn’t want to hurt Alys. We’d gone through a lot together and even though I felt so guilty, I kept thinking I was protecting her. But I was just afraid and selfish. It took me two weeks before I told her.”

“Sounds hard. Did she forgive you?”

Sansa stayed silent and shook her head, swallowing hard at the memory. “I felt awful. We were each other’s firsts. I wish I’d just come clean the moment I started thinking of Margaery in that way. Maybe Alys and I could’ve saved a friendship.”

“And Margaery? What happened there?”

“We fizzled out, too, about a week after I broke up with Alys. Maybe she could tell I was feeling more serious about it than she was. She said she wanted to have fun in college and didn’t want to hurt me. It was either keep going until we imploded and lost a great friendship, or end it right then and try to go back to being friends.”

“Hmm, I see,” Dany said slowly, leaning towards Sansa until she was laying over her. She didn’t say what she suspected about Margaery’s motive for doing that. Margaery must’ve really cared about Sansa to recognize that she wasn’t going to be what Sansa wanted and to try to be her friend instead.

Sansa looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow. “Jealous?”

“Very,” Dany whispered, nibbling on Sansa’s jaw. “So she’s the one who taught you.”

“I was with Alys before her.”

“Ah, but that’s just your first, your high school girlfriend who hadn’t been with anyone before either. Margaery was experienced, right? You really learned some things from her.”

“And now it’s over.”

Dany lifted her eyes to look at Sansa’s face. “No drunken hook-ups over the years? No lingering feelings?”

“None at all. I think it was about six months after that whole thing when it hit me how much I really love her as my friend. We just work better that way. And I haven’t thought about her like that again since.”

“Good,” Dany answered, licking Sansa’s lower lip. “So… all day makeup sex, huh? Challenge accepted.”

*::::*

Making up lasted well into Sunday and before Dany knew it, the weekend flew by with barely any time spent apart. Dany just needed to be around Sansa and she was glad that Sansa felt the same.

It was Monday and Dany parked her motorcycle near the restaurant Sansa said they would be at. She was actually looking forward to meeting Jeyne, to being a part of that side of Sansa’s life. Sometimes Dany still couldn’t quite believe that everything in her life was slipping into place. She was her own boss and she loved her job. And she had an amazing girlfriend, after spending years thinking a serious relationship wasn’t in the cards for her.

Dany opened the door to the restaurant and easily spotted her redhead sitting at a table in the corner. Her bright smile made Dany melt inside and she quickly rushed over and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I missed you,” Dany whispered, which didn’t make sense since they saw each other earlier that morning but she couldn’t help herself.

“Ahem,” said a cheerful voice. Dany turned and saw Jeyne. She laughed and sat down in the chair next to Sansa.

“Hi, I’m Dany, nice to meet you,” said Dany, reaching a hand to Jeyne.

Jeyne shook it and said, “Well, I should hope so or else I would’ve had to remind Sansa that we were to meet her girlfriend for lunch, not maul hot strangers.”

Dany laughed, immediately liking this woman. The three of them chatted, sending the waiter away a few times as they hadn’t looked at their menus, so caught up in their conversations. For a while, Dany forgot about having to meet Selmy with Sansa.

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” said a voice from behind them.

“Margaery!” exclaimed Sansa, who launched from her chair to give the latest arrival a big hug. “I thought you were in Braavos.”

“Just a quick trip and then I head on back. When I heard Jeyne was meeting Dany, I had to come.”

Dany watched as Margaery carried on while removing her coat and scarf. She was definitely a force of nature, just as Sansa said.

“So,” Margaery said, sitting down finally in the chair next to Jeyne and turning to Dany. It was now two of them on either side of the table. “I believe introductions are in order.”

Dany was ready to introduce herself but stopped when she saw something flit across Margaery’s face as she gazed at Dany. It was so fast, she didn’t think Sansa or Jeyne noticed. An easy smile followed but her eyes, they looked at Sansa for a brief moment before settling back on her. It was a measured look, calculating. Dany had seen plenty of those kinds of looks growing up.

Her stomach sank as she realized what was happening. Margaery had taken one glance at her and what had flitted across her face had been recognition.

_Margaery knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling especially productive this last week so here you go. Eeeek for the next chapter. lol


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dany had a strange buzzing sound in her ears as Sansa made the introductions between her and Margaery. She was vaguely aware that she had reached across the table to shake the other woman’s hand before pulling it back, feeling the nausea build in her stomach. Dany sought comfort from Sansa, putting her hand on Sansa’s thigh and was somewhat relieved when a smiling Sansa leaned over to press her forehead against her temple. Letting her stress go, she sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the nearness of her girlfriend. When she opened her eyes, she saw Margaery watching them closely with an inscrutable expression. She still looked so familiar. That wavy hair. The mouth that seemed so ready to smirk.

Then it hit her.

“Sunspear,” blurted Dany, not taking her eyes off Margaery.

“I’m sorry?” asked Jeyne, looking between Dany and Margaery.

“Sunspear. That’s where we met, right?”

That seemed to take Margaery off guard. The brunette pursed her lips, looked at Sansa as if wondering what Sansa knew, and eventually smiled brightly and said, “Wow, good memory. I had no idea it was the same Dany I’d met all those years ago until I sat down. I’m surprised you remembered.”

“You two know each other?” Sansa asked in surprise.

“Oh no, not at all. We were kids really. We met once at a party long ago, a wedding I think, but we didn’t really speak with one another and I’d just about forgotten all about it until now.”

“I didn’t remember the name but a picture of her in your room looked so familiar. I figured it was just because of House Tyrell and how popular that company is,” Dany said, looking at Sansa. Turning to Margaery, she said, “I seem to recall I pulled your hair. You had made fun of mine.”

Margaery laughed then, and it seemed genuine. “I was what, nine? I made fun of everyone back then. But you disappeared, we didn’t get a chance to talk after that.”

Dany frowned, remembering how she had been removed from the wedding reception by one of her father’s aides for making a scene. Her punishment the following day had been severe.

Sansa looked at Dany and was about to ask for more details but Margaery spoke again.

“Come now, sweetling, aren’t you going to ask me about Braavos, or about any of my romantic adventures?”

Dany didn’t know why Margaery helped with that change of subject but she wasn’t about to question it. She leaned over and whispered softly in Sansa’s ear, “We’re going to the lawyer’s office right after this, remember?”

Sansa smiled at her and nodded, squeezing her hand. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Dany and Margaery having met as children, or why Dany would be at a wedding the Tyrells were attending, but she would find out soon enough.

“Okay, spill it. Who did you meet in Braavos?”

And surprisingly Margaery blushed and looked nervous.

“Marge, you’re blushing! That’s quite unlike you,” said Jeyne.

“Gods, I don’t quite know how to say this. I was out at this nightclub a few days ago…”

“Of course,” chimed in Sansa.

“… and I was at the bar about to order a drink…”

“Very unusual,” said Jeyne sarcastically.

“… when the bartender put a glass of wine in front of me saying it was from the dark-haired woman at the end of the bar.”

“Surprise, surprise, Margaery Tyrell attracts a beautiful stranger,” said Sansa with a smile, anticipating a sexy meet-cute. She was amused at how nervous Margaery seemed. This was going to be good.

“Well,” said Margaery softly. “She wasn’t exactly a stranger.”

She gave Sansa a pointed look and then said, “It was Shae.”

“Shae. Shae bought you a drink.” Sansa blinked a few times, completely blindsided.

Dany leaned over towards Jeyne and whispered, “That’s Sansa’s ex, right?”

“Yep,” whispered Jeyne, her eyes wide like saucers.

“Anyway, she came over to talk and it was… nice.”

There was a long silence.

“But I thought you hated her. Right, Jeyne?” Sansa looked to her other friend, confusion all over her face. Jeyne nodded in reply and resumed staring at Margaery in shock.

“I thought I did, too. I don’t know what happened. We just hit it off. Nothing’s happened yet, it’s only been a few days of talking. But I’ll stop it if it bothers you. And before that little mind starts turning gears, there was no hint of anything between us back then. I’m just as surprised about this as you are.”

“And that’s the real reason why you came for this short visit? To talk to me about it.”

“Of course, Sans. You’re my best friend. I wanted to be completely honest,” Margaery said, reaching for Sansa’s hand across the table. Dany could tell Margaery was making it a point not to look her way, which made the pit in her stomach grow larger at her own situation with Sansa. “And when Jeyne texted she was meeting your girlfriend, it was just one more reason to pop on over for a couple of days.”

“Hey, I thought you came at my suggestion,” said Jeyne in an exaggerated whine.

Margaery smirked. “I let you think that, didn’t I?” She turned her gaze back to Sansa, obviously waiting for her to say something.

Sansa smiled, enjoying the earnest look on Margaery’s face. Could it be that Margaery wanted more from Shae than a fling? Had the mighty Tyrell fallen at last?

“Marge, we’ve already talked about this. I didn’t really love her and there’s no reason for me to get all weird about it. So… have at it,” Sansa said with a chuckle.

Margaery laughed lightly and got up from her chair to hug her friend.

Conversation after that was light and fun-filled as Dany spoke about her business, Jeyne filled them in on the latest goings-on in the publishing world, and Margaery regaled them with her tales of Braavosi art and cuisine. But like all good things, it was time to say goodbye and head out. As soon as the check arrived, Margaery quickly snatched it up and made her way to the cashier. Dany decided to follow her while Sansa and Jeyne chatted outside waiting.

“Margaery, thanks for… I mean…”

Margaery gave her a hard glare. It was like looking at a different woman. All pretense was gone and Dany had to admire Margaery’s earlier acting skills. “Don’t thank me, I didn’t do it for you. She obviously didn’t know. And I remembered Jeyne had mentioned in her text you two were going to see your lawyer. I’m assuming that means you’re telling her today?”

Dany sighed. “Yeah.”

Margaery shook her head and quickly signed the receipt before handing it back to the woman at the register.

“She’s going to freak out, isn’t she?”

Dany took a step back as Margaery turned to face her full-on. “Of course she’s going to freak out. Look, I get that you have very good reasons for not being a part of that family anymore but... you know what, fuck this. Sansa’s the one that should be scolding you, not me.”

As soon as she finished speaking, Margaery plastered a smile on her face and rushed out of the restaurant, leaving a sheepish Dany to follow behind.

*::::*

Selmy’s office was only a few blocks away but Dany wanted easy access to her bike so she and Sansa rode it and found a parking spot in front of the stately office building.

Dany looked nervous and Sansa tried to reassure her by taking hold of her hand. The building was innocuous and Sansa took in as many details as she could. On the directory inside the lobby, she noticed the names of lawyers, financial advisors, and accountants. Dany whispered the name Selmy and Sansa easily found the name.

Dread grew in Dany’s stomach with every step. They got in the elevator and she pressed the button for Selmy’s floor. She looked up at Sansa, who returned it with a kind smile. Sansa was so warm-hearted; the thought of her disappointment made her tremble.

This was wrong. She was doing this all wrong. Sansa shouldn’t be finding out like this. The elevator doors opened and Sansa stepped out but Dany couldn’t move.

“Are you coming?” asked Sansa.

Dany looked behind Sansa, seeing the door to Selmy’s office. She quickly stepped out of the elevator just as Sansa grabbed the doorknob.

“Sansa, wait,” rushed Dany. “Fuck, I really screwed up. Like, I really, really screwed up.”

Sansa let go of the doorknob and pulled Dany into a hug. She tried to comfort her girlfriend whose distress seemed to increase by the second. Dany was muttering into her chest and it sounded like apologies about not telling her something and the last thing she said was so muffled, Sansa couldn’t understand it at all.

“What was that?” Sansa asked gently.

Dany pulled her face back to look at her beautiful girlfriend and breathed out, “My father was Aerys Targaryen.”

Of all the things Sansa thought Dany was going to say, that wasn’t even in the realm of possibilities. Her heart stopped but before she could open her mouth to reply, the lawyer’s office door opened and a man seemed startled to see them.

“Ms. Khal… excuse me, I thought our appointment wasn't for another half hour. I was just going to see a colleague but never mind. Come in, come in.” Selmy held the door, one arm raised, inviting them inside.

Dany ignored Selmy, giving her full attention to Sansa, wanting to tell her that they could skip this meeting and go somewhere else to talk. But Sansa’s expression hardened, looking between Dany and Selmy. Surprising Dany, Sansa strode right inside. Dany could do nothing except steel herself and follow.

As they walked inside, Sansa glimpsed the confirmation of Dany’s confession. The waiting area with the secretary was decorated with old art and weaponry but what stood out the most were the dragons. Especially the Targaryen sigils. She glanced at Dany whose eyes wouldn’t meet hers.

They walked through the waiting area and into the office. He smiled and waved them to the two chairs in front of his desk.

“Ms. Khal, so good to see you again,” he said. Dany took a deep breath and introduced them.

“Mr. Selmy, this is my girlfriend, Sansa Stark. Sansa, this is Barristan Selmy. He was my Uncle Aemon’s lawyer.”

“Targaryen,” breathed Sansa, looking at Dany, using all of her upbringing to keep her facial expression from betraying her shock.

Dany took a deep breath and replied, “Yes.” Sansa’s response worried her. She expected yelling, not this icy wall that Sansa had put up between them.

Sansa barely raised an eyebrow while she shook Selmy’s hand and exchanged polite greetings. Inside her heart was pounding but on the outside, she didn’t want Dany or Selmy to see any of her discomfort.

“Well, this won’t take long. All of the papers have been drawn up to your specifications. Rhaenys readily agreed to your price for Aemon’s shares.”

Selmy handed the papers to Dany to read. As she was reading them, Dany tried to focus on the words instead of Sansa. She was being too quiet.

Sansa looked around the office, noticing the framed photographs of Selmy with various members of the Targaryen family. There was even a family photo with a young Dany, which made Sansa feel sick. She thought over all the signs she had missed. _Dragon Roasters! I’m such an idiot_. Granted, there hadn’t been any Targaryen sigils in the café or Dany’s apartment but if she’d paid more attention to the gossip, she would’ve remembered that a teenage Daenerys Targaryen had been disowned by her family and had disappeared.

She flashed to what she knew of the Targaryen family. They weren’t exactly part of Westerosi high society anymore. They still owned some property on Dragonstone but were mainly based in Volantis, except for Elia and her children but hadn’t she read somewhere that Rhaenys and Aegon had moved to Volantis recently? And Daenerys was the daughter of disgraced billionaire Aerys Targaryen, who died when Sansa was ten or eleven years old. Dany’s mother died when she was a baby. She had two older brothers, Viserys and Rhaegar, the elder of which had his own controversies including one with Sansa’s aunt. After the scandal, which resulted in a son Jon who was raised by Sansa’s parents after Lyanna died in childbirth, her family stayed away from all things Targaryen. Rhaegar never tried to meet Jon Stark before he died. Or if he did, her father never said.

_She’s a Targaryen. Mom and Dad are going to flip. Oh gods, Jon. I’m fucking Jon’s aunt!_

This explained what had happened at their first date. How Dany froze once she found out her last name. And instead of telling her the truth, she kept it a secret. Her shock began dissolving into anger. Just over two weeks. Dany had two weeks to tell her. And what was worse, she was finding out like this in a fucking lawyer’s office. Sansa could barely contain her fury as she waited for Dany to finish reading her blasted papers.

“Ms. Khal, it still hasn’t made it to the press yet but I should tell you that your brother Viserys was finally taken off life support and has passed on. Rhaenys was named executor of his estate and I’ve seen his will. You are not a beneficiary.”

“No surprise there,” Dany replied, glancing over at Sansa. She barely processed that her brother was dead, more concerned about Sansa’s state of mind. Her face was hard and unreadable, which made Dany’s heart sink in realization. She’d seen this before in the encounter with Yara. The explosion would happen after this meeting.

Selmy pointed Dany to the places where her signature was needed but before Dany could sign, he spoke.

“Before you sign, I should also say my counterparts in Volantis and I have discovered new information which may change your mind. It has been discovered that you are one of the beneficiaries of Rhaegar’s assets.”

“I’m sorry, what?!” Dany gasped. “He died years ago. How can that be?”

“Unfortunately, your father didn’t share that information after your brother died. He managed to hide it all away, and Viserys did the same once he was in charge. But that’s not all. It seems that Viserys also hid the fact that Aerys left you a trust and half of all of his assets when he died. I’ve conferred with my counterparts and we’ve managed to secure those assets. The bulk of Rhaegar’s assets will go to Aegon and Rhaenys, of course, but there was consideration for you, as well as your other nephew.” As he said this, he glanced over to Sansa. Dany looked over at her but Sansa turned away to look out the window. Dany sighed.

“I’m assuming a portion of those assets include more company shares?” When Selmy nodded, Dany said, “Well, I don’t want them either. Contact Rhaenys about my desire to sell.”

“Ms. Khal, I understand but I feel it is important to say you should reconsider. Taken together, with Aerys’s shares, the small portion of Rhaegar’s, as well as Aemon’s, you will own the same amount of the company as Rhaenys and Aegon. That’s a seat on the board at minimum. And at most, being Aerys’s daughter, I can imagine the other shareholders would help you to secure control of the company.”

Dany was stunned. This was not what she expected from today’s meeting. Sansa was still looking out the window and Dany couldn’t tell what she thought about all of this. Leading her family’s company… it was not something she ever wanted. In spite of how she felt about her family, Dany felt the smallest temptation. She could do a lot of good; she could turn her family’s reputation around. But that would mean moving to Volantis. That’s where the headquarters was and even if she wanted to move it to Westeros, it would likely be a financial disaster. Going to Volantis would mean leaving her shop behind, Missandei behind, and Sansa behind. And it would mean leaving behind the life she’d grown to love and starting one she’d never wanted.

She looked at the paperwork and began signing the agreement to sell Aemon’s shares.

“As I said, Mr. Selmy, contact Rhaenys and Aegon about my desire to sell the rest.”

Selmy looked almost disappointed but Dany didn’t care. “Of course, Ms. Khal. I’m sure they will readily agree.”

“Thank you, Mr. Selmy,” said Dany, standing up, Sansa doing so as well. “Sansa and I should be going. Please let me know what my niece and nephew say to my offer to sell. I will contact you later about the other assets my family left me.”

Sansa stiffly walked out of the office with Dany at her side. Dany placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked to the elevator and Sansa wanted to slap her hand away but held on, not wanting to start anything until the elevator opened up. When they were alone inside, Sansa shook off Dany’s hand. She clenched her fists and stared at the floor.

“Say something, Sansa,” Dany said softly.

“You’re a coward,” Sansa replied coldly. She looked up at Dany and it was Dany’s turn to look down. “And selfish.”

“I know,” whispered Dany, feeling the sting in her eyes.

The elevator reached the lobby and Sansa promptly walked out, through the lobby, and out onto the sidewalk. She needed air and she didn’t care if Dany was behind her though she had no doubt that she was.

Once outside, her lungs could breathe but Sansa still felt the world collapsing around her. She surprised them both when she began laughing.

“It’s like a joke, isn’t it? The woman I find myself going head over heels for turns out to be a Targaryen and I never put it together. I mean, look at you. Dragon Roasters. All that dragon décor. I’m an idiot.”

“No, you’re not an idiot. It’s all on me. I’m to blame for not saying anything.”

“Then why didn’t you?” Sansa asked sharply.

“Because I was afraid. I wanted you to know and like me for me.” Dany reached for Sansa’s hands and held them tightly, taking a deep breath. “And because I’ve fallen for you, Sansa. And you’re falling for me. This, you and me, we matter, not them. I haven’t even thought of myself as a Targaryen in years. It shouldn’t matter!”

“If it didn’t matter, then there was no reason to keep it from me,” Sansa replied, pulling her hands away.

“If I had said something on our first date, would there have been a second one?”

“We’ll never know, will we? You didn’t give me the chance to make that choice.”

Dany couldn’t help the desperation she began to feel. She hadn’t wanted to fall back on excuses but Sansa’s cold fury unnerved her.

“You said you didn’t care. You said you would wait. In my own time, Sansa, that’s what you said! And the night of our second date, I tried, remember? You stopped me,” argued Dany. “I never lied. I shared things with you I never told anybody.”

Sansa felt tears in her eyes and angrily wiped them away. She _had_ said those things. And she thought she had meant them. But never did it occur to her that Dany would turn out to be a Targaryen. That moment on their second date, she knew deep down that whatever Dany was trying to say would change things and Sansa did stop her. Maybe she hadn’t really wanted to know. Or maybe, a part of her knew all along and that part wanted to keep seeing Dany and so refused to acknowledge it. Because she was a coward, too.

Dany reached for her and Sansa didn’t flinch away this time. She felt Dany’s hands on her face and felt her lips press gently against her own. Sansa let the feeling wash over her, the people walking by them on the sidewalk fading away.

“I’m still me, Sansa,” Dany whispered. “And I know I’ve been saying it a lot recently but I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you sooner. Please forgive me. Please stay with me.”

Sansa let Dany kiss her again, and she soon began reciprocating. Slow, longing kisses. Her taste was the same, everything was still the same. That didn’t stop the pain in her heart, though. She broke away, holding up her hand so that the other woman knew to give her space. Dany had lied to her. Maybe not a direct lie but a lie by omission was still a lie. But she did end up telling her. It wasn’t a great way to find out but Dany hadn’t waited months on end and Sansa hadn’t found out accidentally or through other means. She came clean on her own.

Why did it still feel like betrayal?

Then Sansa thought of something else. “Fuck, the gossip columns are going to have a field day with this one.”

“What do you mean?”

“Stark daughter seduced by exiled Targaryen princess. Goodbye anonymity, hello flash bulbs.”

Dany hadn’t thought about that. She hadn’t thought that this relationship would be scrutinized at all but now that Sansa spoke of it, Dany knew it would be true. She was already going to face the spotlight when news broke about Viserys and the transition of company control to Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. The attention would eventually die down but it would be hard for a while. Her frown deepened.

Sansa interpreted Dany’s silence as hesitance. She knew Dany preferred privacy. This would shatter that life for her. In order to avoid the gawkers and the media, she might not even be able to work in her shop. Sansa had not faced down a gauntlet of photographers and reporters thirsty for knowledge of her private life in years and she was sure it was the same for Dany. But it’s what surely awaited them if this became known.

“The reporters were going to come after me anyway. Viserys dying will be in the news soon.”

“My family won’t trust you, Daenerys Targaryen.”

Dany looked up. “It really is Khal now. Daenerys Khal. And I don’t care about what they think of me. I only care about you.”

“I don’t know,” Sansa said finally, again hardening herself against the woman in front of her. “I need time.”

“Sansa…”

“No. You don’t get to tell me when I get over this. I need time to think.”

“How much time?” Dany asked weakly.

“I don’t know, how much time did you take from me?”

Dany winced, knowing she deserved that. She was floundering. She didn’t want it to end like this out on a sidewalk. If she could just get Sansa somewhere private.

“Let me at least take you home,” offered Dany.

“No, I can take the bus.”

“Sansa, don’t do this. Please. I can make it right. Just give me a chance to make it right.”

“Time, Dany. You owe me this,” Sansa said through gritted teeth.

Dany wiped her eyes, the knot in her throat making it hard to breathe. She pushed away the fear that Sansa was about to walk out of her life and nodded.

“Can I at least text you?”

“Dany…”

“You won’t have to reply, just let me text you. I can send those cute puppy gifs you love so much.”

In spite of her anger, Sansa felt the corner of her mouth quirk up. She hated that Dany could still make her want to laugh in spite of her fury. That had to mean something, right? But she was still so hurt and confused.

Dany saw that Sansa wanted to smile and hope flared. She took Sansa’s hands in hers and her breath hitched when she felt Sansa faintly squeeze.

“Please,” Dany whispered, trying to keep the trepidation out of her voice, trying to keep her tears from falling, hoping with all of her heart that Sansa would stay.

Sansa stared at Dany. As angry as she was, she could see how much Dany cared about her. It was so tempting to just pull her into a kiss and then talk everything out afterwards but Sansa didn’t like how her emotions kept fluctuating between wanting to work it out and wanting to rage at her. She couldn’t make a decision under these conditions.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Sansa said distractedly and pulled away. When Dany nodded, tears in her eyes, Sansa quickly turned around and began walking. If she had to see Dany’s tears for one moment longer, she would break. She needed to find a bus stop. She needed to go home and cry it all out.

Dany watched her and then yelled out, “It was a number one first kiss for me, by the way. You’re number one in a lot of things, Sansa Stark!”

That was when Sansa’s own tears began falling in earnest. She wanted to turn and run back to her girlfriend. To the woman she loved. Yes, she loved Dany. Had loved her since their second date when Dany took her out for another ride around the city instead of moving in for a kiss like she expected. And loved her when Dany had gotten back in the bed instead of leaving. And when they agreed to be exclusive. And on the day Dany said she was her girlfriend, the day she’d given her the jacket and helmet. Sansa had loved her for all of it. But she didn’t know if she could trust her again. She didn’t know anything anymore.

If Sansa heard her, Dany couldn’t tell. She watched her until she was out of sight. Then she slowly walked over to where she parked her bike and nearly broke down at the sight of Sansa’s helmet. She had suffered losses, devastating losses, but they had generally been out of her control. Doreah had deceived her. And even when she blamed herself for the accident that took Drogo and Rhaego, she had still known underneath it all there was nothing she could’ve done to foresee the tragedy.

This one was different. She had seen it coming and let fear control her choices just the same. This was all her fault.

Dany clung to Sansa’s words. It wasn’t over yet. All Sansa needed was time to process this revelation and they would be fine. Dany knew Sansa was it for her. She just had to convince Sansa to give her another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, poor things. We’ll get through it, Daensa fans.
> 
> We’re nearing the end! Only two more chapters to go.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sansa walked into her apartment, sad and angry. She hung up her jacket and then just stood there, feeling like she’d lost a part of herself. That’s when she noticed Margaery waiting for her on the couch. Sansa sighed, not surprised to see her. Margaery had a key to her apartment for emergencies. And there had been that recognition between her and Dany. She hesitated and then went to sit down beside her.

“You knew,” said Sansa quietly.

“Only when I saw her. I had no idea before that.”

“But you did know before I did. You knew during that whole lunch and you didn’t say anything.”

“My sweet girl,” said Margaery gently, almost chiding her as she brushed back the hair from Sansa’s face. “Is that what you would have preferred? Me calling her out as soon as I recognized her? Jeyne told me about the meeting with the lawyer and I put it together that she would be telling you right afterwards. You would have held it against her forever if you found out any other way. I was giving you both a chance.”

And this was what made Margaery such a wonderful friend. Over the years, others had called her self-centered and shallow, never understanding how damn loyal the girl was, how understanding she was of other people’s faults, and how she occasionally knew when to hold back her over-protectiveness for Sansa to let things play out the way Sansa would want.

“I’m going to hold it against her anyway,” Sansa replied, looking down at her clenched fists and feeling her anger return. She wanted her anger because the other thing making her chest feel tight was about to break free and she didn’t want to feel that pain anymore.

Margaery smiled softly at her, obviously seeing her struggle. She put her hand over Sansa’s fists and whispered, “But you’ll never be able to say that she meant to keep it from you forever. She made sure you knew the truth.”

Sansa couldn’t hold it back anymore. Margaery pulled her into a hug, letting her cry without interruption. When her sobs subsided, Sansa sat back sniffling while Margaery handed her a box of tissues.

“Whatever you decide, I’m here for you. But really think about it, Sans. I saw you two at lunch today. There’s love between you. Real love.”

“She found out I was a Stark on our first date, Marge. She should’ve told me then,” Sansa said hoarsely.

“Maybe. But can you honestly say you would’ve given her a shot if she had?”

The question only made the pain hurt more. Because she wasn’t sure. Would she? Or would it have prejudiced her against Dany? Would she have let her feelings develop the way they had if she knew from the start?

“Are you staying over?” Sansa asked, instead of answering Margaery’s question.

“Of course. My bag is already in the guest room. And I’ve put the tubs of chocolate ice cream in the freezer. Should I tell Jeyne to come over, too?”

Sansa nodded.

“Give me your phone. I’ve stashed mine away with my bag.”

Sansa fished her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to Margaery. It buzzed just as Margaery began tapping out a message to Jeyne.

“It’s from her, do you want to read it?”

She shook her head and then lay her head back on the couch and watched Margaery text Jeyne, thankful she wasn’t going to be alone tonight.

*::::*

Dany went to work the next day and, since the news broke about Viserys and Targaryen Enterprises last night, she went straight to her office instead of working the front. She was surprised the news hadn’t broken sooner. TE was a media corporation in Essos, rivaling the size of the Lannister Group. They’d taken some hits over the years thanks to her father’s treatment of women and his willingness to provide favorable coverage for less reputable individuals and groups willing to grease Aerys’s wheels. Viserys had continued in this vein but had still been determined to break into the Westerosi market; he just wasn’t smart enough to outwit the Lannisters and their allies. Dany wondered how Rhaenys would fare as chairwoman and CEO.

_Better her than me._

She sat at her desk and stared at her computer monitor. Dany had texted Sansa two times last night but got no answer. That was to be expected. But expecting no answer didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Ten minutes later, Missandei came in.

“Are you okay?” Missandei asked as she sat down on the couch. Dany had texted her last night to say that Sansa didn’t take it well but didn’t give any further details.

“No. She hates me now. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Did she break up with you?”

Dany shook her head. It wasn’t a clear breakup but they were on the verge. Depending on how Sansa dealt with the revelation, there was a very real possibility that yesterday would be the last time she ever saw her.

“She asked for time. But maybe it was just her way of getting me to let her go so she can ghost me for a few weeks until I give up trying.”

“Sansa wouldn’t do that. She’ll give you an answer one way or the other.”

Dany sighed, feeling empty. “I’m going to lose her, Missandei. I should’ve listened to you.”

Her eyes squeezed tight as she tried to blink back tears. She didn’t hear Missandei get up and approach but when Missandei wrapped her arms around her, Dany let her tears fall. They stayed like that for a while until Dany calmed down.

“Don’t give up, Dany. That girl loves you, I know it. Go big. Do something she can’t ignore.”

She shook her head, not daring to hope for love right now. She would work for forgiveness first. Dany would text Sansa again tonight. Maybe even call. It was the only plan she had. _Go big?_ She added flowers to her list.

“I’ve never had to do this before. I don’t even know what to do.”

“You’ve never seen a movie?”

“Missandei,” laughed Dany sadly. “This isn’t a movie.”

“Sansa is a romantic. Woo her.”

Her friend sounded so confident. Dany wondered if maybe she was onto something.

She pulled out of Missandei’s hug and stood up, deciding to change the subject to something her friend needed to be aware of.

“Missandei, you saw the news last night. Reporters are probably going to show up today.”

Her friend’s eyes widened and knew instantly what Dany meant. “Shit. Okay, I’ll keep an eye out.”

Missandei left the office and Dany sat down again in front of her computer. If reporters were heading her way, she may as well get started putting together a schedule that didn’t have her working out front for the next couple of weeks. Maybe she would spend more time in the roastery. It was also near the time of the month where she should be helping out again at one of the shelters. On her other volunteer days at different local shelters, she’d help with cleaning or childcare while people who stayed there worked or went looking for jobs. This time of month was when she helped out with the budget planning at the one on 5th Street. Dany had an eye for numbers and a knack for figuring out where they would get the most out of their money, and they appreciated her input as a local business owner and as someone who had needed a shelter to get back on her feet once upon a time.

Dany picked up her phone intending to call the director at the shelter but ended up scrolling through the few pictures she’d taken of Sansa. She cursed herself for not having taken more. Sansa was the one who’d taken most of the selfies of them together. She put the phone down and instead of crying, Dany thought about the things that would make Sansa smile.

*::::*

Sansa spent the week practically living at Stag Corp. If she wasn’t working on that fundraiser, she was helping the other interns with their own projects. Robert continued to give her space to think about that job offer but she knew he was impatient and wanted her decision sooner rather than later. It seemed like everyone was waiting on her to decide something that would affect the rest of her life.

Thinking about what to do was made harder by the fact that the media was going crazy about the Targaryen living in King’s Landing. The story about Viserys broke the day she found out the truth, and then the headlines about Dany and her coffee shop started around midday the next. Talk around the office was all about Targaryens which quieted rather quickly when Sansa walked by, knowing her family’s own history with them. Sansa didn’t read all the articles but the ones she had read contained very little truth about Dany’s past. Most tended to focus on Aerys, which among other things included anecdotal stories from former employees who divulged how he had treated his children. Sansa hated that Dany’s life was exposed like that. More than once she’d picked up the phone but then she remembered she still didn’t know what to do about their relationship and decided it wouldn’t be fair to Dany to call without at least having an answer on that.

She told Dany to give her time and had expected a few texts but was surprised when she was bombarded with gifts and flowers. The first bouquet was full of apology flowers. The next day was the same but a small box came with it which contained a demitasse cup with the word ‘macchiato’ written on it in big block letters. That made Sansa laugh out loud which drew stares from her co-workers. The day after that, a delivery person arrived with flowers and a drink tray with a selection of coffee drinks. The note apologized for the drinks not being as hot as they could be but that Sansa was hot enough all on her own. It was cheesy and stupid and Sansa grabbed her phone to make fun of Dany over it but held off. On Friday the same delivery person arrived with another beautiful bouquet of flowers and clutching a large bunch of balloons, each with a letter on it, which Sansa could tell spelled out ‘sorry’. Again, it was something so obvious and hokey and yet Sansa still found it cute.

Along with the gifts were frequent texts from Dany. Most were pleas to talk but some of them were puppy gifs as she’d promised. Others included random thoughts or silly stories about how the latest reporter got thwarted by her friends. Dany also called but Sansa let it go to voicemail every time. She still wasn’t sure about what to do but that didn’t stop how her heart raced when she got the latest message from Dany.

In a moment of weakness, and prompted by those balloons and a particularly sad looking puppy gif, Sansa drove by Dragon Roasters after work on Friday and saw reporters hanging out on the sidewalk out front. She couldn’t see very well as she drove past but she imagined Dany wasn’t inside or else the reporters would’ve looked more agitated as they angled to get a picture of her. There were still fewer than she expected so that was good news at least.

Apparently, the tide had begun to turn the previous day when Rhaenys Targaryen gave the first of what she said would become a series of press conferences about the future of Targaryen Enterprises. Dany the barista became a bit bland compared to the fearless and beautiful Rhaenys, who was willing to be out in front of cameras. Whether it was done to take the heat off Dany, Sansa didn’t know, but she was glad that the news cycle seemed to be moving away from a woman that didn’t want the attention at all.

The next morning was Saturday and Sansa had just finished her breakfast when the phone rang. It was Arya.

“Hey sis, what’s up?” Sansa took a sip of her coffee.

“Dany is Daenerys Targaryen?!”

Sansa started choking and coughing. Arya did not pay attention to the news and since the North tended to ignore most of the sensational news from the south, she figured her family would be kept in the dark for a little while longer. “Wha… I mean, how did you put that together?”

“Theon.”

“Fuck.” She began pacing around her kitchen. Sansa grumbled, “Fucking Yara. So, Theon told Robb and Robb told you, is that it? Do Mom and Dad know?”

“He said he didn’t tell.”

“Okay, hold on.”

Sansa tapped out a quick message to Robb, telling him to not say anything to their parents. He quickly texted back that she better call him as soon as she could.

“I told him not to say anything. I’ll call him after I’m done talking with you.”

“Sansa, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I didn’t know myself until Monday. She kept it from me.”

Sansa winced as Arya went into a flurry of curse words and promises to show what Starks do to Targaryen liars. She waited until Arya had calmed somewhat before explaining how it all really happened. And in explaining it, Sansa found that she did a fair bit of defending, too. She really did understand why Dany had done it. Sansa didn’t like it but she understood.

“So now I’m not sure what to do,” Sansa said with a sigh.

“Well, breaking up with her is the first thing.”

“Arya…”

“Sansa…”

She laughed. And she heard Arya’s chuckle at the other end of the line, too.

“All right, fine. So you love her, is that what I’m hearing?”

“Yeah,” answered Sansa quietly. “But maybe you’re right. Maybe breaking up is the best thing. When they find out, the press won’t leave us alone. Mom and Dad won’t support us.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Come on, you know how much Dad hates Rhaegar.”

“Yeah but Dany’s not him. And if you really love each other, they’ll support you.”

“Maybe.”

“They will. Mom will for sure. And Dad will get over it. But they’re not the ones that matter, Sansa. The press doesn’t either. If you want to be with her, be with her. If you don’t, then call her up and let her know. I know you, you want to over-analyze everything until you can see every possible iteration and permutation…”

“Big words.”

“Screw you,” laughed Arya. “Just get out of your head and talk with her.”

Sansa hummed evasively but Arya let it go and they said their goodbyes. Then she called Robb and had a similarly heated conversation but he also ended up saying he’d support her either way.

“Do you want me to tell Jon?” Robb asked quietly.

She released a long breath and said, “Please. He’ll be more himself with you and shouldn’t have to hold back whatever this makes him feel. Thanks, Robb.”

Sansa spent the rest of her Saturday debating when to call her parents. Robb had rightly pointed out that the news articles he searched for had Dany’s current legal name and where she worked. If their parents were following the story, they probably already put it together. She knew she had to do it sooner rather than later.

In the late afternoon, she called her mom’s cell phone.

“Hi, Sansa. How’s everything going?”

“Oh, you know. Busy.” Sansa nervously tapped her fingertips against her thigh as she paced in her bedroom.

“How’s Dany?”

Sansa gulped. They didn’t know yet. Instead of backing out, she forced herself to go ahead.

“Good, I think.”

“You think? What’s going on? Did you two have a fight?”

“Yeah but that’s not… um, Mom, there’s something you need to know about Dany. Khal is her married name but her name before that was Targaryen.”

“I’m sorry. Did you just say Targaryen?”

“Yeah,” Sansa replied with a grimace, waiting for the yelling to start.

“As in Daenerys Targaryen?”

“Yeah,” whispered Sansa. And to Sansa’s surprise, her mother began laughing.

“Mom?”

“Goodness,” Catelyn cut in before bursting into even more laughter. Soon Sansa was laughing, too. It really was funny when one thought about it.

After a minute, they finally calmed down.

“Well, you’ve never made it easy, Sansa, I’ll give you that. An independent streak a mile wide and now this.”

“You’re not mad?”

“You forget we’re older than you, my darling. Your father and I know what those children went through under Aerys. And I remember when we’d gotten word that the girl had run away from her brother. Do you want to know what your father said to me?”

“What?”

“He said, ‘good for her’.”

“Wow,” Sansa replied. She was stunned. She’d always thought her parents hated that family.

“You didn’t buy into that whole feud the media always played up, did you?”

“I guess I did. We never really talked about it,” admitted Sansa. “But Dad hates Rhaegar, doesn’t he?”

“Hate is a strong word but yes, I’ll admit that your father remains angry at what Rhaegar did. Abandoning his young family for your Aunt Lyanna, only to abandon her when she got pregnant. And when she died and it was time to take responsibility for Jon, he didn’t. Alcohol and heavens know what else took control of his life until he died before Jon reached his second nameday. Animosity against Aerys is another story, and when it looked like Viserys was taking after him we had a distaste for him, too. But we never held any of that against Dany or Rhaenys and Aegon.”

“You really would be okay with me dating Dany?”

“Life is too short to not be with the ones we love, Sansa. If you love her and she loves you the way you deserve, then who are we to say anything against that?”

Sansa felt both relieved at her mom’s response and more confused about what to do. She figured that her parents’ anger would at least push her one way or the other. She actually hoped for it. Instead she had Arya, Robb, and her mother behind her, which meant the whole family, too. And now Sansa felt just as indecisive as ever.

*::::*

Dany couldn’t take the waiting. With every gift, every sent text, and every call that went to voicemail, she was getting closer to just going on over to Stag Corp. and yelling at the girl to make up her mind. Then she would feel guilty all over again. She promised Sansa time and she needed to hold true to that. But it was nearing a week and there was still no word.

Was Sansa going to break up with her? It seemed more and more likely. And her heart cracked just a little bit more with every day that passed, with every night she spent alone in her bed thinking about how Sansa looked sleeping next to her, at how their bodies and hearts connected in ways she’d never felt before, at Sansa’s smile in the morning. The world woke up in Dany with Sansa in her life and the possibility of losing her… it was too terrible to imagine.

The reporters that badgered her employees trying to get to her were only a nuisance. It wasn’t even as bad as she thought it would be. Try as they might, and oh how the Lannister media machine must have tried, none of them could get a solid quote from anyone that knew her well enough to say anything revealing. Some already knew or guessed who she was but many of them didn’t have a clue, and Dany had thought at least one of them would turn against her once they discovered her background. Instead the community in Flea Bottom closed ranks and protected her. She’d even heard that Davos personally threw a reporter out of his restaurant. Dany got calls and texts from everyone saying they backed her no matter what, that she was one of them.

Business also improved although Dany had mixed feelings about that. The people coming in for a look at the Targaryen in their midst made her angry but if they spent their money, why should she care? Either way, she didn’t spend any time out front, either hanging out in her office or back in the roastery.

Since she had no drama to give them, the reporters soon grew bored. Dany wasn’t naïve to think they had given up completely but the stalking of her shop and her apartment building wasn’t as invasive. And fortunately, the press conference with Rhaenys on Thursday evening provided them ample fodder to satisfy their lust for Targaryen news.

She imagined the interest would come back around again after her relationship with Sansa Stark became known but she had decided not to worry about that until she knew there was still a relationship to worry about.

Friday afternoon she received a text from the delivery guy she’d hired to take balloons and flowers to Sansa. A video attachment was included and it showed Sansa smiling and blushing at the balloons. He’d done a good job hiding what he was doing with his phone, Sansa had barely glanced at him. Dany laughed, pleased that Sansa liked her gifts. Sansa’s soft smile made her want to call her, which she did that evening. But it went to voicemail again.

Dany thought that when Saturday rolled around, she’d hear something from Sansa but Saturday came and went. Sunday was the same. What good was going big when the girl wouldn’t respond at all? It was tempting to give into the urge to be angry at being ignored but she would remind herself that she’d done the same thing to Sansa when she disappeared for a few days. At least Dany knew what was going on and why. She gritted her teeth and hoped the week would bring better news.

She took the day off on Monday and was at the 5th Street shelter in the late morning, double-checking the ledgers when she overheard the director speaking with a man from the KL Sanctuary Initiative who was dropping by for a visit. They were both excited about the coming fundraiser. Apparently, KLSI had already passed their goal with monetary commitments from various philanthropists and businesses. With the checks that were sure to come in the night of the fundraiser, the initiative was looking at funds that took care of next year’s budget with enough to begin planning for the year after that. Dany smiled to herself, knowing it was all Sansa’s doing. Then she looked up in surprise when she heard Sansa’s name. The man from KLSI said they offered Sansa a job earlier today, impressed with her fundraising skills and ability to connect with donors. Dany felt proud but also pained that she couldn’t share in that good news with Sansa. She knew her girlfriend had been worrying about what to do after leaving Stag Corp. but it looked like she had at least one opportunity on the table.

After leaving the shelter, Dany decided she couldn’t wait anymore; she was tired of unanswered texts and needed an update, some kind of check-in on where Sansa’s head was at. Most of all, she just missed her. After going home for a shower and a fitful nap, she drove her car to Sansa’s, grabbed the helmet Sansa left behind, and went up to sit in front of her door.

She had to wait longer than she thought. Sansa must’ve increased her working hours. It was around seven o’clock when Sansa finally showed. But she had Jeyne and Margaery with her, who was rolling luggage behind her.

Sansa looked surprised, Margaery appeared neutral, and Jeyne looked like she wanted to kill her.

Dany stood up and asked, “Done with Braavos?”

Margaery’s eyes flickered towards Sansa before replying. “Yes. Sansa and Jeyne were kind enough to get me from the airport.”

“And Shae?”

Margaery chuckled. “Shae will be visiting in a couple of weeks.”

Dany smiled at that and turned back to Sansa who seemed nervous.

The silence hung heavy until Jeyne spoke. “You’ve got a lot of nerve coming here…”

“Jeyne,” scolded Sansa. Her friends looked at Sansa before looking back at Dany. Wordlessly, they appeared to agree on something. Sansa handed over her keys to Jeyne, who opened the door and she and Margaery disappeared inside, leaving Sansa out in the hall alone with Dany.

_::_

Sansa stared at Dany. She looked like she hadn’t been sleeping well. Neither had she, for that matter.

“I miss you,” said Dany.

“I miss you, too,” admitted Sansa. Oh how she did. Her whole body yearned for this woman, to step towards her and take her in her arms.

“Then why haven’t you called me back or returned any of my texts?”

“I didn’t have an answer for you,” Sansa replied with a weak shrug. “I still don’t know.”

“Oh,” replied Dany, furrowing her brow. She bent down and picked up the helmet. “You left this behind.”

“It’s better with you. I don’t even have a bike.”

“It was a gift. You can use it if Arya ever lets you ride with her, or the next time you ride with Robb.”

Sansa had to hold back her smile at Dany remembering those details. They really had shared so much in such a short time.

Dany saw that hidden smile. The way Sansa’s lips twitched and the way her eyes lit up. It gave her hope. But it seemed Sansa could read her, too, because she took the helmet and took a step toward the door just as Dany opened her mouth.

“Dany, thank you for bringing this by and for the other gifts but this still isn’t okay. I understand why you did what you did but it doesn’t mean trust hasn’t been broken. I don’t know if I’m ever going to be back to where I was before this.”

Physically, Sansa was standing closer to Dany but with those words Dany felt like the distance between them became an ocean. And instead of holding onto patience, Dany got angry. A week without a word from Sansa left her wounded and she ignored the rational part of her mind that warned her this might not be the best move.

“I never lied,” Dany said, her eyes flashing.

“But it feels like you did. And I don’t want to argue semantics and technicalities. You kept something from me, something you were afraid would change things between us. How do I know you won’t do that again?”

Sansa needed trust in order to believe that she wouldn’t. She wanted to trust Dany so badly.

“I wish I hadn’t been so afraid. I would go back to that first or second date and tell you if I could. But you have to believe me when I say, I told you everything about me that mattered, everything that I ever cared about. I gave you myself.”

It was raw and vulnerable and Sansa’s heart ached for her. She could also feel the anger and frustration that was rolling off Dany, which made her own frustration grow.

“Tell me this. You knew the press were about to start hounding you after getting word about Viserys. Did you ask me to go with you to the lawyer because you knew I was going to find out anyway? If nothing had happened to your brother, how long would you have waited?”

Dany blinked. “No, I… it wasn’t like that.”

Sansa scoffed unbelieving.

“It’s true! In fact, I planned to tell you that day. I was going to leave Selmy’s and head to Stag Corp. and surprise you. I got thrown by the news instead. It didn’t rush my telling you, it delayed it.”

Sansa was looking down and shaking her head the whole time as Dany spoke. It sounded like the truth but she was still so uncertain.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa whispered and then in a stronger voice said, “I already told you, I don’t have an answer for you. I need more time.”

“Bullshit. I don’t think you do. If you felt for me the way I do for you, you would know in your heart whether you want this or not. I’m here, I’m ready, I’m willing to do whatever work we need to do to get past this. You’re the one that’s running away.”

At that, the coil inside Sansa snapped and she seethed at what she saw as Dany’s effort to deflect blame. “Don’t turn this around on me. You’re the one who fucked up.”

Dany’s patience disappeared entirely. She was tired of Sansa not making a decision.

“Yeah, because I’m a scared human being and scared people fuck up. Get used to it, Sansa. People fuck up. But I’m beginning to think I’m not the only scared one. I didn’t cheat, I didn’t set out to hurt you, I ended up telling you the thing I needed to tell you, and the only one holding back now is you.”

Sansa dropped the helmet and shoved against Dany’s shoulder with one hand. “Why are you pushing me right now? Do you want me to break up with you?”

Dany stepped forward and got up in Sansa’s face. The threat rankled her. She could feel Sansa’s breath on her face; her heart was pounding and her blood burned at having been pushed.

“If that’s the truth you’re afraid of telling me, then yeah. Break up with me! I dare you!”

“Fine! We’re over!”

Sansa wasn’t thinking before speaking. She was that mad. And it felt good to yell at Dany, to unleash everything she was feeling. It also felt good being this close to her again and Sansa found Dany’s fiery eyes and the flush in her face very distracting.

“Good!” yelled Dany, panting, eyes fixed on Sansa’s lips.

Sansa didn’t know who started it but the next thing she knew she had Dany pinned against her door and she was kissing her like she wanted to devour her.

“You are so godsdamned infuriating,” growled Sansa as she bit down on Dany’s neck, her hands moving down to Dany’s waist and moving underneath her shirt to drag her fingertips against her bare back.

Dany grabbed Sansa’s shoulders and flipped them with a loud thump as Sansa’s back hit the door. She pressed her thigh up between Sansa’s legs, earning a groan that seemed to drag itself from deep inside the woman’s chest. Dany smirked, having missed the noises she could elicit from Sansa. She kissed her hard, demanding entry, moaning into Sansa’s mouth when she could feel her surrender. Dany wanted her, right here, right against this door.

“You love me, though, don’t you? You love me,” Dany murmured against Sansa’s mouth as she ground harder against Sansa before deepening the kiss, loving how Sansa responded to every touch.

Sansa shuddered and her eyes widened as she broke the kiss, staring into Dany’s desire-filled eyes.

“Yes,” Sansa breathed. “I do.”

And Dany smiled, thinking that was permission to go further but she was surprised when Sansa pushed her away and clenched her eyes.

Sansa opened her mouth, wanting to say something cutting, something to take back what she had just admitted. She was filled with fury and desire, and she hated how out of control it felt, how if Dany reached for her one more time, she would give this woman everything. And if that happened, what pain would Dany cause her next?

Before Dany could speak, Sansa picked up the helmet, reached for the doorknob, and escaped into her apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Dany reached a hand to the door, bracing herself against it. She was aroused, angry, and her heart was pounding at what Sansa had just said.

Sansa loved her.

Dany wanted to scream in her happiness and frustration. Love. She had love. And Sansa kept running.

She banged on the door and in a joy-filled voice yelled, “Who’s the coward now?”

There was no answer but Dany smiled as she walked away. Technically they may have just broken up but Dany knew she was closer than ever to winning her back.

*::::*

Sansa dropped the helmet by the door and raged through her apartment, barely glancing at Margaery and Jeyne. At Dany’s final taunt through the door, Sansa gritted her teeth and growled.

She paced for a few minutes, her thoughts going a mile a minute, her lips and body still tingling from that kiss. Every now and then Sansa would look over at her friends who were talking with each other like she wasn’t there.

The same Jeyne who earlier had looked ready to do battle with Dany now looked worried.

“I didn’t realize they were that much in love,” said Jeyne.

“Yes, and Sansa, bless her heart, is too stubborn to see reason.” Margaery raised her voice at that last part, pointedly looking at Sansa, and Sansa only huffed at her in return.

“You think she should forgive her? I’ll admit, Dany looked too devastated for it to be just a game to her like I thought, but a deception is a deception.”

“People screw up, Jeyne. I don’t know Dany but I’m willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. And I do believe Sansa is going to regret letting her go.”

They were silent for a moment, watching Sansa mutter to herself, arms waving around. Then Jeyne laughed quietly.

“You’re thinking of something, aren’t you?”

“Why Jeyne, I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

It was a long drawl with a hint of mischief and if Sansa had been paying closer attention, she would have confronted her friend about interfering. As it was, she was still pacing like an enraged animal.

Turning to Sansa, Margaery said, “I think Jeyne and I should go. I’m actually more tired than I thought. Feel free to brood more, sweetling, but think over what we said. You love that girl and she loves you.”

“I can’t trust her, Marge,” Sansa said in exasperation. Why couldn’t Margaery understand this?

“Oh, and that’s why you were just kissing her outside your door. Or should I say, about to give your neighbors a show?” replied Margaery with a smirk.

“That was… that didn’t mean… ugh, just go, Margaery Tyrell. Go home!” Sansa stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door. She heard Margaery’s laugh before hearing the front door open and close.

Sansa threw herself on her bed and glared at the ceiling. Then she brought her fingers to her lips, remembering how it had felt to feel Dany against her. She had been so close to giving in. Her family wouldn’t hold it against her if she did. Even Margaery, the one who had been the most suspicious of all of her relationships, even she thought she should forgive her. Was it really that simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love understanding parents. We need more of those.
> 
> One more to go! I’m so excited. Thanks to everyone still following along.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sansa didn’t know how she had been able to make it into work on time. Last night she had tossed and turned, thinking of Dany, that kiss, her worries and fears. Still, here she was, on the phone all morning with various vendors, making sure everyone was paid and confirming arrival times. The event was this Friday night and everything was falling into place. Despite what was going on with her personal life, Sansa couldn’t help the immense feeling of satisfaction. Not only that, she had called her contact at the Sanctuary Initiative saying she would take the job. Her current plan was to give her notice to Robert after the event, take a couple of weeks off, then start her new job. It was exciting. And she wished she could call Dany to share it with her.

By the end of the day, Sansa started getting distracted by something else. There had been no flowers or gifts from Dany. Others noticed, too. Even Joffrey walked by making a snide comment about her admirer giving up and Sansa scowled at him in an effort to cover her hurt. She knew she had told Dany it was over but she didn’t think Dany would give up, especially not after the passionate kiss they shared. Sansa was angry, like she had been angry at Dany all last week, only this time it was tinged with doubt.

Instead of staying late, Sansa decided to leave work at the normal time. It was on the bus home that she heard the ping on her phone. It was from Dany. Her heart fluttered, for a moment hopeful.

_< <Heads up. A reporter asked me if I would confirm a claim that we were dating. Someone spilled._

_Shit_ , thought Sansa. She knew who it was. It had to be.

She forgot she wasn’t supposed to be replying to Dany’s texts and tapped out a reply and sent it. >> _Fucking Yara_

_< <That’s my guess too._

Sansa didn’t reply to that last text. It left a bad taste in her mouth that they were communicating about this and not about them. Was that the only thing Dany cared about? Making sure their relationship stayed under wraps? It also churned her stomach that Yara knew who Dany was. On that day in the café, she’d called Dany a dragon and it had gone over Sansa’s head.

Her anger flared again. What if the reason Dany wasn’t sending gifts or cute notes was that she was waiting for Sansa to do the chasing? At her stop, Sansa got off the bus in a huff, grumbling that there was no way she would grovel, and quickly made her way to her building, thankfully not encountering any reporters.

*::::*

Dany got into work early on Wednesday and didn’t get stopped by any more reporters looking for a comment on her relationship with Sansa Stark. The one yesterday morning was surprising. But she hadn’t forgotten how to steel her gaze when walking by press and knew her face betrayed nothing. They were just fishing; the claim had been made but so far it hadn’t been corroborated. To avoid adding any more fuel to the fire, Dany didn’t send any flowers or gifts to Sansa and she double-checked with Davos to make sure his son, the delivery guy, hadn’t said anything. Davos assured her that Maric could be trusted. She had also sent that heads up text to Sansa and was annoyed that Sansa didn’t try to continue the conversation beyond the reporter.

It was confusing. She wasn’t sure what her move should be. The way they kissed showed the passion was as strong as it ever was and she let that, as well as Sansa’s admission of love, feed her confidence that things were working out. It was only later when she got home that she remembered Sansa’s other expressions, her anger and her pain. Dany had hurt her and Sansa was right, trust was broken. Flowers and balloons weren’t going to fix that. Neither was one heated kiss in a hallway. They needed to talk, really talk. But she wasn’t sure how she was going to make that happen.

She was trying to brainstorm what to do. Dany didn’t know if Sansa was okay with being a known friend of hers and didn’t want to do anything that led to more focus on her so again refrained from sending more gifts. She was busy thinking when her phone rang. The caller ID made her roll her eyes but she had nothing better to do so she answered.

“Rhaenys, how’s life in the spotlight?”

“Getting brighter and brighter. Hopefully it’s dimming on your end?”

“There’s been a lull, thanks to your press conference, but it’ll probably start back up again soon enough.”

“It might, considering you’re seeing Sansa Stark.”

Dany felt herself pale. If Rhaenys knew, how far had this information spread? She asked cautiously, “How did you know about her?”

Rhaenys laughed. “We weren’t spying on you if that’s what you’re thinking. Barristan let slip to me in our last phone call that you’d introduced your girlfriend to him and he named her. It’s newsworthy, I’m surprised it hasn’t come out yet.”

“They’re sniffing. It’s only a matter of time, I guess. Especially if Selmy can’t keep his mouth shut.”

Dany was annoyed. She was seriously considering using a different lawyer after the sale of the shares with Rhaenys was finalized.

“Well, I’ll let the Lannisters scoop that one. We take care of our own.”

“I appreciate that, Rhae,” Dany said, surprisingly touched by her niece’s sentiment. When Rhaenys had called the first time after she’d gotten the news about Viserys, urging her to come to Volantis, Dany had initially been suspicious and railed against her for not reaching out sooner. While her niece and nephew had been kind to her growing up, she didn’t know them anymore. Rhaenys had apologized and said she thought that was how Dany wanted it. At the end of that call, Rhaenys promised that rebuilding their family connections was a priority for her and Aegon, and Dany said she would try to keep an open mind.

“We can take better care of you if you agree to my business proposal.”

“I already offered to sell all the TE shares, what else do you need?”

“Yes, about that. What would you say to holding on to a small percentage of TE and coming to work for me?”

Dany laughed. Her niece had to be joking.

*::::*

Dany was still trying to wrap her head around her niece’s proposal by the late afternoon. Talking it over with Missandei hadn’t helped either. She wouldn’t have to leave King’s Landing and she could designate a proxy for board voting. But what the hells did she know about what would be good for a company the size of TE? And yet, to be a part of the changes that Rhaenys had planned, to show the world that Targaryens weren’t all worthless, it was very tempting. Rhaenys gave her two weeks to think about it so Dany decided to set it aside for now. The other part of her work day was spent thinking about Sansa. She’d pick up her phone, try to think of something to text, and would blank. Sansa said she loved her and at the same time pushed her away. Dany wasn’t sure if the next words she sent to Sansa were going to win her back or lead to losing her forever.

She was closing up and getting ready to go home when Missandei came in to the office.

“Have you thought more about your next move with Sansa?”

Dany gave a rueful smile. Her best friend always seemed to know when her mind was getting away from her.

“Yeah, and I’m kind of freaking out. I thought after that kiss that we were close to working it out but the more I think about it, it feels like at any moment it’s really going to be over.”

“And you think stopping the calls and gifts altogether is going to help?” Missandei asked, raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know. You weren’t there, she was so unreasonable and obstinate.” Dany sighed. She was letting anger and defensiveness get to her again. “And she was in so much pain. I don’t know how to make it better. I’m just so lost without her, Missandei.”

Missandei walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile. Before Dany could speak again, she got a text alert on her phone. It was an unknown number. Swiping the message open, her eyes widened at what she saw.

_< <It’s Margaery. Text me where you live. I’ll meet you there in an hour._

Dany held the phone up to Missandei who chuckled.

“I think the cavalry is arriving to save your ass.”

She scoffed and shook her head at her friend and tapped out a reply. _> >If Sansa wants to say something she can contact me herself_

Surprisingly, the phone started to ring. Dany’s temper flared.

“What?” she answered it angrily.

“Now now, is that any way to talk to your girlfriend’s best friend who is trying to help you not blow it?”

“Blow it?” Dany asked, confused. And then she panicked. Was Sansa really ending it? She squeezed her eyes shut and asked, “What has she said to you?”

“The address, Daenerys. We’ll talk in an hour.”

Margaery ended the call and Dany fumed. She was so distracted she wasn’t able to stop Missandei from grabbing her phone and sending the address to Margaery.

“There. You can thank me later,” Missandei said with a smirk, handing the phone back to Dany. She walked out of the office and at first Dany was upset that Missandei interfered. And then she thought maybe it was the time for some interference from best friends.

*::::*

Dany paced in her apartment, waiting for Margaery to come to her door. She’d already buzzed her into the building and she was incredibly nervous about what Sansa’s friend had to say. Was it a message from Sansa? Was Margaery going to tell her to back off?

She heard a soft knock and Dany quickly went to the door and opened it. Margaery was standing there holding a garment bag.

“I’m surprised you wanted to come. How did you get my number?” Dany asked, stepping aside to let the woman in.

“A quick glance through Sansa’s phone. I figured it would come in handy and it has.”

Margaery smiled and confidently walked to the living area, setting the garment bag on the back of the couch. Dany silently watched her take in her apartment.

“Not many personal items on display. No doubt meant to allow for a quick departure. But you own a small business and started a serious relationship. You’re putting down roots but how deep do they go, I wonder.”

Dany narrowed her eyes at Margaery’s assessment. She wasn’t in the mood for this. Going to her refrigerator, she took out a beer and offered one to Margaery who declined.

Instead of talking, she popped the top off and waited. Talking would give Margaery the upper-hand, showing her impatience and desperation for news of Sansa. Dany slowly sipped her beer and kept a calm eye on the other woman.

Margaery’s lips curled into a smile and she nodded, recognizing the power play.

“We should talk about what you’re going to do to recover from the disaster of this week. Yesterday was fine. I can appreciate a day to let it all sink in. But today, too?” Margaery shook her head as if disappointed.

“What do you mean disaster?”

Ignoring her, Margaery continued, “Frankly, I’m surprised Sansa hasn’t called it off. And you were doing splendidly.”

“Margaery, just spit it out. What are you talking about?”

The woman gave Dany a hard stare and Dany almost wilted but maintained eye contact.

“You were so close, Dany. The gifts and flowers last week appealed to her romantic side. Then standing up to her on Monday evening showed you had a backbone. She likes that sort of confidence, a woman who isn’t afraid to go after what she wants. And I doubt you knew what you were doing but I heartily approved when I heard you didn’t send anything to her yesterday. It got her thinking, second-guessing. She was primed for a hard push. If you had gone to her today, you would’ve had her. But nothing from you today, unfortunately, and her messages to me were no longer doubtful, they were enraged.”

As Dany listened, her heart sank into her stomach. She said weakly, “I could text her now. I could go over there. The day’s not done.”

“I’m afraid you’ll only catch her on a wave of stubbornness. Fortunately for you, after your visit on Monday, I thought of a backup plan. And now it’s time to implement it.”

Margaery went over to the garment bag, unzipped it, and showed Dany a black evening dress. It was strapless and had a deep-red streak that came down over one side of the chest and down the skirt, flaring out in a flame with a slit that came up mid-thigh. Targaryen colors.

When Dany didn’t say anything, Margaery continued. “I have a few tickets to the fundraiser on Friday. We always buy several in case my brother and I want to make it a party. You’ll be coming with me. Jeyne, too.”

Dany gaped at her, still not quite understanding.

“I don’t… how is this… won’t Sansa be angry if I just show up? And how did you even know my size?”

Margaery rolled her eyes. “Please. I had your size the moment I saw you. If I had had more time, I probably could’ve found a better dress but as it was, I needed to have this tailored quickly to adjust for your height. I don’t have shoes for you, I’m afraid.”

“I have a pair that would work,” Dany said faintly, finally reaching out to take the dress from Margaery. It was beautiful. But all those people would be there. The thought of it made her queasy.

“This is you going big, darling. You’re going to go in there and sweep that girl off her feet. But you should probably show some sign of affection tomorrow before she hardens that heart of hers too much.”

Dany smiled. Missandei had said to go big, too. She put the dress down on top of the open garment bag and looked at Margaery, wondering why she was doing this.

“Does Sansa know?” Dany asked.

Margaery’s expression turned questioning. “Know what? About this? You do know how a surprise works, right?”

“I mean, does Sansa know that you were in love with her back in college?” She was proud of the evenness in her voice, at not letting her insecurity show too much.

Dany thought the parting of the woman’s lips and the surprise in her eyes confirmed it but the laugh under Margaery’s breath made her rethink her suspicions.

“Good guess but that’s not what happened,” Margaery said softly, leaning back until she was sitting on the back of the couch.

Dany moved the dress and garment bag aside and sat next to her.

“What happened then? Why would you end it like that? She’s…”

“Amazing? Yes, I know.” Margaery smiled. “But we weren’t in love. Oh, I’ll admit I was infatuated. Sansa was so naïve, beautiful, and unlike anyone I’d ever met. We could talk for hours and I’d never get bored. She was just fun to be around. But I was careless then, and selfish. I didn’t care that she had a girlfriend, I only cared about having her. It wasn’t until after she’d broken up with Alys that I felt guilty. You see, close female friends outside of my family? That just didn’t happen, not until Sansa. I looked at myself and knew it wasn’t going to work. Those three weeks were great, really great, but eventually I would’ve hurt her. And then I would’ve lost a friend. So, I did something I’ll never regret. I was honest with her and I’ll be forever grateful that she thought I was worth keeping around. This is why I look after her, why I’ll cut anyone who hurts her. She’s my best friend.”

Dany nodded. “Sansa said something similar. It’s just hard to imagine anyone not wanting more with her.”

“Right? Her previous girlfriends were idiots. You don’t have anything to worry about with them or me. You’re the one she loves.”

Dany exhaled a relieved breath. She believed her.

“But I should warn you, now that you’ve revealed your jealousy at my place in Sansa’s heart, I’m going to tease you endlessly over it,” said Margaery, smiling like she had just won a prize. “Endlessly.”

Margaery smirked at the scowl on Dany’s face, then she said, “So what do you think of my plan to get the girl? Are you going to be a fucking dragon or what?”

Dany chuckled, reminded of her earlier conversation with Rhaenys. Maybe she should give more serious consideration to her niece’s offer.

_“We’re the dragons now, Dany. Not them. Not the ones who hurt us or abandoned us. We’re the dragons. It’s okay to embrace that. It’s okay to say you’re a Targaryen. You named your shop Dragon Roasters, right? That’s not leaving us behind, that’s holding onto something that will always be a part of you. You feel it in your blood just as I do. I’m going to make our name mean something good in this world. And you can be part of that.”_

Margaery’s plan would mean putting herself directly in the crosshairs. It would be like declaring her return to highborn society with the biggest splash possible. Dany could imagine all the headlines and how her life would never be the same. If she did this, she and Sansa would be under increased scrutiny for a while, maybe even for years.

But Dany realized that this was always going to be the case, whether she went to the fundraiser or not. Regardless of her married name, she would always be seen as Daenerys Targaryen and a relationship with Sansa Stark was always going to become public fodder. Whether that happened this Friday or a month from now, it would have happened eventually.

It just came down to what she was willing to endure in order to be with Sansa. And would Sansa be willing to endure it, too? Dany knew the answer on her end. Anything. She would endure anything. Sansa was worth it all.

“Why are you helping me, Margaery? Like you said, I hurt her. You should be cutting me, not doing this.”

“I think it’s obvious. My best friend wins the woman she’s in love with and I get to be there to watch it happen. Also, the looks on Cersei’s and Joffrey Baratheon’s faces will be priceless.”

Margaery’s smile was wide and wicked and Dany was glad to have her on her side.

*::::*

It was late afternoon on Thursday and Sansa was putting the few personal effects she kept on her desk in a large handbag she’d brought to work. She still hadn’t given her notice but she wasn’t coming into the office tomorrow due to the charity event so she figured she’d take everything now in case Robert wasn’t happy with her decision and sent her packing on Monday.

Cleaning her stuff out was a good distraction. She hadn’t heard from Dany at all yesterday, and today was looking like the same. Her heart felt heavy and she wasn’t sure what she should do. Did Dany not want her anymore? Had she made a mistake by breaking up with her before they sat and really talked about things? Why was she feeling like this if she wasn’t going to be able to forgive her anyway? Or was she lying to herself about not forgiving Dany?

Sansa sighed, realizing it was the latter. She was still mad but what happened no longer felt like a deal breaker. Because she loved her. And if Dany loved her, too, then yes, she’d be willing to put in the work to rebuild the trust that was broken.

But Dany wasn’t acting like she loved her. And Sansa felt like her heart was breaking all over again. Maybe once this fundraiser was over, she’d contact Dany asking her if they could talk.

She was busy mulling over what she would say when that same delivery guy from last week showed up. Sansa brightened and then quirked an eyebrow when she noticed he wasn’t carrying anything large or elaborate. He smiled shyly and took off his backpack, taking out a long slender box and handing it to her.

Sansa looked down at it, removing the small card. Then she smirked and said without looking at him, “I let it go that one time but you really shouldn’t get into the habit of filming people without their permission.”

The young man sputtered and quickly pocketed his phone. “Please don’t be angry, Miss Stark. And please don’t blame Ms. Khal either. She didn’t ask me to do that. I just thought, since you were so happy with the coffees last week, that Ms. Khal would like to see your reaction to the balloons. And to this, too.”

That cleared up her question about whether Dany had put him up to it. She smiled at his initiative.

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad. What’s your name?”

“Maric, miss. Maric Seaworth.”

Sansa smiled at him, recognizing the last name. She gave him a large tip, told him to say hi to his father for her, and sent him on his way.

Opening the box, she saw two red roses. She put the box down on her desk and pulled the card out of the envelope.

_Sansa, I’m sorry for everything. Just wanted to get that out there again. And I’m sorry for breaking routine and not sending you any flowers or gifts over the last couple of days. That reporter who asked about you made me wary of doing anything that confirmed it, especially given what you had said to me about being over and I thought you might not want that attention. That doesn’t explain not texting or calling, though. I’ll admit I was frustrated and angry after I saw you. I think about you all the time and I do still want us to work it out. I hope you’ll give me a chance soon to tell you in person what I’m saying with these flowers. You’re probably very busy with the fundraiser so let’s talk afterwards, okay? I miss you. Love, Dany_

By the end of the note, Sansa had tears in her eyes. She picked up the roses again, knowing full well what Dany meant by them. She swallowed the knot in her throat and nodded to herself. After Friday.

*::::*

Sansa arrived at the Baratheon charity event only slightly after it began. The location was the historic Great Sept, which used to be a place of worship but was now a museum. In retrospect, she’d lucked out with that water main break at the other location. It would’ve been fine but the architecture of the Great Sept was hard to beat and required little decoration to give it that sophisticated atmosphere she knew the Baratheons would want. A jazz band played soft, unassuming music. Several couples were dancing on the small dancefloor and hopefully more would do so as the night wore on. The bar looked busy, the buzz of conversation was a constant drone with people fluttering amongst the tall cocktail tables, the wait staff were navigating the room with hors d’oeuvres and champagne, and the people manning the table near the entrance were busy soliciting additional donations from attendees for the KL Sanctuary Initiative.

She’d actually been there earlier in the day, meeting vendors and caterers for set-up, etc. When it looked like things were well in hand with the coordinators she’d hired, she went home to get ready. It was a stressful day with not much time to dwell on anything. But now that she was there with a champagne flute in her hand, wearing her icy pale blue evening gown, her hair parted on the side and down in loose waves, all she could think about was Dany.

“Came stag, eh? Me too but then again, I like to come stag. Get it? Come stag?”

It took all of her willpower not to cringe and roll her eyes as she turned around to face Joffrey, who was looking at her with half-lidded eyes and a smirk in what she guessed was intended to be a seductive gaze but only ended up making him look constipated. She reminded herself she was quitting on Monday so she kept her features neutral as he continued to speak.

“I thought I saw that you’d added a plus one to yourself but it was gone on the final list. That fell through, huh? I’m sure I can fit you in for a dance or two, Sansa, if you ask nicely.”

“You are…” Sansa trailed off. She was about to be polite and give him a respectful brush off before moving somewhere he wasn’t but then she shook her head. She had nothing left to lose. If she was going to have to endure tonight, schmoozing and networking with people to maintain a list of reliable donors for KLSI, then she was going to do it on her own terms, even if she had to burn a few bridges along the way.

“A pig,” Sansa finished, taking a big gulp of her champagne.

Joffrey sputtered, his eyes narrowing. “I’m sorry?”

“I appreciate that actually,” Sansa said, giving him a condescending smile. “For all the times you ignored me when I said no to your invitations. For all the times you conveniently forgot I’m not and never will be attracted to men. And for all the times you’ve been a pig in my presence.”

Sansa spun around and left him behind, elated that she’d finally told him off. She half-wondered if he would get security to escort her out but she doubted his mother would let him make a scene like that. She was a Stark after all, her name held some cache amongst these people, and it would be bad publicity.

Slightly annoyed that Margaery and Jeyne were running late, she floated through the room, talking to who she needed to, smiling and showing gratitude on behalf of the Sanctuary Initiative, and occasionally checking in with her coordinators about how things were going behind the scenes. Sansa went to the bar area where she’d had an espresso station set up. The barista seemed to be handling himself well and she smiled sadly to herself as she overheard him calmly explain what a traditional macchiato was to a befuddled middle-aged man who was staring at the demitasse cup in his hand like it was a toy tea cup.

Turning around to observe the room, Sansa’s eyes were suddenly caught by the striking woman who was standing near the entrance. _Dany_ , her heart sighed.

Or who she thought was Dany. Because the elegant woman in the black with red dress that went down to her ankles, and gods those heels, that woman only resembled her Dany. Tasteful makeup, hair down in that messy fashionable chic that Sansa could never manage with her own hair, small clutch purse. She was gorgeous. And it looked like she was used to this, like she fit right in. Sansa looked around and saw how the others looked at her. How they were all whispering about her. Daenerys Khal commanded a room.

Dany hadn’t seen her yet and Sansa watched as she went up to the table and handed an envelope to the KLSI worker, exchanging words and smiles. Sansa wondered how she’d gotten in. Tickets were sold out weeks ago. And she _had_ removed her plus one from the final guest list.

Then Dany’s eyes found her. It was like pure liquid fire being poured all over her. She gave a small smile and Sansa returned it, along with a quizzical look. Dany winked and nodded toward the other side of the room where Sansa spotted Jeyne, Margaery, and Margaery’s brother Loras with his boyfriend Renly. _Of course_ , Sansa thought. _Margaery._ Her best friends noticed her watching them and they gave apologetic smiles and shrugs before turning back to their conversation, which was obviously fake because she saw how they were still watching her and Dany.

Sansa turned back to Dany who had a hopeful, shy expression. She began walking towards her, and she was so sexy Sansa couldn’t help the heat that continued to burn her skin.

Then she saw Joffrey approach Dany with two champagne flutes in his hand. _Of course_ , she thought angrily. He stepped in front of Dany, no doubt trying to introduce himself, but Sansa had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when Dany quickly sidestepped him, ignoring the champagne in his hands and instead taking a champagne flute off the tray of a waiter, and walked by him without saying anything. His head looked like it was going to explode as she heard laughter coming from Margaery and the others. He stormed away, no doubt to complain to his mother. Glancing at Cersei, she saw the woman furiously whispering into Robert Baratheon’s ear, gesturing towards Dany, but Sansa didn’t care about them. The woman in front of her had her full attention now.

Dany walked up to Sansa and smiled nervously at her. Jeyne had tried to prep her with things to say in the limo ride to the Great Sept but Margaery had helped more than all of them.

_“Tell her ‘you complete me’,” said Jeyne excitedly. It was her latest contribution and both Loras and Renly groaned in amusement._

_“No. She should say ‘I’m also just a girl standing in front of a girl asking…’” Loras offered._

_“Tired and used up, I’m afraid,” interrupted Renly. “I find ‘as you wish’ to be incredibly gallant.”_

_Loras leaned over and kissed his boyfriend, agreeing that it was._

_“Think realistic, people. Sansa knows all the romantic movie lines,” scolded Margaery. “Dany needs to be herself. And honest.”_

_She turned to Dany, who was tightly gripping her purse, and said, “You do that and Sansa will swoon, I promise you.”_

Margaery was right. Everything had to come from her own heart. Dany was pleasantly surprised when Sansa leaned forward for a simple cheek to cheek hug.

“You look amazing,” Sansa breathed. “And you knew I wanted to see you in heels.”

“You look lovely as well,” Dany replied with a smile, her heart racing at Sansa’s lightheartedness. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so hard after all.

Sansa suddenly stiffened, feeling anxious and unsure. She had thought they were going to talk after the event and she was not prepared for this. Margaery knew better than to spring a spontaneous meeting on her. On the other hand, maybe it was time to stop overthinking everything and just go with it.

“I’m sure the Sanctuary Initiative also appreciated your donation.” She winced at the attempt at small talk. What was she supposed to say? At Dany’s smirk, Sansa got curious and asked, “How much did you give?”

“More than any of these people, most likely,” laughed Dany. “I have recently come into a sizeable windfall and figured I could spare two million for a worthy cause.”

“Dany!” exclaimed Sansa. “That’s… that’s wonderful. Thank you. And you’re right. No one else here comes close.”

Dany smiled, trying to suppress her blush. She hadn’t meant to tell Sansa how much she gave but she liked getting praise from her. She also liked that Sansa didn’t have any of the anger from the other day.

“I got your flowers yesterday.”

“Good. I… erm… good,” replied Dany, taking a sip of her champagne as she glanced at the people close to them at the bar. She gestured for them to move, and they walked to one of the high cocktail tables. People were still looking but they would be less likely to overhear them given the tables were spread far apart. “Everything here looks wonderful, too. You’ve done an impressive job organizing this.”

Sansa smiled and looked around the room, feeling proud of her accomplishment. But then she noticed again the hushed whispers and the stares. “I wish people would stop looking at you like you’re a zoo exhibit.”

“It comes with the territory though I’m a bit out of practice given I haven’t done anything like this since I was sixteen,” Dany answered softly. She put her glass and her purse on the table and Sansa did the same. “I don’t like it. But I can tolerate it… if you can.”

“Dany…”

“Please let me speak,” Dany said, looking into waiting blue eyes. “I’m so, so sorry. I’ve thought a lot about it and you were right. It was always my intention to tell you but holding back for that long was lying. If you give me another chance, I promise to always be upfront and honest with you. I’ll never again give you cause to doubt me or doubt us.”

“I probably would’ve stopped seeing you,” admitted Sansa quietly, placing one hand flat on the table and staring at it, feeling ashamed for a choice she never made but she also felt Dany should know her fears had not been unwarranted. She looked up at Dany, waiting for her to respond.

Dany didn’t know why those words cut her so deeply but they did. She had guessed that would’ve been the case but to hear Sansa confirm it made her heart sink. Sansa was staring at her with an unreadable expression and Dany’s hopes deflated.

“Do you want me to leave, Sansa? I understand that being seen with me at an event like this puts you in an awkward position with your employer and with your family when they find out. I’m sure photos have already been taken.”

Sansa kept staring and took a step closer to Dany. She took her in, remembering all of their tender moments, remembering how Dany confided the pain of her past with her, remembering how it was only several weeks of knowing this woman and she’d already been picking out china patterns.

She should be angry at Margaery for putting her on the spot like this. But Dany had gone along with Marge’s plan and that would mean getting angry at her, too. And Sansa was tired of being angry at Dany.

Sansa didn’t have to think about it anymore. She knew they had relationship work ahead of them, but they weren’t going to be able to start that until Sansa made up her mind.

“Dany Khal, and Daenerys Targaryen, and whatever other names you’ve used…”

“I get Stormborn, too, sometimes. Or Breaker of Bike Chains?” interrupted Dany, not able to resist a slight bounce on her toes. She had seen something in Sansa’s eyes, a flicker of humor, and it pushed her away from the edge where she’d been bracing herself for bad news. She made a mental note to give Margaery an unlimited coffee card. Or whatever she wanted. Because she could feel it. Dany didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

Sansa tried to glare at Dany for her interruption but it came out as a closed-lipped grin which then opened into a full-on smile. Dany bit her lip, looking so impatient, and cute, and adorable.

“Just let me say it, Daenerys Stormborn,” said Sansa exasperatedly with a wink. “My family doesn’t care, by the way. But you were right, their opinion doesn’t really matter. I just need to know one thing. Do you want to be my girlfriend or not?”

Dany’s smile grew so large it hurt her face. Her heart was pounding and she placed a hand on top of Sansa’s on the table, nodding her head quickly. But she also needed to be sure Sansa knew what it truly meant.

“The cameras and eyes on us right now are nothing compared to what will happen after tonight. I might be taking a small position with TE, staying here of course, but still. It’ll put even more attention on me. I’ll be a real Targaryen again.”

“You’ve always been a real Targaryen, Dany,” said Sansa, almost apologetically. “And it isn’t a bad thing.”

Dany closed her eyes. She hadn’t known how much she had needed Sansa to say that, to accept that part of her.

“Are you sure, Sansa? Are you sure you can put up with what it’ll mean?” Dany opened her eyes, watching Sansa carefully for any sign of doubt.

“This is what’s going to happen,” Sansa said, her voice hard and commanding, her eyes full of fire. She turned her hand over to hold Dany’s hand and leaned close to her ear to make sure only Dany heard. “We’re going to mingle, laugh with our friends, dance, plaster smiles on our faces as we get stared down by my boss, his wife, their terrible son, and the cameras, then I’m going to take you home and fuck you. And we’re going to have weeklong makeup sex. Deal?”

Dany laughed, her cheeks reddening at Sansa’s words, the timbre of Sansa’s voice sending heat down her body.

“Just one week?” Dany asked cheekily. “I thought I might owe you two.”

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek, laughing to herself at the image of them trying to go two weeks straight. It would be quite the challenge but if they ate and hydrated properly, interspersed the time with cuddling and conversation, maybe…

“Or how about forever?” Dany asked softly.

Her lips parted, seeing the vulnerability on Dany’s face, and Sansa felt the tears begin to prick her eyes.

When Sansa didn’t say anything right away, Dany rushed, “Too soon? I mean, we just got back together after, well, you know… and it’s only been four weeks since our first date, right? Four weeks tonight actually. Happy anniversary. Gods, I suck at this…I… yeah…”

Dany stopped rambling when she felt Sansa’s hand on her cheek.

“However long I can have you, Dany,” Sansa whispered in reply. She knew saying forever wasn’t a marriage proposal. And she certainly wasn’t going to count it as one, no matter what Dany may say in the future. But Dany saying this reassured her that she was in it for the long haul.

“Forever then,” Dany said, feeling her heart swell. “It’s settled. My word is law, my status as an _exiled_ Targaryen princess notwithstanding.”

Sansa chuckled and sighed, moving her hand down so that she was holding both of Dany’s hands in hers, and tightly squeezed them.

“I suppose I’ll allow it. Exiled princess or not, once you’re a part of my pack, I’d never let you go anyway.”

Dany relaxed into their easy banter. It had always been like this between them. Comforting and challenging, sexy and fun. This was it. Sansa was the one. She leaned forward and Sansa leaned her head down until their foreheads were touching. Dany felt so incredibly grateful for this chance. A chance to be who she was, unafraid and proud, and to have Sansa by her side through it all.

“I love you, Sansa,” whispered Dany. She wanted to claim Sansa’s lips in a hard kiss but Dany wasn’t sure if Sansa was comfortable with that moment being captured by the cameras.

Happiness filled Sansa’s whole body. She wanted to leave the fundraiser immediately. She wanted to show Dany just how much she loved her.

Sansa whispered, “I love you, too,” and pressed forward, enjoying the surprised whimper that came from Dany. Dany quickly recovered and kissed her back.

As Sansa deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Dany, she heard cheers from Margaery and friends, and registered that there were camera flashes being directed at them but she didn’t care. She had the woman of her dreams in her arms. Let them all see how happy she was. The buzzing of her phone coming from her purse, likely her family seeing whatever news agency was able to upload their photos the quickest, also didn’t stop her. Nothing was going to stop Sansa from showing the world that she loved Dany Khal.

*::::*

*::::*

“Wow,” panted Sansa, laying over Dany, trying to catch her breath.

Dany was too breathless to speak. She only nodded and put her nose into Sansa’s hair.

It was early evening and they were lying together on the backseat of the large SUV Dany had recently purchased, parked on a disused logging road in the Wolfswood. There hadn’t been too much room to maneuver on the bench seat, especially during one position where Sansa was straddling a seated Dany, her head brushing up against the roof of the car. Sometimes it sucked being so tall.

They were on a road trip to Sansa’s parents’ house. It was Dany’s third visit but it was the first time they drove instead of taking a plane. They had neared the Stark house when Sansa suggested a sightseeing detour through the Wolfswood. Then Sansa had suggested they pull off onto the logging road to park. Even after taking advantage of their alone time at every motel and hotel, as well as rest stops and overlooks, and even though a year had gone by since that eventful fundraiser, they still couldn’t get enough of each other.

Sansa laughed and snuggled into Dany’s neck, not caring that they were essentially in public. She knew these woods and wasn’t worried about being discovered. Sansa was naked except for a light blue bra and Dany was topless with her jeans pushed down to mid-thigh. It was tempting to correct this and pull them off completely but Sansa knew they were expected before dark.

“We should just stay here. Camp out,” Dany said, her arms squeezing Sansa tightly to her.

“We are nowhere close to being prepared for camping out in the Wolfswood. You think it’s cold now. Wait until the sun goes down.” Despite her words, Sansa was tempted. She was feeling tired after the long day of driving and their recent backseat activities.

Dany shivered at the thought and smiled, glancing down at Sansa’s eyes which were looking up at her with such love. After several minutes of just holding each other, they finally agreed it was time to dress before they fell asleep, and they moved into sitting positions.

Reaching for her underwear and clothes, Sansa said, “I hope I made the road trip worth your while.”

Dany chuckled as she pulled on her shirt. “The Twins were quite something.”

Her eyes were on Sansa’s legs as she said that and Sansa slapped her shoulder playfully.

“It’s good you bought this thing,” Sansa said, looking towards the back and the hitched trailer behind them. “I think Arya would’ve killed you had we not hauled your motorcycle up here so you two could ride around together.”

“I’m surprised she hasn’t killed me anyway. You forget how she was when I first visited.”

“That’s just Arya. She’s like that with all of us,” argued Sansa, trying to keep a straight face as she pulled on her leggings, remembering full well the very loud, vocal threat Arya had made as soon as Dany walked through the Stark front door that first time. It was two months after the fundraiser and Dany’s lie was still fresh in Arya’s mind. In private, Arya told Sansa she definitely supported them but Dany still needed to know the fear of northern justice. By the end of that weekend, Arya had stopped glaring daggers. The second visit went better with Arya making Dany promise to bring her bike on the next visit. They were both trying to convince Sansa to get her own bike, and Sansa was getting better at riding Dany’s bike on her own but she preferred being a passenger, holding Dany from behind. So far, she just hadn’t caught the bug of riding solo.

“Right,” replied Dany sarcastically. She was only giving Sansa a hard time. Dany knew that Arya had gotten past that initial animosity.

“Well, at least you know my parents love you.”

“True,” said Dany happily. After waiting for Sansa to get the rest of her clothes on, she knew it was time to get back on the road. They were only another hour away from the house. She wondered if the family would be able to tell what they were doing.

Sansa noticed Dany staring at her neck and she frowned.

“Do you think your dad will grill us too much over the hickey on your neck?”

“Dany!” Sansa yelled, climbing over into the front seat and pulling the mirror down to look at herself. She saw nothing and Dany broke out into laughter.

“Not funny, Daenerys,” scolded Sansa but she was still relieved. Her dad bringing up a hickey would’ve been mortifying. “Let’s go. We don’t want to be too late.”

*::::*

Sansa woke up the following morning and reached for Dany but the bed was empty. She groaned as she got out of bed and pulled on a robe. Both she and Dany were early risers but Sansa was still very tired from the long trip. Padding her way downstairs, she sleepily walked into the kitchen.

Dany was seated at the breakfast table, chatting with Sansa’s parents. Bran and Rickon were still asleep. Robb, Arya, and Jon were due to arrive later in the day. They weren’t here last night and while Dany looked forward to seeing them, she was glad because there was no pressure to do a sit-down dinner. It wouldn’t have mattered either way because the moment they walked in the door, Catelyn took one look at their exhausted faces and hurried them to their room, promising to bring up sandwiches.

Seeing Sansa, Dany rose to give her a kiss. “Good morning. I’m surprised you’re up. You were so tired, you fell right to sleep last night.”

“Yeah, I was pretty dead last night. As for this morning, it’s hard to sleep without you next to me. Besides, I thought you said it was my turn to pull the espresso.”

“Right you are,” teased Dany. “Get to it then. Your parents and I need caffeine.”

Sansa laughed and walked over to the espresso machine that Dany had bought for her parents during their first visit. It was similar in style to the one in their own apartment and Sansa had long ago learned how to use it on her own. Dany had tried to show Catelyn and Ned how to operate it but, in the end, they only used it whenever Sansa or the two of them visited.

“Sansa, I’ll have a latte with that lavender syrup you two brought,” said Catelyn. “Dany was just telling me about the plans to expand the Dragon Roasters product lines to stores outside of the Crownlands. I think that’s great.”

Dany blushed a little at Catelyn’s praise and Sansa warmly smiled at her, proud of Dany’s business success.

“I’ll just have a macchiato, Sansa,” joked Ned. They had all heard about how the two of them had met and Ned never failed to bring up their macchiato conflict whenever he had the chance.

“Yes, Dad,” Sansa said, rolling her eyes.

Dany grinned. She loved Sansa’s parents. They had welcomed her with open arms on her first visit and she just about cried when she first felt the warmth of Catelyn’s arms around her. Dany never knew what it was like to have a mother, or loving parents in general, and any nervousness she’d had of their acceptance of her went away after that hug.

A lot had happened in the last year.

Dany did take on a small role at Targaryen Enterprises for a time but after four months, she realized being in the media industry wasn’t for her. Rhaenys and Aegon took it in stride and they refused to buy out her shares, saying that she still deserved to be a part of the company even if she didn’t work for them. Her relationship with them grew and they felt like family now. At their invitation, she and Sansa went to Dorne for a holiday, having fun with Rhaenys and the rest of the Martell family. Even Jon came but it wasn’t really a surprise given the constant efforts of Rhaenys and Aegon to form a relationship with their younger brother. After Dany left TE, she told Sansa she wanted to focus on expanding Dragon Roasters. She’d already been selling coffee to local restaurants and she wanted to put her products in stores. Her work with TE, and her name, helped establish a kind of brand and there was a demand for things related to the Targaryens that Dany wanted to capitalize on.

Sansa thrived in her job with the King’s Landing Sanctuary Initiative. It was exactly the kind of work she’d wanted to be involved in when she was in graduate school. After the charity event, she went into Stag Corp. on Monday morning, walked straight into Robert’s office and gave her notice. He had obviously expected it, looking more relieved than upset, and only grumbled well wishes, not looking at her in the eye. He sent her on her way, telling her not to stay but that she would be paid for the next two weeks until her job’s end date. Joffrey had tried to say something but she completely ignored him and left. She moved into Dany’s apartment not long after, and a few months after that they moved into a larger, more secure and private place of their own, still in Flea Bottom. While Dany started planning the expansion for Dragon Roasters and her own product line, Sansa helped Dany flesh out an idea for a job skills program for people living in Flea Bottom’s shelters. It was currently being sponsored by KLSI and was still in the planning stages but they were optimistic about what it could get done given that multiple businesses and community leaders were on board.

The annoying parts of the last year were dealing with the photographers that followed her and Dany around the city but she knew Dany was worth the hassle, and after Dany left TE, things became more manageable.

After a few minutes, Sansa handed her parents their drinks and asked Dany if she wanted anything.

“I’ll make it, babe. You sit down. What would you like?” Dany asked, standing up and moving over to the espresso machine.

“The usual,” replied Sansa, who was glad to move to Dany’s vacated seat at the table and sit. She happily watched Dany work the machine, reminded of the day she first saw her. If she hadn’t had lunch with Jeyne that day in Flea Bottom, if she hadn’t had the urge for a coffee, they might never have met.

Dany caught Sansa staring at her and from the look on her face, she could tell she was reminiscing. She smirked as she finished up her cortado and Sansa’s lavender latte.

“Are we really going to wait until everyone else is here?” Dany asked quietly, pouring the steamed milk into Sansa’s cup.

Sansa smiled and gently shook her head. She didn’t want to wait either. She was too tired last night but this morning was the perfect time.

“What does she mean, Sansa?” Ned asked. The look on Catelyn’s face told Sansa she had already guessed it.

Dany walked over to Sansa, putting her latte in front of her and placing her hand on Sansa’s shoulder. Sansa didn’t want to sit for this and stood up.

“Two weeks ago, I asked Dany to marry me and she said yes,” Sansa revealed, the joy on her face and in her voice making Dany’s smile widen.

“Oh, my darlings, that’s wonderful!” exclaimed Catelyn, standing up to give Dany a hug and then she hugged Sansa.

Ned laughed as he stood up to hug them both.

“Tremendous news. When the boys and Arya get here, we’ll have a feast,” boomed Ned proudly.

“Better plan for extra people,” chimed in Dany.

Sansa looked at her fiancée and asked, “Who else is coming?”

“I chartered a plane and Missandei, Margaery, and Jeyne will be arriving this afternoon.”

“Dany…” breathed Sansa, both shocked and amazed at the news. Even though Dany was now incredibly wealthy, she rarely threw money around like this. Sansa was also surprised Margaery and Jeyne had managed to keep it a secret from her. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“We’re celebrating our engagement, aren’t we? All three of them helped along the way to get us to this point. They should be here.”

“Well then we should get the boys up and start getting ready,” Catelyn said, pulling Ned out of the kitchen to give the girls some private time.

Sansa pulled Dany into a tight hug.

“You’re so perfect,” whispered Sansa.

“Not bad for an exiled Targaryen princess, eh?” Dany joked.

Sansa pulled her face back and looked into Dany’s eyes.

“You’re not exiled anymore, Dany. I am your family and you are mine.”

Dany’s eyes welled up with happy tears. Sansa was right. She’d found a home in Sansa. A home and family she thought she’d never have. She had actually been planning to propose when Sansa beat her to it. They had talked about marriage a few times and Dany had said she didn’t want an engagement ring, only a wedding band. Not long after that, Sansa popped the question after an evening ride around the city. While they were out, Margaery had filled the apartment with flowers and when they got home, Sansa proposed. But Dany still wanted to do a proposal of her own. Missandei was bringing the engagement ring that Dany left with her for safe keeping. Her plan was to give it to Sansa in front of their family and friends tonight.

“Are you ready?” Sansa asked, arms wrapping tighter around Dany as she leaned down to press a soft kiss on Dany’s lips, her eyes twinkling.

“For this action?” Dany asked with a smirk, swaying a little until the two of them were almost dancing.

“I was going to be romantic and say ‘for happily ever after’ but that works, too,” quipped Sansa before calling out to the voice-controlled speaker (also a gift from them to her parents) to start their Nina Simone song.

Dany looked at her fiancée, hands roaming across each other’s backs as they danced, wondering how long it would take until Sansa demanded they go upstairs. The redhead had no patience when this song played.

Leaning forward to nibble on Sansa’s neck, Dany said, “Happily ever after with you goes without saying, you know.”

When Sansa felt Dany bite harder, her knees went weak. “Dany,” she groaned, wishing they weren’t at her parents’ house so she could take Dany right here and now.

“Yes?” inquired Dany innocently, licking a long stripe up Sansa’s neck until she flicked her earlobe with her tongue. Her heart was thudding in her chest, waiting for Sansa to say the words that never failed to inflame her desire. Gods, how she wanted this woman.

“Take me up to bed, dammit,” muttered Sansa, smiling at how Dany’s eyes responded to her demand. She knew Dany liked it when she got assertive. One of her hands moved up to softly grab the back of Dany’s neck and pull her into a deep kiss.

Their hands began clutching robes, itching to rip them off. Dany finally broke away and grabbed Sansa’s hand. They were both breathing hard as Dany pulled Sansa out of the kitchen, hurrying to the stairs. They could have their coffees and breakfast later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was originally only supposed to be four chapters long (angry meet-cute, dating touchstones, and ending with fundraiser fireworks). I just got carried away by their getting to know each other and it developed from there. It’s hard not to be carried away by Daensa, am I right? lol
> 
> Anyway, thanks to everyone for sticking with this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
